


Wives Of The Commander

by MTL17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bottom Raven, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Switch Clarke, Switch Octavia, Top Lexa, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: In the past The Commander would take multiple lovers, some who would become wives and husbands, most of whom would become sex slaves. Lexa has no need of sex slaves, she has three beautiful wives who literally fell from the sky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Lexa never thought she would marry, and yet she had. Although not to one amazing woman, but three. Her warrior Octavia, her mechanic Raven, and her favourite Clarke. These types of relationships were rare but not unheard of in her culture, and in the few Lexa had encountered referring to anyone as 'favourite' would not be tolerated, but it was an undeniable truth that even the children of her capital could see, and amazingly there was no jealousy. Octavia and Raven had assured her on occasions that they knew they were more than just sex slaves, and tonight Lexa was determined to confirm that, while still giving Clarke plenty of attention.

In truth Lexa was determined to do that on any night, but tonight was special. Tonight they were celebrating their anniversary. Not their wedding anniversary, although that was coming up soon, but the first time they all got together, and although their wedding had been unforgettable the first time Lexa made love to her girls would always be truly special to her, and all of them. Sadly they could not celebrate the occasion with a banquet or anything like that, and all of them but especially Clarke couldn't stand the thought of masking it as celebrating the fall of the mountain, as that would have been disrespectful to the many who died that day. So the celebrations would have to be more private.

Not that Lexa objected to that in fact she preferred it that way, as the thought of it getting her through a long day of keeping the peace while sitting on her throne and listening to her people who bought their problems and squabbles to her, and the representatives from each clan which were even worse. Her only relief was having Clarke there for some of it, representing her people as the Thirteenth clan, although she too spent most of the day listening to the troubles of her people. Her more fortunate wives would be doing the things they loved, namely training with her fellow warriors and tinkering with technology respectively.

It was the second Lexa chose to collect first on this occasion, partly to remind Raven that she was truly dear to her and partly because her beautiful genius was working on a little surprise to help celebrate their first ever anniversary. Lexa was happy to see Raven had delivered on her promise, The Commander moving silently so she could admire her beautiful mechanic in her natural habitat, putting the last finishing touches to her surprises. Not that they would truly surprise Clarke and Octavia, and they certainly didn't surprise Lexa, although they would be truly welcomed.

Once she was directly behind her lover Lexa couldn't resist softly announcing, "Hello Raven."

"Jesus!" Raven swore, turning around rapidly, clutching her chest and then whining, "Lexa! We've talked about this!"

"We have." Lexa softly acknowledged, unable to stop a smirk from crossing her face which caused Raven to glare at her. Hoping to wipe that away Lexa added, "I cannot sneak up on you when there are... tools in your hand, yes?"

There was a pause, and then Raven smiled, "Hey, that was pretty funny for you."

"I aim to please." Lexa said softly, pulling the other woman in for a brief kiss, the Commander delighting how Raven wrapped her arms around her neck. Then after a few seconds Lexa broke the kiss and told her, "Collect your tools. Our next stop is the fighting pit."

"Oh so funny today." Raven smiled, before kissing her again.

Raven slipped her surprises into her bag and followed Lexa to find their other wives. Usually Clarke could be anywhere, but Octavia could normally be found training, and as her favourite spot was the fighting pit where warriors could challenge each other that was their first stop. It was also their last, because to Raven's delight Octavia was doing battle with Clarke. Or more accurately about too, given the way they were circling each other in the middle of the pit, surrounded by thousands of grounders all eager to see which of the Wives Of The Commander would come out on top. And apparently there was one more as before Raven could open her mouth to get the attention of her two lovers the third silenced her.

"Wait!" Lexa commanded softly but firmly, "I wish to see how much Clarke has learned."

Without hesitation Raven nodded. She was eager to get to the celebration part of the evening, as were they all, but Raven liked watching her wives spa, and fighting ability was extremely important to Octavia and Lexa, and to only a slightly lesser extent Clarke and Raven. In space there wasn't a need for much fighting ability, but as soon as they landed The 100 had needed to learn fast. Octavia had taken to it like a duck to water, helped along greatly with her grounder training, and Clarke was pretty good, especially after a year or so of training under Octavia and Lexa. And herself, Raven thought with a smile. Sure she hadn't done that much, but she knew Clarke appreciated the way that she, Lexa and Octavia had worked on her stamina.

That smile had barely faded from Raven's lips when Clarke took her first attempt to attack Octavia, the more experienced fighter expertly dodging her attacks and knocking her down onto her butt. Which ultimately caused Raven to laugh, earning her a stern look from Lexa. Luckily Raven's laugh was drowned out by the laughter of the others around them, and it's likely that Clarke wouldn't have noticed anyway due to her humiliation. The laughter couldn't have helped with that, the blonde briefly panting before glaring up at the brunette, which of course was just adorable. Meanwhile Octavia looked downright wicked as she smirked at her opponent, prompting Clarke to jump up, run at her and get knocked down on her cute little butt again.

As this caused Raven to laugh again Lexa close the distance between them and whispered, "If you cannot be quiet maybe we should find a better use for your mouth."

Even though being quiet was probably unnecessary, and part of her wanted to continue watching the fight, Lexa's words had Raven turning her head slowly to look at the Commander, lick her lips and then agree, "Maybe we should."

There was then a brief pause as the two brunettes stared at each other, and then Lexa slowly but firmly grabbed the back of Raven's head and pushed her to her knees. Which was always an uncomfortable position for Raven, but unlike with walking it was actually one she enjoyed, at least when positioned in front of one of her wives because it meant she would have the chance to please them. Oh how Raven love to please them, especially with her mouth, the mechanic fumbling to undo Lexa's pants and pull them down so she could get to the prize underneath, not even waiting until those pens were down around Lexa's ankles before leaning forward and beginning to please her wife.

Lexa silenced the moan threatening to escape her lips with practised ease as Raven's tongue pressed against the bottom of her pussy and slowly made it's way up to the top before repeating the process, the sky girl beginning to eagerly go down on her. Just as Octavia and Clark would given half the chance, the continued battle between her two other lovers almost doing as much for Lexa's arousal has Raven's tongue. Well, Raven's tongue was the clear winner, but it certainly didn't hurt, and thanks to the little battle in front of her, and the thought of the surprise she had for them later tonight, meant Lexa was more than ready to get her pussy licked.

Of course, Lexa was always ready to get her pussy licked, especially as one of the main advantages to having three wives was that there was always someone ready and willing to drop to their knees for her. Or let her sit on their faces, or however she wanted to take their mouths. Which had been true before, but it was no longer an abuse of her power. Not truly, as each of these women loved her, and she loved them in return. Oh yes, these were not merely random women amongst her people who were, as always, ready to serve The Commander in any way that was required, but her wives who she personally trained to please her needy pussy.

Ironically, this insured Lexa was pretty much horny all the time. It was embarrassing really. Before her wives fell from the sky Lexa had been the epitome of self-restraint. Every bit the dignified leader that her now dead mentor had encouraged her to be. Now like The Commanders before her Lexa had multiple lovers who she regularly forced to worship her where anyone could see. She didn't even return the favour. At least not publicly. In private there was little more Lexa loved than tasting one of her wives, but in public she always had to be the top. Luckily she had three beautiful women who were happy to bottom for her. Well, at least two out of three.

At first Raven and Clarke hadn't been thrilled with the idea of doing this publicly, but the adventurous, and ever eager to be accepted, Octavia had barely hesitated, and after a few weeks of talking and gentle coaxing Clarke allowed herself to be publicly fingered before joining Octavia in between Lexa's legs within the confines of a narrow hallway. One week later Lexa managed to talk Raven into slipping underneath their table during dinner, and after that it didn't take much pushing to have each of her wives willing to serve as her at a moments notice, Lexa unwilling and unable to resist taking advantage of that the slightest excuse. Not that she truly regretted that fact has Raven's soft tongue continued caressing her cunt as she watched Clarke and Octavia battle for dominance.

Raven would always find this at least a little embarrassing no matter how public they were, but this time really wasn't so bad. There were only a few guards following Lexa around at the moment, and a few more at the door they had walked through to get here, and everyone else was facing away from them. Besides last time she checked all eyes were on her sparring lovers, and not just because staring at The Commander and/or her companion when she was being pleasured was a surefire way to be brutally murdered, but because two of the wives of Lexa sparring with each other was much more rare than simply one of them pleasing their Commander.

Still, Raven was grateful for the fact that she now lived in Polis, where it was unlikely that anyone she had known from her previous life on the Ark would walk by and see her acting so slutty. Not that it would stop her. After all, getting to please The Commander in this way was seen as an honour amongst her new culture, and as have been made very clear she wasn't merely just another one of Lexa's subject she had chosen to play with, she was the wife of The Commander and she was performing her duty, and mockery of that would not be tolerated. Besides, her original family was long gone. Clarke, Octavia and especially Lexa were her family now, and she was honoured to please them in anyway she could.

So as always Raven ignored whatever part of her was still left on The Ark which would feel embarrassed about doing such a thing as worship her wife publicly, and the pain of resting her weight on her knee, which was easy to forget when she was pleasing her wives anyway, and just concentrated on what really mattered, licking Lexa's pussy. Initially it was fairly easy as Raven was always taken aback by just how wonderful Lexa's pussy tasted, Raven able to close her eyes and block everything out but that flavour and the acknowledgement that she needed to continue the slow, gentle licking, but it wasn't too long after that it became not enough for her.

If they were in private Raven could definitely get away with making Lexa cum without permission, especially if Lexa was distracted by having Clarke or Octavia sitting on her face. Or if afterwards she laid on the charm real thick. But the last time one of them had even dared to shove her tongue into Lexa without permission it had been Clarke and she had been punished by suffering an entire week without knowing the joy of eating Lexa's pussy. Hell, Lexa had barely even looked at Clarke, let alone touched her, and she was Lexa's favourite. There was no way Raven was risking that. So she obediently kept up the gentle pussy licking, increasingly hoping as time went on she would be given the permission she was hoping for, and soon after have the honour of swallowing The Commander's cum.

Lexa tried her best to avoid smiling to let Raven know that she approved of the constant gentle treatment. It wouldn't be a big deal if she did, but her life, and the lives of her wives, demanded that she be as dominant as possible, which meant remaining as dominant as possible while receiving oral sex. Even if seemingly no one was paying attention to her receiving it. So she instead loosened her firm grip on the back of Raven's head and softly began stroking it as Clarke continued to struggle to gain the upper hand on Octavia. Sure, once she calmed herself she was able to land a few good blows, but she was outmatched, and Octavia made sure everybody knew it.

"Give it up Blondie." Octavia taunted after about the fifth time she knocked Clarke down on her cute little ass, "You're mine."

"Well, yes. But you're-" Clarke trailed off as she scanned the crowd and noticed something, and paid for it.

"It's like you're not even trying anymore." Octavia sighed after she punched Clarke to the ground.

Quickly getting up with a grin Clarke pointed over Octavia's head quipped, "Looks like we've got company."

"Oh please, you expect me to fall for that?" Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Octavia!" Lexa yelled louder enough to get everyone's attention, "How many times do I have to tell you, don't take your eyes off your opponent."

Octavia's face was priceless. Easily worth the complaining Lexa would deal with later. As was what happened next. Because Octavia tried, but she just couldn't turn back around quick enough before finding herself flipped over in an impressive takedown which ended with Clarke's thighs cutting off her air supply. It was then the fun really began, Clarke hanging on for dear life as Octavia flailed around, desperately trying to get free. It was too much for Lexa to bear, which was lucky because there was never a better time for a little weakness. So she pushed Raven's face deeper into her cunt, and when that wasn't enough to get her point across Lexa tried a more direct approach.

"Make me cum. I don't care how, just do it." Lexa whispered, before yelling as loudly as she could, "Octavia, don't be stubborn. Accept your defeat."

This of course only made Octavia struggle, and swear, even more than she had been before, which was the point. Because even though Octavia gave her an angry look of betrayal Lexa knew that her warrior would forgive her, and in time with even see the funny side, but for now Octavia's inevitable defeat at the hands of her beloved Clarke was rushing Lexa to orgasm almost as much as Raven's tongue, mouth and finger. Because of course Raven would take any excuse to finger her that she could get. To be fair this always helped Lexa cum extra hard, especially when Raven, or one of her other wives, sucked on her clit at the same time she was doing now, and she couldn't truly be mad when no one was really paying attention to them.

Perhaps most importantly of all it was over reasonably quickly, partly triggered by Raven slipping a second finger in and curling it upwards while intensifying the suction on her clit, and partly because Clarke pulled back on Octavia's throat just like Lexa had taught her too, forcing Octavia to swallow her pride and submit. In fact, whether because of fate or because she found the visual so powerful, pretty much the moment Octavia tapped out Lexa came wonderfully hard. Luckily the applause from the audience drowned out any embarrassing sounds that might have fallen from Lexa's mouth, just as would happen next distracted from any other sounds as Raven fucked Lexa through to her orgasm and immediately started working on another.

Raven was disappointed she didn't see exactly what happened, but she could guess from the amount of cheers she heard, and the curses coming from Octavia's dirty little mouth. That for the very first time that Clarke Griffin had defeated Octavia Blake in hand-to-hand combat. No wonder Lexa came so hard. Raven would have to inform Octavia of that later. Maybe leave out her contributing to Lexa's orgasm, at least at first, as there was a running joke between them have Clarke would just have to bend over or something to make Lexa cum. Sometimes they would even tease Clarke and Lexa, but especially the latter was a dangerous risk, and Raven certainly wasn't going to concentrate on that right now. Not when she was doing the only thing that really mattered to her, pleasing one of her wives.

Also she was pretty sure it was illegal to slack off while pleasing The Commander, Raven smiling around Lexa's clit as she fucked the other woman to a second climax. On the one hand it was much easier the second time, Raven barely allowing Lexa to come down from her high before giving her that second orgasm and then immediately beginning to work her way to the third. On the other hand as much as Raven loved the rare treat of fingering The Commander, something the more dominant woman didn't normally allow her to do, she was missing out on her chance to swallow Lexa's girl cum, and if that wasn't a crime in grounder culture it should be.

Trying to find a balance Raven slowed down her fingering a little so she could enjoy it for a little longer, which of course resulted in an intensified attack on her hair but it was still totally worth it, then when she inevitably sped up again and brought Lexa back to the edge of orgasm she suddenly replaced her fingers with her mouth. The little cry and whimper of disappointment that probably only she could hear made this gamble worth it, and that was even before Raven tasted the leftover girl cum from the previous two orgasms. When she did, and when Lexa came in her mouth, it made it so beyond worth it that Raven could barely even comprehend it.

Naturally then Raven went berserk, desperately trying to swallow every drop of that precious liquid. Thanks to her frequent practice, and just her eagerness, Raven could have probably accomplished it, if Lexa hadn't tightened the grip on the back of her head and started grinding her cunt against her face. Not that Raven complained. She was Lexa's. They were all Lexa's. Hers to do with as she pleased, that fact filling Raven with love and happiness, just like her fellow wives when they were lucky enough to be in the position that others would literally kill for. Then all of a sudden it was over and she was being pulled up into a passionate kiss, Raven whimpering into it as Lexa tasted herself on her lips and tongue.

"Bend over!" Lexa ordered once she had broken the kiss, forcefully turning Raven around and bending her over the railing before she got a chance to reply, allowing both of them to see Lexa's words being echoed.

"Bend over." Clarke grinned happily, while stroking her newly equipped cock.

Clarke's grin got even wider as first Octavia glared angrily at her, then did as she was told, getting down on her hands and knees in the middle of the fighting pit. Apparently there were places in this new world where it was a regular occurrence that the loser of a battle would sexually submit to the winner, but it was a rarity in Polis as Lexa had banned it from anyone who wasn't a couple. Because apparently battles to the death were fine, but potential rape was a step too far. It was something that other members of Skaikru struggled to understand, but it had always made total sense to Clarke, and she especially loved it now as she admired the fruits of her labour.

"Will you just get on with it?" Octavia grumbled.

"And rush this special moment between us?" Clarke gasped, sounding scandalised, "Absolutely not. I want to enjoy this."

"Yeah well, enjoy it while you can. Because next time your ass is mine." Octavia promised/threatened.

"You already said that." Clarke pointed out, "And just for your lack of originality, I'm going to fuck you up the ass."

Octavia scoffed, "Like you weren't going to do that anyway."

Her wife had her there, Clarke thought with a wicked grin as she admired Octavia's perfect ass. While, from the sounds and looks of it, Lexa was busy cumming in Raven's mouth Clarke had ordered Octavia to strip, forcing a humiliation upon her Clarke was very used to receiving from Lexa and especially Octavia. Of course Octavia had glared at her, but then did as she was told as Clarke retrieved one of the strap-on cocks Raven had made for them from the entrance of the fighting pit, attached the harness away from prying eyes and returned to circle her pray so she could admire her embarrassed wife's body before commanding her to get into Octavia's favourite position for Clarke and Raven.

"Shut up and take your own medicine." Clarke finally replied to Octavia's earlier sass before spitting onto her hand and rubbing an extra bit of lube into the head of her dick.

Clarke considered ordering Octavia to reach back and spread her ass cheeks, but as she could practically taste the anger and humiliation coming off of her wife she decided to show her at least some mercy, despite the fact that Octavia had pushed her face into the dirt many times before shoving a cock up her ass. One of those cheeks was still spread though, albeit by Clarke's hand to admire Octavia's butt-plug filled ass hole. The butt plugs had been another gift from Raven to Lexa, The Commander loving them so much that Clarke, Raven and even Octavia constantly wore one as a sign of their submission to Lexa. And so that their asses would always be stretched and ready to be fucked.

Pulling Octavia's plug out of her butt Clarke frowned as she examined it. She often forgot how dainty it was compared to the ones she and Raven usually wore. Technically that was supposed to be for their benefit as their more dominant lovers were constantly sodomising them, but it just seemed so unfair that Octavia barely got any distraction from her ass hole while she was fighting. Oh well, it would just mean she would have more fun stretching her normally dominant wife's ass open, Clarke thought with a wicked grin as she pressed the head of her strap-on against Octavia's back door and forced her way inside with one hard thrust.

Octavia let out a cry of pain and humiliation as Clarke forced her way into her butt. Ironically she was more humiliated and angered by the fact that she had let out that cry in the first place, but this was one thing to perform this shameful act in public, was quite another to show weakness while enjuring it. So she gritted her teeth and started clutching the ground to keep herself quiet, which was good because even though Clarke took it easy on her after first thrust the slow anal penetration was still physically painful for Octavia, and mentally agonising. And through it all she is couldn't believe it was really happening to her.

It wasn't the first time Octavia had been publicly butt fucked as Lexa like to sporadically remind her who the true Alpha female in their little relationship was. The private ass fuckings were even more frequent as Lexa love nothing more than sodomising her wives, often lining all three of them up and going back and forth between them until their poor little back holes were so stretched open and sore that it almost made the orgasms not worth it. Octavia had even been anally taken by Clarke before. But not like this. Never like this. And the worst part of it was that on some level she was actually getting off on it, and from her previous experiences Octavia knew it was only a matter of time before she came like a little bitch with a dick in her ass.

Actually the worst part was all this came after a humiliating defeat. It didn't matter that she had been distracted, or that it was a fluke that almost definitely wouldn't happen again anytime soon, it happened. Clarke had been able to capitalise on her mistake and no matter what she did Octavia just couldn't get out of it and she had been forced to swallow her pride and tap like a little bitch. And now that's exactly what she was, a little bitch getting her ass stuffed with dick. She even whimpered like a bitch when Clarke's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing that Octavia had taken every inch of that strap-on deep inside her most private orifice. The one that Octavia liked to think of as for Lexa's use only.

Now everybody knew that it was for Clarke's used too, Clarke clearly revelling in that fact as she moaned, "Oh Octavia, your ass is so tight."

The cocky little blonde bitch moaned that shortly after she began thrusting back and forth, officially beginning the butt fucking. Which received a few chuckles of approval from the braver Grounders, but none from Octavia. She wanted too, so much it hurt, but anything she could say at this point would just heighten the sense of satisfaction for Clarke. So Octavia closed her eyes and did her best to block out anything else Clarke might say and just concentrate on relaxing as her forbidden hole remembered that sometimes it was a fuck hole for her wives, causing the pain she felt to slowly fade and be replaced by pleasure. Unfortunately that meant a few moans inevitably escaped her lips, making this moment even more embarrassing.

"Mmmmmm, yesssssss, Octavia kom Skaikru has a tight little ass hole." Clarke said mockingly in Trigedasleng, causing a chorus of chuckles from the Grounders as they heard the mockery in their native language before she switched back to English, "Oh yes, your little ass hole is so tight Octavia. Mmmmmm, I have no idea why Lexa doesn't fuck it more."

Lexa smirked as she heard this, and spared her other two lovers a glance, before returning her gaze to Raven's well-rounded backside. Raven's pants and panties had been shoved down around her ankles shortly after she had been bent over which had been distracting enough, but now the plug which had been keeping her back hole ready for Lexa to use was in Raven's mouth, muffling her cries as the commander took what was so rightfully hers. What had been hers ever since she popped Raven's anal cherry, Lexa smiling with delight as she briefly flashed back to that day before she concentrated on stuffing the rest of her newly equipped strap-on up the other girl's ass.

There was nothing Lexa loved more than watching a cock strapped around her waist disappearing into a beautiful girl's butt hole. To her it was the ultimate sign of dominance over another female, the other woman forced to endure an indignity which seemed unbearable. And yet all three of her wives not only did it willingly, but actually enjoyed it. Raven most of all given the way she moaned even during the anal penetration. This time was no exception, although it was at least it was a little help this time by the fact that Raven was going ass to mouth, which enhanced her submission as much she did more for the distracting noises she was letting out.

Of course it was nowhere near as distracting as Clarke publicly ass fucking Octavia, and ultimately Lexa had to pause every so often to stare lustfully at that incredibly rare sight. She still didn't class it as enjoyable as what she was actually doing, but it was certainly rare and attention grabbing, hence why Lexa had waited to anally penetrate Raven so she could savour Clarke stuffing Octavia's butt full of strap-on. To be fair this pausing probably held Raven to relax, but a whimper suggested that she was feeling neglected, and Lexa couldn't stand that, so she didn't spend too much time watching her other wives and continue concentrating even after she buried every inch of her dick into Raven's ass and officially began the butt fucking.

Perhaps she was wrong earlier, Lexa thought with a smile. There was something she loved more than penetrating a beautiful girl's butt hole, and it was fucking one of her wives in the ass as her other wives also indulged in the joys of anal sex. And above even the joy of herself and Octavia anally taking Clarke and Raven at the same time was the joy of herself and Clarke butt pumping Raven and Octavia. Or perhaps even herself taking Clarke's ass as Octavia took Raven's. Although this was a heaven in it's own right, Lexa taking the butt-plug out of Raven's mouth so she could hear her moaning for her more clearly as she continued sodomising her while watching the wonderfully rare show before them.

Raven took this opportunity to moan, "Oh God yes, fuck me harder! Fuck my ass harder! Mmmmmm, oh God Lexa, please pound my butt. Pound it deep and hard, ohhhhhh yessssss, fucking wreck my hole! Destroy the little hole you own. Yeahhhhhhhh, gape my slutty little fuck hole! Oh God yes, that's it, harder! Harder! Ooooooooh Goooooodddddd, ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssss!"

Raven said more than that. She was sure she said more than that. She even said it loudly and proudly, which wasn't always the case when her wives insisted on taking her in public. Mostly because everyone else was concentrating on the much rarer a sight of Octavia kom Skaikru being ass fucked, and ass fucked by Wanheda no less. But it was also because Raven was feeling nothing but blissful pleasure which made her forget what little was left of her modesty and just let beg for more like the shameless anal whore that Octavia, Clarke, and especially The Commander had turned her into. Or perhaps she had always been, because as humiliating as it was Lexa's legendary butt pounding skills and the butt-plug were only partially responsible for her enjoying this latest round of anal sex so quickly.

The fact was, she had an ass that was made for fucking. Octavia had told her that gleefully the first time she anally took her, but the more Raven thought about it, and the more that her wives sodomised her, the more that it rang true. She was certainly proud of her booty, which had gained her several looks from men and women alike, at least before she became one of The Commander's wives, although even now it was arguably dangerous to their health people still looked. Of course while she had been happy to flaunt it Raven hadn't seriously thought she'd ever give it up to anyone. Then all of a sudden Lexa was popping her butt cherry, effortlessly turning her shit hole into an eager fuck hole.

Ever since Raven had craved long, thick strap-on dildos up her ass. She was so addicted she would probably be crabby if she ever went more than a day without a butt fucking, although luckily that was yet to happen as Raven had loving wives who loved sodomising her. And her slutty ass always rushed to relax so it could welcome the big intruders, the bigger the better, in the process providing Raven with the most twisted pleasure she could ever imagine, ending with unbelievably powerful orgasms that nothing else could quite give her, even if some of the other things her wives did came close. As a result she had become the pure bottom of the group, while Lexa of course was the pure top, leaving Clarke and Octavia as switches who constantly battled for dominance.

As the established pecking order seem to be Lexa, Octavia, Clarke and lastly Raven everyone watching got what a big deal this was. In fact a lot of them hadn't even seen Octavia bottom to Lexa, and even though the proud warrior was clearly humiliated beyond belief she was increasingly failing to hide her enjoyment, the initial slow and gentle sodomy Clarke gave her clearly loosening Octavia's bowels and getting her ready for a hard butt pounding. Meanwhile Clarke seemed to be having the time of her life, smacking Octavia's ass, pulling her hair and continuing to taunt her, demanding from her the same thing Raven had given Lexa so quickly and freely, and was now receiving.

"Beg Octavia. Mmmmm, come on, beg!" Clarke demanded as she slapped her wife's ass, "Beg me to fuck you hard and make you cum for me. Oh come on, you know you want too. Beg me like you beg Lexa when she fucks your tight little ass hole. Yeahhhhhh, come on Octavia kom Skaikru, beg to cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass!"

Just then Raven was screaming at the top of her lungs, "HARDER! HARDER, HARDER, HARDER! PLEASE HEDA, FUCK ME HARDER! RAM MY ASS MAKE ME CUM FOR YOU! OOOOOOOH PLEASE, PLEASE, MMMMMMMM, I'M BEGGING YOU, OHHHHHHHH, DRILL MY LITTLE ASS HOLE AND MAKE ME CUM LIKE A BITCH! MAKE ME CUM LIKE A LITTLE BITCH WITH A DICK IN MY ASS! PLEASEEEEEEEEE, MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM, MAKE ME CUM, MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM LIKE THE ANAL LOVING BITCH I AM! I'M YOUR BITCH LEXA! I'M THE COMMANDER'S BITCH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK, I AM SOOOOOOOO PROUD TO BE THE COMMANDER'S BITCH! OH PLEASE MY COMMANDER, MY HEDA, FUCK MY BITCH ASS AND MAKE ME CUM! BUTT FUCK ME AND OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YESSSSSSSSSSS, JUST LIKE THAT, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

Octavia heard Raven's shameless pleading for more, and in a weird way she was jealous of it. She knew for a fact Raven wasn't as shameless as she sounded right now, and in fact Raven was embarrassed about this kind of behaviour, but her pure bottom wife was just such an anal junkie that the second there was a cock up her ass the whole world pretty much melted away and was replaced with an overwhelming need to cum. Octavia definitely felt that need right now, but it just wasn't overwhelming enough to let her forget about her pride, meaning that in the name of clinging onto at least a shred of her dignity for a little longer she was denied climax while from the sounds of it Raven had received several. Or maybe she was just enjoying getting her ass pounded hard and deep.

Either way Octavia was jealous, although that wasn't the emotion she was concentrating on. No, that was envy. She envied Clarke and Lexa for being the ones on top right now, and she was planning her revenge on both of them. It was wonderful in its simplicity, and that was she was going to challenge Clarke to a rematch and win this time. She was going to make the mighty Wanheda tap out like a little bitch, in front of everyone but especially Lexa, then she was going to drill her little ass hole for hours. Oh yes, she would prove who was top dog between herself and Clarke, and even make Lexa jealous as she showed off her awesome skills by using her favourite wife's ass hole as her personal fuck hole.

Of course before all that Octavia needed to cum, and bit by bit the slow and gentle sodomy combined with Clarke's sporadic taunting, hair pulling and especially the playful spanking, resulted in Octavia snapping and frantically begging, "Harder! Fuck me harder! Fuck my ass! Mmmmmm, fuck my fucking ass and make me cum! Ooooooooh God Clarke, make me cum like a bitch. Make me cum like a little bitch with a dick up my tight little ass! Come on bitch, fuck me! Ohhhhhhhh, make me your bitch if you can. Ah shit, come on Wanheda, pound my fucking butt! Fuck my ass like I regularly fuck yours. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, go-ahead bitch, just try and fuck me like I fuck you, ooooooooh, because we all know who the real bitches around here are! Ohhhhhhh, it's you and Raven, and when I get my rematch I'm going to, oooooooooh fuck, going to, ohhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd yesssssssssss, harder! Yes, please just fuck me harder! Oh God Clarke! Clarke! Ooooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssss!"

With that Clarke finally increased her pace to a fraction of what Lexa seemed to be giving Raven, making sure Octavia was on the edge of orgasm for a few long minutes which felt like hours. Which of course made Octavia let out an animalistic like growl, and start desperately thrusting herself back against Clarke, Octavia now willing to give up if every ounce of dignity that she had just to cum. She even started begging again. She wasn't really worried what she said, just that it was anything that might get Clarke to give her what she wanted. It didn't matter any more. She just needed to come so bad, tears literally running down Octavia's cheek as she desperately pleaded for more.

"MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD, I NEED TO CUM SO BAD! I NEED TO CUM LIKE A BITCH!" Octavia screamed hysterically, "I'M YOUR BITCH CLARKE! YOU MADE ME YOUR BITCH! OHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD, YOU BEAT MY ASS AND MADE IT YOURS! NOW PLEASE JUST MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM CLARKE, MAKE YOUR BITCH CUM FOR YOU! OOOOOOOOOH FUCK, MAKE YOUR BITCH CUM WITH YOUR BIG DICK UP HER TIGHT LITTLE ASS! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS, MY ASS IS YOURS WANHEDA, ALL YOURS, GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Finally Clarke gave her everything she had, and while it wasn't quite as hard as the brutal poundings Octavia often received from her precious Lexa it was more than enough to send her over the edge. In fact, because of all the buildup and humiliation her climax was perhaps more powerful than ever, and it was quickly followed by another and another and another, perhaps in that moment Clarke turning her into as big an ass whore as Raven. And in that wonderful moment Octavia didn't care. All she cared about was the big dildo jackhammering in and out of her butt hole as she screamed hysterically and came over and over in front of people she had wanted so desperately to respect her.

Lexa hadn't lost any respect for Octavia, but she had gained new respect for Clarke, and she didn't think that was possible at this point. However every time she thought Wanheda couldn't impress her any more she proved her wrong, Clarke first using Octavia's arrogance against her and now using her pride to humiliate their warrior wife perhaps more than ever before. Maybe even when Lexa chose to remind Octavia who was the true top amongst them. Perhaps soon she would be doing the same to Clarke. No, she definitely would, because God forbid this day should go by without her sodomising, Clarke Griffin multiple times, the slow and gentle butt fucking this morning now feeling like a lifetime ago.

Of course just because Lexa fully intended to take Clarke's cute little butt later tonight didn't mean that she would hold anything back when it came to wrecking Raven's rectum. In fact because Lexa felt guilty about dividing her attention for more than usual when fucking Raven at the same time Clarke and Octavia were having sex The Commander started pounding Raven's butt with every ounce of her strength as soon as she was certain that her wife was ready for it. Which was pretty soon considering that this was the biggest ass whore she'd ever had the privilege of anally defiling, which of course got a positive reaction out of Raven.

First this came in the form of squeals so powerful they even got some attention from the people surrounding them, then from Raven's cum squirting out of her cunt in the same violent way it always did when Lexa or one of her wives anally rammed their personal anal whore. That strong reaction, combined with Raven's meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs with every hard thrust and the other end of the harness bashing against her clit sent Lexa over the edge of some incredibly satisfying climaxes of her own, climaxes she could only receive when fucking another girl up the butt. Climaxes that Clarke was no doubt receiving right now.

As she always had to be the strongest Lexa returned at least some of her attention to Clarke and Octavia, if only so she could tell when they stopped so she could do the same. To particularly Clarke's credit they almost outlasted her, Lexa pulling out seconds after Clarke did and breathing a sigh of relief. Then she smiled wickedly and spread Raven's butt cheeks, admiring the way that the submissive brunette's butt hole gaped wide open for her like a good little well pounded fuck hole. Then she looked down into the fighting pit to see Clarke more or less doing the same thing, except on a much grander scale, making Lexa even more proud of her.

Clarke had done a lot of things since she landed on earth, some of which she was proud of, some of which she was not, but nothing had made her more proud and happy than publicly wrecking Octavia's rectum. Which was normally just a term Raven or Octavia used when they were feeling nasty, but it felt like that was literally what Clarke was literally doing now in the name of proving to Octavia that it was she who was above her in the pecking order. Oh yes, Clarke was using every ounce of her strength to pound Octavia's ass hole as hard and as deep as she could, making her juicy ass jiggle with every thrust, and the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was almost as loud as the squeals of Octavia, and Raven, as they came from butt sex like the little bitches they were right now.

That thought alone could have made Clarke cum, but combined with everything else Clarke was honestly surprised she lasted as long as she did before being forced to stop. Hell, she was surprised that she'd been able to resist doing this for so long, and that she'd been able to coax the reaction she wanted out of Octavia. Or that she'd been able to beat her at all for that matter. Clarke really would have to give Lexa an extra special thank you, as she had practically given her Octavia's ass on a silver platter. Oh, that sounded hot. Maybe Clarke could talk Lexa into that being her next birthday present, Clarke cumming extra hard as she pictured Lexa literally giving her ownership over Octavia's ass hole for an entire day so she could use it over and over again, because God, Clarke didn't fuck this hole nearly enough.

Shortly after that it became crystal clear that Clarke needed to stop to avoid collapsing in exhaustion on top of Octavia, which would have ruined her moment and perhaps take away from some of the respect she had felt she had earned from the grounders, and more importantly Lexa and Octavia. She didn't want to stop, God, at that moment she never wanted to stop fucking Octavia's tight little ass hole, but she did, and in the process she did something she hadn't dared to do before, simply because she was high off the adrenaline hammering through her veins, and she just couldn't stop further humiliating this woman she so adored.

"Spread your cheeks bitch!" Clarke yelled while smacking Octavia's ass roughly, after pulling her cock swiftly out of the other girl's ass hole.

There was a long silence, then Octavia grumbled, "You are so going to pay for this."

Clarke was sure that was true, but she had never cared about anything less. Partly because she loved it when Octavia punished her, as normally that involved some serious BDSM action followed by a brutal butt fucking, just the thought of it making Clarke's entire body, but particularly her ass hole, quiver with delight. Just as importantly that was the moment that her warrior, who had fought long and hard to earn her respect, and even fear, from the Grounders and their Commander, buried her blushing face in the dirt, reached back and spread her cheeks wide apart at where Lexa was high above them, allowing a good deal of their audience, and the most important member of it, the best possible view of that battered butt.

It was easily the widest gape Clarke had ever caused, at least on her own, and it refuelled her bravery enough to announce the audience, "Behold, the mighty Skairipa."

Which of course caused another series of laughter from the grounders, quickly followed by Octavia letting go of her cheeks, pushing herself up to her knees and angrily yelling, "You bitch! I'm gonna fuck you up so bad you won't even remember what it's like to fucking sit down properly! Your ass is going to be sooooo fucking sore when I'm done with it that muuuuffffff!"

"Oh shup up and suck my cock." Clarke snorted, after she walked over to Octavia and shoved her cock into her open mouth, still confident that whatever Octavia's revenge would at least be mostly pleasurable for her, so she decided to put the exclamation point on her being on top, while it lasted, "You know the rules in our house, once a cock has been up a butt it must be clean, by someone not wearing a cock. Which means you, and only you bitch. Mmmmm yeah, come on Octavia, don't look at me like that. How many times have you made me do this, huh? How many times have you made Raven do it? You know it's way more than you've had too, so just do it. Oh fuck, you're actually doing it. I mean of course you are. Ooooooh yeahhhh, suck that ass flavoured cock you little slut. Stop pretending you're above it all, like Lexa, and accept your just like me and Raven, mmmmmm, a kinky little lesbian ho who loves this shit. Fuck yeah, suck it just like that! Mmmmm ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, behold, the mighty Skairipa, sucking my cock straight from her ass!"

Lexa smirked as Clarke once again impressed her, and clearly those around her given the cheers. Although Lexa wondered if perhaps she needed to have a word with Octavia later, remind her not to truly hurt Clarke during her inevitable retaliation, because it was clear from the look in her eye that Octavia would have liked nothing more in that moment then to knock Clarke unconscious, or put her in a hold which would have her frantically tapping out. Perhaps even worse. But it was Clarke who was victorious, and Octavia abided the previous rules about doing everything the victor said, no matter how degrading it was.

It was also clear to Lexa that even though Octavia did a good job of hiding it for the most part she did get into this humiliation. Not as much as before but she still embraced the submissive side she didn't indulge in that often and gave Clarke's cock a thorough cleaning. She was even able to stuff most of it down her throat, a technique Lexa had insisted Octavia learn given just what skilled strap-on suckers Clarke and Raven were. After all, as The Commander she could not accept second best from her people, especially her wives. And now it was Clarke who was receiving the benefit of that, the blonde healer continuing to taunt their angered warrior as she cleaned the last of her ass juices from the dildo.

Of course the blow job Clarke was receiving from Octavia couldn't compare to the one Lexa was receiving from Raven. After all, Raven was the most submissive amongst them, something she was seemingly out to prove as she put her heart and soul into sucking Lexa's cock. The mechanic had also become addicted to the taste of her own ass shortly after the first time she had been treated to that humiliation. Although sometimes Lexa wondered if it was an act. Merely a byproduct of Raven being desperate to please her. After all, no matter how much Clarke and Raven try to explain it to her Lexa would never truly understand how anyone could like such debauchery. At least when they were on the receiving end.

Likewise Lexa couldn't imagine not enjoying it while being the one to dish it out, and while she loved giving Raven a treat Lexa almost wished she was down there with her other wives, forcing this humiliation upon Octavia along with Clarke. Of course, ever since entering into this unique relationship things had never truly felt right when it was just two of them. No, for them to truly be whole all four of them needed to be together, sharing their love in the most twisted of ways. Or just gentle love-making. Or just being together. All of which Lexa promised herself she and her wives would enjoy before the end of this very special night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Clarke had an almost psychotic smile on her face pretty much throughout every single moment of publicly humiliating her wife Octavia. Perhaps ironically Clarke knew that the worst part of it for Octavia would be being publicly beaten by her. Well, her proud warrior woman would have been humiliated to be defeated by anyone that way, as she was stubborn as a mule and would have probably preferred passing out to tapping out as The Commander, their wife, had commanded her to do, and Clarke had forced her to do. But to lose to someone in that manner who was well known to be a lesser fighter was unbearable for Octavia, and not something she would ever forget. And perhaps never truly forgive.

For Octavia, it was worse than being publicly ass fucked. Given that was the humiliation that Clarke had suffered countless times from Octavia while trying to improve her skills at hand-to-hand combat the blonde had little sympathy or remorse as she revelled in her triumph and tried to make the whole thing is humiliating as possible, partly as punishment, and partly because Clarke wanted to savour it in case it never happened again. Which hadn't bothered her when she was overwhelmed with adrenaline, but now Clarke was beginning to worry about it, and more importantly that she had perhaps gone a little too far with one of the women she loved.

She'd first thought that while taking a bow to her audience and then ordering Octavia to slowly walk to the changing room so she could still admire her handiwork. The look Octavia gave her was kind of terrifying. Which she had received before, many times, but it had never been worse throughout fucking Octavia's butt and at that moment as Clarke's adrenaline slowly left her. Not that it stopped her from following closely behind Octavia so she could admire how her wife's butt hole remained gaped open, and how awkwardly she walked. Of course when they got behind the curtain into the changing rooms Octavia immediately turned around and glared at her, making Clarke wonder if it was truly worth it.

"Are, are you okay?" Clarke asked softly, "Did I go too far?"

Octavia smirked, "You didn't go far enough. You should have broken me completely. Instead you made the biggest mistake of your life."

"Oh thank God, you're making idle threats." Clarke teased, "I know you're fine when you're idly threatening someone."

"They're not idle." Octavia growled, moving closer.

"Prove it." Clarke antagonise the other girl, and was rewarded for it with a bruisingly hard kiss, in the process Octavia biting her lips almost hard enough to draw blood. Not put off in the slightest Clarke kissed back just as roughly, and then when they broke apart for air laughed, "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want payback."

"Yeah?" Octavia asked childishly.

"Yeah." Clarke confirmed just as childishly, again being rewarded by a rough kiss.

"You hurt my butt." Octavia growled when this latest kiss was broken, "I think you should kiss it better."

Clarke grinned, "Make me."

Only too happy to oblige Octavia force Clarke to her knees, turned around and then shoved the other girl's face directly between her ass cheeks. Clarke giggled at first, mostly because she knew Octavia found it irritating, but also because she found the whole thing cute. Then, fighting off Octavia a little, Clarke started kissing and even licking at the bruised and scratched flesh, making her wife whimper, gasp and coo with delight as Clarke literally kissed Octavia's ass better, even as once again she felt no remorse over what she had done. Again, mostly because she had received the same thing many times from Octavia, as was often the case Clarke found herself delighting at particularly the memory of the first time Octavia had gaped her ass, a.k.a. their very first time together.

*

One year ago...

Raven Reyes wasn't sure what she was expecting when she entered The Commander's tent. Probably Clarke and Lexa fucking. Again. Which was almost understandable, at least this time, as they were celebrating a huge victory, which was why Raven had been hoping to drop off the requested items with the guards and leave, but they had insisted that she go inside. When she did Clarke was indeed on the bed of animal furs, but She was fully clothed this time, as was thankfully Lexa. Octavia too, who was there for some reason, although initially Raven didn't question it, or the fact that she was kneeling before Lexa. After all, Octavia had fought hard to earn her place amongst the grounders, and if this night proved anything it was that they were all under Lexa's command now. Although she had no idea just how true that was, or just how far she would fall under that command.

"I'm done, here's what you requested." Raven said, holding out her bag to Lexa who was standing in front of the kneeling Octavia. Then as an afterthought Raven added with a nod of her head, "Commander."

After briefly glancing at the bag Lexa raised an eyebrow and then just stared at Raven, prompting Raven to sigh, open up the bag and hold it open for inspection. Lexa then smiled, reached inside with both hands and pulled out the two strap-on dildos Raven had only just finished making. It was easy considering she had already made one and thus had the necessary materials, and this time she was even able to watch Lexa inspect them without blushing. Mostly. The same thing couldn't be said though for making the damn things, but that was mostly because she was imagining Lexa using them on Clarke. And vice versa. And, if she was honest, her too. Something Raven desperately tried not to think about, and succeeded. At least until Lexa smiled directly at her.

"Fine workmanship." Lexa said almost casually, "These should do nicely."

"Yeah, well... this is the last time, okay? I don't mind doing a favour for a friend, but I'm not a toymaker. Especially not this kind of toy. I'm..." Raven complained, trailing off when she noticed that The Commander was looking at her wickedly.

"Is that what we are?" Lexa questioned after a long pause, "Friends?"

Paling Raven quickly replied, "No. God no, I, I meant no disrespect."

"Then tell me, what are we." Lexa pushed.

"Allies?" Raven guest, before trying a more formal approach, "I am Raven kom Skaikru, member of The Thirteenth Clan. And you are The Commander. My Heda."

"And you will do what I tell you?" Lexa pushed even more.

"Yes!" Raven nervously blurted out, "And I'll make an army of sex toys for you if you want."

"That won't be necessary." Lexa smiled, "I just wish you to kneel down beside Octavia and listen."

Raven frowned, and then hesitantly nodded, "Okay."

Lexa waited until Raven got into position and then finally put her new toys to the side before coming to stand before the kneeling girls and announcing, "I love Clarke kom Skaikru. For so long I tried to fight it, but in an embarrassingly short amount of time she has stolen my heart. I am hers now, and she is mine. And although she was reluctant at first, she has revealed to me all her deepest, darkest secrets. Every thought, every desire, and every fantasy. Each one pleases me, and I have already gone to great lengths to satisfy them. Some with your help Raven kom Skaikru. But you are here because I would ask more of you, and you Octavia kom Skaikru."

"I would do anything for you Heda." Octavia piped up, "I'm yours to command."

Lexa smiled softly, "If I doubted that, you wouldn't be here."

"But this isn't a command." Clarke finally spoke, having been uncharacteristically silent until now, "You can say no if you want too."

Turning to the blonde Lexa softly said, "They won't."

Clark blushed, "I, I just want you guys to know, you can."

Lexa smirked as she turned back to the two kneeling girls, "Clarke is nervous and wishes for me to speak on her behalf. But that's only because she fears you will see this offer as a burden, not the great honour and privilege it truly is. More importantly, I believe it is something both of you desire. After all, I am not the first woman to have her heart stolen by Clarke kom Skaikru. Am I Raven?"

At this point Raven had already felt uneasy, but those last words from her new Commander made her think for sure she was about to die. She could practically feel a blade going into her back and into her heart. Or maybe that was just from the reminder that Clarke was now Lexa's, and vice versa, Raven was very much alone. No, it was definitely, or at least mostly, the whole thinking she was going to die thing, and she wasn't the only one as a brief glance to her side confirmed that Octavia had gone from the stoicism which had become her norm to genuine concern. Although that may have been as much as for herself as for Raven, given what said next.

"And how about you, Octavia kom Skaikru? I confess I'm a little unsure whether it is Clarke, Raven, me or all of us you truly desire, but if it is any comfort to you, you are not alone." Lexa confessed, "Clarke has had feelings for you both since you met, and on this, the night of our greatest victory, which truly unifies us as one, I want us to truly unify as one. You see Raven, Clarke lied to you. You weren't making extra toys for the sake of variety of colour, but because I wish for all three of us to fuck Clarke together, in all three of her little fuck holes, her mouth, pussy and ass all stuffed with all three of the big cocks Raven has made for us."

Encouraged by the reaction of her friends Clarke finally got off the bed, approached the other women and softly said, "It turns out monogamy isn't a big thing for the grounders. Or at least they're willing to bend the rules, as long as everyone is in agreement beforehand."

Lexa shrugged, "My predecessors had multiple wives, husbands and sex slaves. It is too early to tell what roles you would suit, if any. But if you do enter into a relationship with us, I'm in charge. Always. You obey all my commands, no exceptions. Unless you wish to leave my care. Otherwise you're under my protection, because you are mine. Is that something the two of you would want?"

There was a brief pause and then Raven softly whispered, "God yes."

Those words sounded deafening in the at that moment quiet tent, but not as much as Octavia as she loudly and enthusiastically followed up with, "Fuck yeah! I'll totally be your sex slave Heda. Especially if I get to fuck Clarke with you and Raven. And Raven! Do I get to fuck Raven?"

Lexa smiled widely, "If that is what Raven also desires."

Still overwhelmed by this turn of events Raven could only nod when all eyes turned to her, which prompted Octavia to grin widely and exclaim, "Awesome!"

Turning her attention to the blonde and smiling Lexa teased, "And you were convinced they wouldn't be interested?"

"I didn't say that exactly. I just... okay, you're right, I was wrong." Clarke hesitantly admitted with a blush, her eyes darting between her two friends, "It's just, FUCK!"

"We know." Octavia grinned.

"Can, can I try something?" Clarke asked hesitantly, slowly moving forwards.

"You can do anything you want." Octavia smirked.

Raven could only nod in reply as Clarke slowly stepped forward even further, and then kneel down into her face was hovering over hers. She even cupped her face, causing Raven's eyes to droop. Then in the moment there are about to kiss Clarke grinned mischievously, suddenly grabbed Octavia's face and kissed her. Of course Octavia responded eagerly, and Raven was left out in the cold again, only this time she didn't really mind it because of what she was promised. And sure enough a few seconds later Clarke pulled away from Octavia and kissed her, and God, it was everything Raven hoped it would be in so much more. Well okay, maybe part of her would have liked a softer first kiss, but in that moment it all felt so right and they put everything they had into the kiss right from the get go.

Just when Raven didn't think it could get any better Clarke broke the kiss and asked breathlessly, "Can I eat your pussy?"

Almost feeling like she had a mini-orgasm on the spot Raven tried, and probably failed, not to embarrass herself as she nodded in reply, "Oh God yes."

"Hey, what about me?" Octavia whined, instantly regretting it as she was scolded by her Heda.

"You'll get your turn." Lexa smiled, "Trust me my warrior, Clarke has this all figured out."

Clarke would have responded but she was busy kissing Raven, and considering that was something she'd wanted to do for a very long time now she didn't want to rush it just to quip with Lexa. Especially when she couldn't really think of a comeback which wouldn't make her blush, and more importantly when she was gently encouraging Raven, and forcing herself, to just slow down and truly have the soft and loving kiss which everyone had in cheesy movies. Because she could sense that Raven had wanted that, and Clarke wanted it too, she had just been a little overexcited before, for which she blamed Octavia. Of course while part of her could have happily kissed Raven, gently or otherwise, for the rest of the evening Clarke didn't want to leave out Lexa and Octavia, and more importantly she wanted to be made airtight.

So after a few long minutes of gentle kissing Clarke gently encouraged Raven up to her feet and over to the bed, stripping her the whole way. Raven happily followed suit, and by the time Clarke pushed her friend down onto the animal furs they were both naked, it was even more fun for Clarke to push her body down on top of Raven's and gently grind against her for a few long minutes, causing her lover to gasp with joy. Then Clarke broke the kiss and made her way down Raven's body, briefly lingering on her neck before making her way down further to her boobs, which Clarke forced herself to linger on for a few long minutes.

It was far from a hardship, Raven had great boobs, and it was amazing to hear her friend moaning in pleasure for her. However this was only an appetiser to the real fun they would have, and more importantly she knew exactly what Lexa had planned, and lingering for too long with this would disrupt that amazing plan. Still, Clarke felt she found a good middle ground by giving Raven's tits everything she had for a few precious minutes, kissing her way back and forth in between each boob while of course concentrating on those cute little nipples. She licked them, she sucked them, and she even gently bit them, which she feared was more of an Octavia thing, but Raven definitely seem to enjoy it given the sounds she kept making.

Though soon enough Clarke was making her way south with continual approval from Raven, the blonde actually slowing her role just to annoy the brunette. Sure enough this not only earned her a glare from the mechanic, but the two other brunettes as well. Okay, so Clarke couldn't see them right now, but she could practically feel the looks, to go along with the clearing of Lexa's throat, her girlfriend silently telling her to stop messing around and get to work. Which was a command from her Commander Clarke happily obeyed, finally reaching her destination and not hesitating to give Raven's cute little pussy one long, slow lick which had her friend crying out in pure pleasure.

"Fuck Clarke!" Raven swore, for once lost for words, "Just... FUCK!"

Raven swore again as Clarke repeated the process, then closed her eyes and threw her head back because it was all just too much. After all, for the first time in her life another girl was licking her pussy. Clarke Griffin! Clarke Griffin was licking her pussy. It was something Raven had fantasised about more than she would like to admit, but she never thought it would actually happen. Especially not in front of Lexa. Maybe in her nightmares, were a sweet dream suddenly ended with her brutal death, but never like this. And Octavia too. God, the girl she was most attracted to was going down on her, while the two extremely close runners-up were watching her intently. Like she said, just fuck.

When Raven did eventually open her eyes again she found those two runners-up making out, which was another thing she hadn't even thought about in her wildest dreams. Especially since they were both completely naked, making Raven wonder just how long she kept her eyes closed for, and just how out of it she had been not to hear anything. Or at least to not register it. Of course she didn't worry about such trivial things for long as she was too busy watching a kiss which was slow and gentle when she first opened her eyes to turn into something which more resembled a fight, one from the looks of it Octavia started and Lexa finished, given the way that Octavia broke the kiss and Lexa went right for her neck.

After watching that show intently for who knows how long Raven turned her gaze south to wear a long blonde head was nestling between her legs, continuing to give her such intense pleasure to just a series of slow and gentle licks. It was almost ridiculous how good Clarke was making Raven feel, and yet, that was the only part of this which wasn't shocking to the mechanic. Of course Clarke Griffin was awesome in bed. That had never been in doubt in her mind, which was why fantasies of Clarke was so frequent, which in turn was why this was so intense, Raven having to bite her lip to prevent herself from begging Clarke to make her cum. She wanted too really badly, but not as badly as she wanted more time to enjoy this. Luckily Lexa was willing to provide her a distraction.

"Raven." Lexa said almost casually and almost against Octavia's lips after moving back from her slightly. Lexa then turned her attention to Raven, and frowned angrily when she saw the mechanic still had her eyes closed and more loudly proclaimed, "Raven!"

"What?" Raven asked, caught off-guard and feeling like she had just been woken up from one of her more X-rated dreams.

"Have you ever eaten pussy before?" Lexa asked with a tone that implied she suspected the answer already.

It also seemingly proved Raven was still in one of her X-rated dreams, and all the poor mechanic could do was reply with a little gulp, "No."

"Would you like too?" Lexa offered.

"Please Heda, let me do it." Octavia pleaded, before truthfully admitting, "I've, I've never done it before, but I'll figure it out. I swear. Just please give me a chance."

"Oh my sweet warrior..." Lexa turned back to Octavia, cupped her face and smiled at her sweetly, before frowning, "You were not asked."

Lowering her head apologetically Octavia muttered, "I'm sorry Heda."

Not wanting Octavia to be in trouble Raven spoke up, "I'd, I'd like too."

While still holding Octavia's face Lexa turned back to Raven and pushed, "Do what?"

"Eat pussy." Raven admitted breathlessly with a blush, putting a little more feeling into it as she added, "Please... Heda, let me eat your pussy."

Lexa smiled, let go of Octavia and pulled away from her and then addressing her as she approached Raven, "Do not pout Octavia. Your time will come."

For a moment it looked like Octavia was about to complain as her mouth opened, but to her credit she was able to prevent any words coming out. It was really kind of amazing, and hot, that with everyone else, including superior officers, Octavia wouldn't hesitate to bitch and moan when she wasn't getting her way, but with The Commander, her precious Heda, she was breath-takingly subservient. Just like the majority of Lexa's people. Although it was easy for Raven to understand that kind of devotion, as such a short time ago she had hated this woman for putting her first boyfriend Finn to death. Now she was about to lick her pussy, and Raven couldn't think of it as anything but an honour. One she was desperate not to screw up.

Lexa smiled at the devotion she saw in Raven's eyes. Honestly given their history she thought it would take much more than crushing the mountain together to inspire that kind of reaction from this woman, and perhaps even with the promise of Clarke and her talented mouth sharing their bed with them would take some convincing. Instead Raven was proving to be just as eager as Octavia, and for it Lexa fully intended to reward Raven in all sorts of ways. Although this would perhaps be Lexa's personal favourite, Lexa thought to herself rather selfishly as she gently pushed Raven to lay flat on her back so she could mount that gorgeous face of hers.

Once she was hovering over her Lexa lowered herself down slowly, not wanting to spook Raven at this fragile stage in the seduction. Thankfully Lexa only continued to see devotion and lust in the other brunette's eyes as she completed her dissent until the lips of her cunt were pressed down against Raven's mouth. There was then a long pause, which would no doubt have worried a lesser top, but The Commander knew that Raven was just savouring her first taste of pussy. Proving her right Raven then frantically started licking her pussy, causing Lexa to chuckle in delight and reached down to stroke Raven's long locks as she gave for a few instructions.

"Oooooh Raven, that's right, lick my pussy. Please your Heda." Lexa commanded, "But not too much. I do not wish to cum in your hot little mouth yet. Yes! That's it, nice and slow, mmmmm, good girl."

To Lexa's delight Raven quickly obeyed her commands, all while looking up to her Commander for further instructions. Lexa was happy to give her a few, but there would be plenty of time to properly train Raven in the ways of pleasing pussy, and there was definitely something to be said for the novice who made up for her lack of experience with enthusiasm to please, and more often than not increasing enthusiasm for the taste of pussy. Oh yes, now she was familiar with the taste Raven was eagerly licking and sucking Lexa's juices as they port out of her cunt and directly into the other brunette's mouth, and there was no doubt in Lexa's mind that Raven would enjoy it just as much, if not more, when it would be her cum.

Suddenly noticing something out of the corner of her eye Lexa turned her head and scowled, "Octavia! Did I give you permission to touch yourself?"

"No Heda! Sorry Heda!" Octavia barked like she'd just been caught doing something wrong by a superior officer, which she had, quickly removing one hand from her breasts and the other from her pussy and putting them behind her back before she whimpered, "You're just so hot. All of you, together, it's just... so fucking hot."

"I know." Lexa nodded in acknowledgement, then stared at Octavia expectantly.

After a long pause Octavia gulped and hesitantly asked, "Heda... can... can I eat Clarke's pussy?"

"No." Lexa said firmly, before smiling, "But you may sit your ass down in front of me so I may have the privilege of eating you out."

"Oh fuck." Octavia swore softly, so overwhelmed she couldn't move for a few seconds.

Then Octavia scrambled to get in position, making Lexa smile again. It wasn't exactly easy, this makeshift bed was half the size of the luxurious one made for the reigning Commander in Polis, but Octavia was just about able to sit down on the other side of the bed to where Clarke was now hanging off of it, and Lexa was just about able to bend her body down to get to her prize. Which was uncomfortable, but so worth it to taste this girl, and to hear her swear some more in disbelief and delight. As she should. This wasn't an act Lexa would perform for just any pretty girl she met, and certainly not for just any of her warriors. But this was a special occasion, and if Octavia was willing and she played her cards right she just might become truly special to her Commander.

Octavia was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. There was no other possible explanation for something this good happening to her. It had gone too far for it to be a practical joke, and there was no way the real life Lexa was going down on her right now, so she tried her best to just shut off her brain and enjoy this extremely vivid fantasy. Which was incredibly easy to do, considering just how good Dream Lexa was at eating pussy. Which certainly wasn't out of character for Dream Lexa, as Octavia had spent many nights getting off to the idea of watching her tongue fuck Dream Clarke, and even a few precious dreams were Octavia had allowed herself to imagine Lexa returning the favour.

Although Octavia quickly discovered that this imaginary Lexa was a lot better than usual, practically able to turn her into a whimpering mess without even touching her clit. And then minutes, or possibly hours, later when she started brushing over it with every other swipe of her tongue it was all Octavia could do not to immediately start begging some more. She mostly did this because, as in her dreams, she liked to drag this out. But also because Dream Lexa didn't normally like to be rushed, whether that was the occasional times she went down on Octavia or the more frequent times Octavia was given the privilege of eating The Commander's cunt.

Pretty much the second she got in position Octavia closed her eyes, unable to deal with the intensity of what was happening. She kept her eyes shut for a very long time, convincing herself all she was feeling was a dream, and if she opened her eyes all she'd find was an empty bed, and some ruined bed sheets. Instead she found a train of the three hottest women she'd ever met, the reality rushing back to her and almost making her cum. It was enough to make her violently buck her hips into the face of her Commander, an offence which should have probably led to her execution, but instead Lexa just nipped her clit just enough to be painful while again making her feel like she was going to cum again.

It was also the straw which broke the camels back, this overwhelming situation breaking down her persona of a strong warrior which she had worked so hard to create and turned her into the scared little girl she truly was, terrified to make a single move as she feared it would be the wrong one and ruin what had to be the purest heaven she would ever know. She whimpered, she whined and she even wept because she was just so God damn overwhelmed with pleasure, and happiness, and desperate not to ruin it. So much so Octavia found herself digging her nails into the palm of her hands, grinding her teeth, and eventually biting down on her hands to prevent herself from saying something stupid. But it was only a matter of time.

Sure enough Octavia broke the silence by whimpering, "Please Heda, make me cum. I, I need to cum."

Lexa smiled into Octavia's cunt at this reaction. God, she loved to hear a woman begging for her, and it was only sweeter when it was a warrior woman. Or someone she genuinely cared about, which it seemed Octavia was already in danger of becoming. And this wasn't just begging for more, this was begging to cum, which again was even sweeter. Of course normally Lexa would ignore such a request at first and tease her lover a little bit more. After all, The Commander didn't just go down on anyone, so when she did Lexa liked to take her time and enjoy it. And then it happened again, she would have to remind Octavia that she should not want to rush such an honour. But this night was not about her, or Octavia, it was about Clarke, and Lexa was eager to give her what she really wanted.

So Lexa increased her attention to Octavia's clit, at first lingering on it with every stroke of her tongue and then taking it into her mouth for a gentle sucking. This alone was enough to render Octavia completely incoherent, and if she wanted Lexa could have kept her that way until she found her voice again. And then continued teasing her. But again, it was not her primary goal for the day, so instead Lexa brought up a hand in between Octavia's legs so she could start rubbing her pussy with her right hand, particularly making sure that her fingers were nice and wet so when the time was right she could slide them one by one into the other girl.

As she prepared to make Octavia cum Lexa reached down with her other hand to grab Raven's hair tightly and pulled her up into her pussy. Which was not much, as Lexa was already sitting pretty firmly on Raven's face, and Raven in turn was willingly pushing her face upward so she could suck on Lexa's pussy lips as well as lick them, but it wasn't really meant to physically get Raven closer to her cunt. It was a command, one which Lexa would be happy to verbalise if Raven couldn't guess what she wanted, but as that would have meant removing her mouth from the yummy treat in front of her The Commander was hoping that the mechanic was smart enough to get the message.

Honestly Lexa never really doubted it, but there was definitely something to the vindication of feeling Raven's tongue entering her pussy. She celebrated the occasion by slowly pushing a finger into Octavia's cunt, Lexa then leaving it there for a few long seconds as she struggled not to immediately cum from the feeling of Octavia's wet heat around her, and another wet heat from Raven thrusting in and out of her. It was tempting, so very tempting, but she was The Commander, and she refused to cum first. And once she had calmed herself down she easily succeeded, rapidly beginning to thrust her finger in and out of Octavia and curling that finger inside her, which alone was enough to make Octavia cum first, second, and third.

Raven was next to cum. She tried desperately hard to make Lexa cum first, or at least quickly after Octavia's screams of pleasure made it crystal clear she was cumming hard, but her own inexperience became painfully obvious, as was just how experienced Lexa and Clarke were. Which for Lexa was expected, but was flat-out impressive for Clarke. From the feel of it she'd practically been living with her face buried in Lexa's cunt over the past few weeks that they had been planning to take out the mountain. That, or she'd had some secret lover on the Ark that no one knew about. Or she had been just going down on every woman she met since they made their alliance with the Grounders, or even since they landed on earth. None of which sounded implausible given just how quickly and powerfully she made Raven cum.

Before today Raven would have rather proudly called herself experienced in sex, but these women were making her feel like a total novice. Sure, it was a different kind of sex, but still. More importantly before today Raven would have claim to have had an orgasm before, plenty from herself and a few from Finn, but nothing compared to this. This was the purest definition of ecstasy. A life changing feeling which instantly turned Raven out, or at least made her addicted to lesbian sex. But it also had one major downside, namely being so mind blowing that Raven completely forgot about making Lexa cum. In fairness Raven forgot everything, including her own name, but concentrating on her own pleasure in this moment felt like a crime against nature.

It was certainly a crime against The Commander, and one she was rightly punished for. Hopefully there would be no later punishment, at least not one that Raven wouldn't enjoy, as the punishment she received, if you could even call it that, Raven very much enjoyed. Which was namely Lexa grinding her cunt down onto her face so that her whole world became pure Lexa. Well, she was still very aware of Clarke's tongue making her cum, and Octavia's screams, but once again she was finally concentrating on what she should have been concentrating on all along, Lexa's yummy pussy. And just when she didn't think it could get any better it did, Lexa apparently taking the opportunity now she was in control to make herself cum all over Raven's face.

If cumming in Clarke's mouth hadn't been enough, and it probably was, tasting girl cum definitely pushed Raven into accepting that she had been wasting her time with guys, that she was a total lesbo and proud of it. Or at least solidify that fact. Either way Raven was overwhelmed with the desire for more, and more importantly to please Lexa, so she opened her mouth wide to cover The Commander's entrance and started frantically swallowing what was squirting out of it. She failed to get all of it, or even the majority, but that didn't matter. She got some, and more importantly she was able to ram her tongue inside there again right afterward so she was able to get more of the heavenly liquid, and of course give Lexa more pleasure.

Octavia was so jealous of Raven right now. And Lexa, even though that seemed a bit weird considering that made it sound like she wanted to eat out herself, but the point was Raven was in the middle of the train and getting to eat some pussy. Hell, she was even jealous of Clarke, because as mind blowing as this was Octavia was filled with a desperate need stronger than she had ever known before. A desperate, burning need to eat pussy. She almost didn't care who's, but ideally one of the incredibly beautiful women in front of her, time and time again Octavia trying to verbalise that, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Real Lexa just blew Dream Lexa out of the water, shattering Octavia's expectations and redefining her understanding of ecstasy. Lincoln had been a skilled lover, even when it came to oral sex, which was apparently a rarity with guys, but nothing she ever had with him could be compared to what it was like to cum on her Heda's fingers while in front of her the most beautiful women in the world relentlessly fucked each other. Although perhaps even if it was just the two of them Lexa would be able to blow her mind. The question was, would it be the same story if it was just Clarke or Raven? Despite how much Octavia had loved Lincoln, and still loved him, she suspected the answer would be yes. Especially in Clarke's case, given the way that Raven was writhing underneath her tongue.

It would probably result in her death, but Octavia became determined to find out. She suddenly just couldn't stand the thought in that moment of going her entire life without ever fucking Clarke Griffin. Apparently she would have her chance in a matter of minutes, and while she couldn't even comprehend right now what a thrill making Clarke airtight would be it wasn't enough. Octavia needed Clarke's cute little mouth on her cunt, and she wanted to taste her, even at the risk of death via jealous Commander. Although on the bright side she could probably fuck Raven without a backlash, something which Octavia was now very determined to do.

As if she could read her thoughts Lexa raised her head from her cunt and stared up at Octavia, which terrified the younger girl. Octavia remained terrified even as Lexa silently removed her fingers from her, bought those fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean while holding her gaze. Then Lexa slowly moved forwards, causing Octavia to flinch in fear. In her delusional state she almost apologised to her Heda, but Octavia barely got her mouth open in time for Lexa to press her own mouth against it, allowing Octavia to taste herself. Lexa then gave her a few seconds to get use to that flavour, then she started kissing her passionately, making Octavia forget her fear, and whatever it was she was just thinking about.

Clarke looked up when she heard Raven let out a loud whimper of disappointment. She should have known from the way it was muffled in cunt that Raven was just disappointed at being denied Lexa's yummy pussy, but the sight still made Clarke grin with delight around her friend's entrance. Also there was a little matter of the fact that this was getting them one step closer to teaming up on Clarke and making her airtight, which was almost enough to make Clarke cum without touching herself. Although having a mouthful, and a bellyful, of Raven cum had a lot to do with that, and before she joined Lexa in giving her lover the chance to taste herself Clarke was determined to make Raven cum at least one more time.

Given everything that had happened already it wasn't exactly hard. In fact once Clarke had her tongue back inside Raven's pussy it only took a few harder thrusts to push her over the edge again and provided Clarke with a fresh mouthful of girl cum, the majority of which she quickly swallowed, just like the last batch. To be fair Clarke had cheated a little bit by curling her tongue upwards, but she saw that as using what Lexa had so graciously taught her more than simply cheating. And Raven certainly didn't complain. In fact now she wasn't being smothered with Lexa's cunt Raven didn't complain very loudly, screams of pleasure once again filling the room as Clarke squeezed every little bit of that last orgasm out of her friend.

Deciding she should probably not try and push her luck in case she fucked Raven into unconsciousness or something Clarke then slowly crawled her way up her friend's body, mostly keeping eye contact with Raven the entire way as the other girl stared at her with disbelief and lust in her eyes. Although she did briefly shift her focus to where Lexa was now writhing on top of Octavia while the two of them gleefully made out. She also couldn't help but grinning at how good Raven's face looked covered in girl cum. Lexa's cum! Oh God yes, Clarke was about to taste Lexa's cum on Raven's tongue, lips and eventually on her face, which only made this more perfect.

Even more eager from that realisation Clarke quickened her pace and smashed her lips against Raven's. Raven was a little taken aback at first, but like Octavia before her quickly and eagerly kissed back so that the four women became completely lost in making out and sharing each other's flavours for several long minutes. Of course out of all of them Clarke got an extra special treat, as she got to taste a combination of Lexa's cum and pussy cream mixed with Raven's, the combination of that familiar and this new treat setting her taste-buds on fire and making her whimper with delight when she first kissed Raven, and several times throughout the kiss.

Several long minutes later Lexa broke the kiss with Octavia, and turned her attention to her favourite blonde, "Clarke."

Briefly Clarke considered pretending she didn't hear, then she broke the kiss with Raven and asked, "What?"

Instinctively Lexa glared at this insolence, which obviously worried Clarke for a moment. To put her at ease Lexa smiled wickedly and told her, "Shouldn't you be getting something?"

"Right. Of course, Heda." Clarke murmured subserviently, before grinning happily at Raven, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't." Raven softly promised, although Clarke was already up and away.

Raven wasn't sure she could move if she wanted to after those orgasms, and she definitely didn't want to as she had little doubt about what was going to happen next. Sure enough Clarke retrieved the two strap-on dildos Raven had made and brought, along with the original one Raven had made for Lexa, giving that one to Lexa and another one to Octavia before pressing the final one against Raven's crotch. Wordlessly Raven lifted her hips so Clarke could slip the straps underneath her and then firmly tighten them. Then Clarke took the dildo into her hand, stroked it as if it was real, and then mischievously grinned up at the mechanic.

"You're in for quite the treat Raven. Clarke is quite the talented little cock sucker." Lexa said proudly.

Proving her lover 100% right Clarke slid her tongue up and down Raven's shaft slowly and sensually for a few long seconds, then took the head into her mouth and began bobbing up and down it. This caused Raven to let out a soft cry of delight, as while she couldn't feel it like a guy would the stimulator inside the harness did it's job and she felt something when Clarke worshipped it. Although as she suspected when she had tried them on herself, just to make sure they wouldn't fall apart, the visual was the best part. Of course her wildest dreams were surpassed again as after half a dozen bobs of her head Clarke stuffed the entire length of the cock down her throat with barely a hint of gag. She wasn't deep throating it all that long, but it was still really fucking hot.

Lexa just enjoyed the show for a few minutes, then she prompted, "Clarke, don't forget there are two other cocks here for you to prepare for your sexy little holes."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Clarke grinned after she removed her mouth from her friend's dick, "But do you mind if I sit on Raven's cock before I suck yours and Octavia's? It's just that, you've all got to cum already, and I'm so fucking horny."

Lexa smirked at the obvious manipulation, but allowed it, "I suppose."

"Thanks babe. You're so good to me." Clarke grinned, before turning her attention back to her friend, "Ready?"

"Hell yeah." Raven said huskily.

Again grinning with delight Clarke pulled up her body, slid a hand between her legs and gently fingered herself as she did so to prepare for the much larger invasion. From the looks of it this was probably unnecessary given how wet she was. Besides, she must have been taking a hell of a dicking from Lexa lately, given what Raven had made for the couple. So it didn't surprise her in the least when her friend lined herself up with the dildo and then slowly but easily slid herself all the way down in one thrust, Clarke closing her eyes and letting out really cute sounds of pleasure as she did so. Then she opened her eyes again and grinned down at Raven, pretty much giving Raven no choice but to smile back sheepishly.

"Oh Raven, this feels so awesome." Clarke grinned.

"I bet." Raven said softly.

"And it's about to get better." Octavia piped up, before shoving her cock into Clarke's face.

Typically the younger girl hadn't waited to be asked, and Raven wasn't sure Octavia even had the decency to throw Lexa an apologetic look. Not that she really checked, because Raven was too busy watching Clarke eagerly opening her mouth and beginning to bob her head up and down Octavia's dick. It must've been okay because Lexa didn't complain, instead standing awkwardly on the bed opposite Octavia to provide Clarke with another cock to suck. Clarke made good use of that, going back and forth in between each strap-on as she stroked them with her hands, licked and mostly sucked them passionately, and generally just acted as if they were real. For most of this she remained still on Raven's lap, although there were a few moments she bounced up and down, driving the stimulator into Raven's clit and making her moan.

Again Lexa enjoyed the show for a while before asking, "Clarke, are you ready to be made airtight?"

Immediately removing her mouth from Lexa's dick Clarke begged, "Oh God yes! Please Lexa, please make me airtight."

Lexa smiled, "You can do better than that."

"Please Commander, make me airtight." Clarke pleaded, "Heda... please Heda, I'm begging you, make me airtight. Fill all my holes with cock an fuck me like a total whore. Please? Fuck my ass in front of my friends, mmmmm, while my friends watch, ooooooh, and fuck me. I want to be taken in all my holes. Please, my Heda, make that dream come true for me."

"Well... since you asked nicely." Lexa said dryly while pulling away and slowly leaning down behind her target, "But only if you keep sucking Octavia's dick."

"Yes Heda." Clarke eagerly obeyed.

Lexa paused once she was in position and just took a few long minutes to admire Clarke's cute little butt. And she briefly stuck a few fingers into her mouth, before sticking one of them into Clarke's slutty little ass hole. Considering just how frequently and roughly she had been fucking it ever since a few weeks ago when she had popped Clarke's anal cherry the hole remained impressively tight, which as far as Lexa was concerned only further proved it was made for fucking. But it also meant that at least some preparation was in order, and while she certainly didn't tease Clarke as she sometimes did Lexa did spend a few minutes fingering the other girl's butt, even slipping a second and a third finger to stretch it out for the invasion to come.

Of course it was not long before Lexa was using one hand to push one of Clarke's ass cheeks aside while she use the other to guide her cock to that beautiful little target. It also wasn't long before she was pushing inside more roughly than usual, showing her dominance over the blonde by ramming almost half of the dildo up her butt in that first hard thrust. It also showed off just how much of a butt slut Lexa had turned Clarke into, or this girl always was, because Clarke moaned shamelessly as a result of the rough anal penetration. Although that probably had a lot to do with the fact that the blonde's dirtiest dream had come true, something Lexa felt compelled to point out.

"Congratulations sky girl." Lexa said once in her native tongue, and then in the language the other women would recognise before continuing in that language, "You are now airtight. In front of your own people, no less. By your own people. Mmmmm yes, by the grace of your Commander and your own people each one of your slut holes is stuffed like the little whore you are."

As the only response she got from Clarke was whimpers, cries and even moans of pleasure Lexa officially began butt fucking the other girl almost immediately after she finished speaking, only pausing to move her other hand to Clarke's cheeks so she could spread them open and give herself the best possible view of that dildo pumping in and out of the blonde's forbidden hole. Of course while Lexa wanted to maintain her air of dominance, and emphasise just how big of an ass whore Clarke was, she didn't want to be cruel, so she made sure that her first half a dozen thrusts were slow and gentle, and didn't add even a single inch into Clarke's rectum. The thrusts after that were a different story, although they too were met with a positive response.

Given these rather unique circumstances Lexa should probably have been concentrating on more than just Clarke's responses, but at this moment it was hard for her to concentrate on anything which wasn't her dick slowly disappearing into Clarke's tight little butt hole. Although that was also true when she had fully buried her strap-on within Clarke's bowels and began pumping the full length of the cock in and out of the most private hole on her girlfriend's body. Besides, this was the first time Clarke was taking it in all three of her holes. No wonder Lexa couldn't take her eyes off of her. Even when she could turn her eyes away from Clarke's cock filled pussy and ass she was mostly just watching Clarke suck cock, although to be fair the brief glance at Octavia's face seemed to be positive.

Octavia still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Any of it really, but specifically the Commander, her Heda, ass fucking Clarke right in front of her! DP'ing Clarke with Raven! Making her airtight with the help of Raven and herself. Fuck, how could this be real? And yet, it sure did feel real. Perhaps even more real than it should, as even though she knew it was ridiculous Octavia could have sworn she could feel Clarke sucking, and moaning, around her cock. Or maybe she was just overwhelmed by the mental stimulation of all this. Or maybe a combination of that and the fact that she was still recovering from her earlier orgasms. Whatever the case she felt close to cumming, and she wasn't even touching herself. And just when Octavia didn't think it could get any better it did.

"Octavia..." Lexa suddenly announced, waiting until she had the other girl's attention before even looking at her, "Have you ever butt fucked anyone before?"

Taken off-guard Octavia stammered, "N, no."

"Would you like too?" Lexa asked.

Her eyes going wide Octavia murmured in disbelief, "You mean-"

"Would you like to have a turn with Clarke's ass." Lexa offered nonchalantly, like she was offering food or something.

"I, I..." Octavia wanted to say yes, but this felt like a test, "I couldn't. She's yours."

"She is." Lexa agrees, "Which means if I want to share her, I share her. Just like I have been doing all night."

"Well, yeah. But..." Octavia murmured, still unable to believe it, "It's her ass!"

"Does that thought not appeal to you?" Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I think it's so fucking hot I think I'm about to explode." Octavia confessed, "But most girls don't take it in that hole for just anyone."

"And Clarke certainly doesn't. She is mine." Lexa said firmly, "But I know for a fact she wants you too. Isn't that right Clarke?"

"Yes! Please Octavia, fuck me!" Clarke pleaded shamelessly when she removed her mouth from the cock, "Fuck my ass. Please Octavia, I want you to fuck it."

For a few more seconds Octavia just stared in disbelief, then she smirked, "Well, who am I to turn down an offer like that?"

Lexa smirked back before she swiftly pulled out her cock, moved aside and spread Clarke's cheeks for Octavia. When Octavia then looked at her apprehensively she explained, "I wish to watch this."

"Of course Heda." Octavia nodded in respect.

"Just hurry up and fuck me!" Clarke huffed.

"Patience brat!" Lexa said sternly, smacking Clarke's ass roughly and causing the blonde to yelp.

This gave Octavia a moment to admire the way her Commander was holding Clarke's cheeks open for her, and the way her friend's ass hole remained slightly open. She hadn't known it at the time, but it was nothing on how Clarke would look after it was all said and done, or after Octavia was done using it like the fuck hole it was once they had officially got together. At that moment she was just concentrating on not screwing up as she pressed her cock against Clarke's butt hole and with only slightly trembling hands pushed forwards, slowly sliding her strap-on deep into her friend's rectum. In the ass of Clarke Griffin, the unofficial leader of Skaikru. Up the ass of The Commander's woman, as The Commander gave her the perfect view of it.

For a long time Octavia was so overwhelmed by the sight before her that her mind seemed to just completely shut down. Luckily she must have been some kind of butt pounder in a previous life, because she had some sort of autopilot which not only allowed her to finish burying her cock inside her friends ass, but she began automatically sodomising Clarke while her precious Heda watched with a gleeful look of lust on her face. This went on for some time, in till Octavia regained the mental capacity to swear nothing could be better than this, only to be proven wrong once again as Lexa moved round and presented Clarke with the cock which had just been deep inside her butt.

Her friend didn't even hesitate wrapping her lips around it, which caused Octavia to swear loudly, "Fuck!"

Or maybe her words just sounded loud because the only other sound in the room was Clarke greedily sucking her own butt cream off of Lexa's dick. Either way Octavia found herself just staring in disbelief at her friend going ass to mouth, but occasionally she looked down as if to confirm, yes, she was still pumping Clarke's butt. The only difference now was that without anyone spreading the cheeks her view of the penetration wasn't as good, although it was replaced by Clarke's cheeks jiggling every time her thighs connected with them, which was a wonderful feeling and sound as well as sight. It was one Octavia increasingly got to enjoy as the sodomy continued and she found herself picking up the pace with a grin of lust, which didn't go unnoticed by The Commander.

"Not so fast Octavia!" Lexa commanded suddenly and firmly, "We do not want Clarke to cum yet, do we?"

"No?" Octavia initially asked, before firmly stating, "No Heda! I'm sorry Heda!"

Lexa smiled, "I cannot blame you for your enthusiasm, but we're just getting started with this slut."

Despite her better judgement Octavia couldn't resist smiling back, "Of course not Heda."

Clarke was more than fine with that, at least for now. Experience with particularly Lexa told her that the desire to cum would soon become unbearable, but for now she felt like she was in heaven as the experience of being made airtight was better than she'd ever dreamt. And how could it not be? This was not some mere dream, or some random strangers doing this to her. These were the three sexiest women she'd ever met, all inside her at the same time thanks to Raven, and right now not only was Raven fucking her pussy for the first time but Octavia was fucking her ass for the first time while she tasted her own ass on Lexa's cock, something Clarke had become very fond of ever since becoming The Commander's mate. And somehow all this got even better.

"Octavia, swap places with me." Lexa ordered, then explaining, "Clarke has finished cleaning my cock, which means she'll want more ass cream."

"Hell yeah!" Octavia exclaimed, quickly swapping places with her leader and then taunting her friend when she stuck her cock in her face, "Here you go Clarke, more yummy ass cream for you to clean. Oh fuck yeah, clean it you greedy ATM slut! Mmmmm, you look so good with a cock in your mouth Clarke. Oooooh shit, you make such a sexy little cock sucker."

Ignoring Octavia's words Clarke eagerly wrapped her mouth around her friend's dick and began eagerly cleaning it. When it was just Lexa and herself Clarke tended to give a more long, drawn-out blow job so she could savour the taste of her own butt, and give her top the proper respect she deserved. But now she was taking those cocks deep within her throat quickly so she could get every drop of her ass cream, and then almost instantly be provided with a fresh batch, the entire time either Lexa or Octavia not only fucking her ass, but with every thrust impaling her pussy on Raven's cock. It was all part of the fantasy she had confessed to Lexa, and her wonderful girlfriend was fulfilling that dream better than Clarke could have possibly hoped.

Over, and over, and over again Lexa and Octavia swapped places, and for a long while Clarke was lost in overwhelming perverted pleasure. She had never felt more like a slut, and for better or for worse she loved every moment of it, and never wanted it to end. Oh God yes, she wanted these three amazing women to fuck her all at the same time forever. Unfortunately that just wasn't possible. No one had the stamina for that, and inevitably the desire to cum just became too much. Clarke held her tongue for a record amount of time, at least for her, because again she wanted this to last, but inevitably during one of the many swaps that Lexa and Octavia did she couldn't help but beg shamelessly for them to make her cum.

"Make me cum!" Clarke practically wept, "Please Heda, pound my slutty little ass hole and make me cum. I wanna cum for you Lexa. I wanna cum for you and my friends. Mmmmm I need to cum! I need the three of you to make me cum like a slut. Please, Commander, pound me! Pound my girl loving fuck holes and make me cum like the air tight slut I am!"

There was a brief pause as Lexa savoured Clarke's words, then she turned to her warrior, "Octavia, hammer Clarke's little ass hole until she cums. Then hammer her some more. Hammer that little forbidden hole of hers until there is no strength left in your body, then get out of the way so I can show you how a true top treats a bottom's bottom."

"Yes Heda." Octavia nodded eagerly, not even thinking of disobeying.

Then Octavia eagerly reinserted her cock and started pumping Clarke's butt again. Both the penetration and the initial fucking were way too gentle for Clarke's liking. But she didn't complain because she was confident that Octavia would give her what she wanted, and sure enough the pace slowly but surely picked up until it felt like she was being spanked from the way that Octavia's thighs were crashing against her butt cheeks, making them jiggle perhaps more than ever before. It was then, when she was finally receiving a hard ass pounding, that Clarke came, maybe harder than ever before and she was still getting double stuffed, and somehow it only got better.

Raven felt like she had been somewhat forgotten in all this, but she didn't care. Clarke had licked her to the best orgasms of her life, and she owed her. So if this was Clarke's fantasy she was happy to play even a small part in it. Then Clarke started cumming on her cock, and Raven really didn't feel left out any more. In fact she felt very involved, especially when Clarke started thrusting herself back each time Octavia, and eventually Lexa, pushed forwards and when they pulled out Clarke would hammer herself down on Raven's dick. Sure, that was the blonde maximising her own pleasure, but if Raven wasn't there maybe Clarke wouldn't be cumming quite so hard.

To Raven surprise Clarke wasn't the only one who was cumming. She was certainly the first, and seem to cum the hardest, but Octavia made it no secret that she was cumming from 'fucking Clarke's tight little ass' and given the way she screamed and shook Raven didn't doubt it. Not long afterwards the combination of exhaustion and pleasure forced Octavia to pull her cock out of Clarke's back hole and stumble back, allowing Lexa to wordlessly replace her. It was hard to tell whether Lexa came or not, but given what happened to Octavia it was a safe bet she did, and Raven could have sworn that the mighty Commander occasionally stopped for just a few seconds.

Either way Raven certainly came, hard and frequently. She didn't think she would, she had thought that the little knobs inside the harnesses would just keep the wearer from feeling completely neglected while using one on her lover, but really she had no idea. Of course it wasn't just the stimulator proving to be more effective than Raven guessed, it was from the sheer joy of fucking Clarke, the girl she had been crushing on for a long time, in such an intimate and perverted way. And Raven could only imagine it was better for Octavia and Lexa, because they were fucking Clarke up the butt, which was even more perverted than what Raven was doing. Also she could imagine the feeling of dominance they must have been experiencing must be so erotic.

It certainly felt that way to Raven as she got a tiny taste of it when she started thrusting upwards into Clarke's pussy. She did this because she wanted to be more involved, and she had just wanted to make her friend cum harder, but the mental stimulation from it was even stronger than before. Unfortunately this somewhat backfired as it led to Clarke passing out, although Raven was happily prepared to argue that was more due to the fact that Lexa was hammering Clarke's ass with more speed and power than Octavia had used, perhaps just to prove who Clarke truly belonged too. On the bright side it made Clarke cum extra hard for a few long seconds, and she definitely wasn't the only one, Raven kind of glad that her friend collapsed on top of her because it gave her a chance to recover from her climaxes.

Octavia was so impressed with Lexa. Especially as she continued to pound Clarke's sweet little ass without a hint of stopping. God, Lexa literally ass fucked Clarke into unconsciousness, and it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Her Heda was truly a goddess, and it would be an honour just to be her personal boot licker. What she might actually be offering was hard to fathom right now, but Octavia hoped that no matter what happened that Lexa would let her have another shot at that amazing little ass her Heda was thoroughly destroying, even if it was just so that Lexa could then show her what a true top was, like she was doing now.

Just when Octavia didn't think she could get more amazed Clarke finally passed out from her climaxes, and then almost immediately Lexa pulled her cock out of her girlfriend's ass and shuffled back, giving herself and Octavia a good look at their handiwork. Handiwork which made Octavia gasp like a little girl, because Clarke's ass hole looked literally ruined. It was gaping wide open like one of their cocks was still pounding it, with no sign of closing, allowing herself and Lexa to see deep into Clarke's bowels. Which Octavia should have found gross and disgusting, but God help her she didn't. In fact she just stared at Clarke's well gaped butt for what was maybe a full minute, although it felt more like a full hour, until she received another command from her Heda.

"Octavia." Lexa said softly but firmly, waiting until she had the other woman's attention before telling her, "I have another loyalty test for you and Raven."

"Anything." Octavia swore softly.

Lexa smiled softly and commanded first Octavia, then Raven, "Go kneel down in front of Raven and press the tip of your cock against her lips. I want her to suck it clean. Do you hear me Raven? I wish for you to suck Octavia's cock! Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Raven croaked weakly.

For a second Octavia hesitated while looking apprehensively at her friend. She then gave her an apologetic look and did as she was told. Raven looked apprehensive, especially when Octavia was kneeling down in front of her and pressing the tip of her cock against her lips. But instead of complaining like Octavia half expected her to do Raven closed her eyes, scrunched up her face and took the head of the dildo which had just been pummelling Clarke's butt into her mouth. Then after a brief hesitation Raven began sucking it, making Octavia grin wickedly. To make matters even better Octavia noticed out of the corner of her eye Clarke moving down Raven's body so she could take that strap-on into her mouth and start cleaning it of her own cum and pussy cream, making Octavia grin even wider.

At that point Octavia was just unable to stop herself from commenting, "Oh God yes, that's it Raven, suck my cock. Suck my big fucking dick! Mmmmm, suck Clarke's slutty little ass off of it. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, that's so hot. I can't believe I have another chick sucking my dick. And it looks so fucking good! Mmmmm, your lips look so fucking good stretched around my big dick. I love it. I love you sucking my dick Raven, becoming my little cock sucker and cleaning Clarke's whore butt off of it! Oh yeah Raven, you're just as slutty as Clarke now. Yeahhhh, look at you, mmmmm, sucking slut butt off a dick, ooooooh, that's so nasty. You're a nasty little whore now Raven. A nasty little ass to mouth whore!"

"As are you." Lexa said dryly, quickly jumping to her feet on the bed beside Octavia and pushing the head of her strap-on against Octavia's lips.

Thanks to those lips already being parted as Octavia prepared to continue talking dirty Lexa was pretty much able to just push the head of her cock straight inside Octavia's mouth. Well, that and Octavia opened her mouth in surprise. And maybe part of her automatically recognised it was Lexa doing this to her. Either way she felt this was right, she also was a nasty little ATM whore. Partly because Lexa made her one, and oh did Octavia like the idea of The Commander making Octavia her nasty little ATM whore, but maybe also partly because she was one to begin with, as she found she didn't mind the taste and even eagerly began sucking Lexa's cock, once again completing the train, or was it a daisy chain at this point, of the most beautiful women she knew all having sex, in an incredibly twisted way.

"Yes, that's it Octavia, suck my cock. Clean it of Clarke's ass, just as Clarke did before you. Become, what was it you said? Ah yes, a nasty little ass to mouth whore. Just like your little friends Clarke and Raven." Lexa encouraged after a few moments of her usual stoicism, which of course just made particularly Octavia suck cock even more eagerly than she was before, which was really saying something. Then Lexa turned her attention to Raven, and of course her precious Clarke, "Mmmmm, and just look at them go. Clarke just can't get enough of her own cum, and Raven seems to like the taste of Clarke's ass as much as you do Octavia. Not quite as much as Clarke loves the taste of her own ass, but perhaps there will be time for that. Would you like that? Huh? To have the honour of tasting Clarke's ass on my cock again?"

"Yes Heda." Octavia quickly agreed, only taking her Commander's dick out of her mouth long enough to say that before stuffing it back in.

"Raven? Clarke?" Lexa questioned.

"God yes, this was amazing." Clarke beamed, taking a few more seconds to stare up lovingly at Lexa before going back to her cock sucking.

"Yes please." Raven said softly, before unknowingly further following her friends lead by returning Octavia's dick to her mouth.

Lexa smiled, "I'm glad we're all in agreement."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Octavia Blake whimpered in pleasure, partly because she still had her wife Clarke Griffin's tongue deep inside her ass, but also partly because her other wives had arrived. The joy of seeing them was momentarily replaced by embarrassment, her cheeks flushing as she remembered how she had been publicly beaten and butt fucked in front of them and hundreds of other grounders not that long ago. Then that feeling was replaced by anger as she remembered just how she had lost. It was anger she had been forced to swallow as she was forbidden to make The Commander look weak in public, but now they were all in private she could let out her grievances.

"Hey Lexa, thanks for the assist." Octavia grumbled.

"I was not assisting, I was teaching." Lexa said dryly, "Although I would have thought you would have learned by now not to turn your back on an opponent."

"I only did it because you were speaking." Octavia whined, "And you know I can't ignore you, Heda."

Lexa frowned at the disrespectful way Octavia said her title, but before she could say anything Clarke pulled her face out of Octavia's ass and quipped, "You know it's possible to address The Commander without completely exposing your back to your opponent babe."

Octavia snorted, "Of course you take her side. The two of you are in cahoots."

"They're right, O." Raven said softly, and before Octavia could complain again quickly added, "What if that hadn't been Clarke? What if it was someone who actually wanted to kill you? Huh?"

Lowering her head Octavia pouted, "I, I wouldn't-"

"But you do." Lexa frowned firmly, stepping closer, "You're good, but you're not invincible, and too often you forget that. You get cocky. Like you think being one of the wives of the Commander makes you untouchable. And every time you choose to be so reckless, you come closer to subtracting a vital part of this relationship and breaking our hearts."

Standing up and giving her a smile Clarke said, "We say and do this because we love you O."

For a moment Octavia lifted her head and opened her mouth to protest, but then she saw the looks on the faces of her wives and instantly lowered her head in apology, "You're right. I'm sorry Heda."

Lexa smiled, cupped Octavia's cheek, and whispered, "Your apology is accepted."

Then Lexa stepped forward into a gentle kiss, Octavia eagerly melting into it and into the strong arms of her Commander. She might be willing to submit to Clarke on occasion, but no one had ever had such power over her like Lexa did. Lexa could make her feel weak and submissive just from a gentle kiss. Then when Lexa added her tongue Octavia massaged it with her own without even thinking about fighting it. She even gasped softly and girlishly as Lexa squeezed her incredibly sore ass, and then Octavia just went back to submissively kissing her wife back. Of course it had always been this way between them, and if anything had solidified it, it was their second night together, in which Lexa took her now sore ass and made it hers forever.

*

Octavia and Raven weren't normally summoned to the War Tent, but there they were, waiting just outside the big group of grounders as Lexa discussed plans with her generals, and as had become the norm Clarke was by Lexa's side, occasionally offering up her own opinions, which grounders all listen too. The blonde also occasionally looked at them, a hard to read expression on her face. Maybe nervousness, excitement and lust? If that was the case it was very intriguing given the last time they were alone together, Octavia's mind racing with possibilities, and she was sure Raven's was too. Then, finally, Lexa dismissed her generals, while making it clear she wanted them to stay.

Once the four of them were alone Lexa ordered, "Octavia kom Skaikru, come here."

"Yes Heda." Octavia said softly, quickly moving forward until she was standing in front of her Commander.

Lexa looked her warrior up and down, and then slowly circled Octavia while telling her, "Clarke very much appreciated your, work, last night. You and Raven did so well at pleasing us. Especially you."

"Thank you Heda." Octavia smiled, and when Lexa gave her a look she quickly added, "And thank you for the opportunity to please you in that way. It was an honour."

"Yes, it was." Lexa agreed, then after a pause asked, "Would you do it again?"

"In a heartbeat." Octavia said truthfully, waiting until Lexa circle her again so she could look into her eyes as she added, "I would do anything for you, my Heda."

"I believe that." Lexa said, coming to stand in front of Octavia again, "Which is why I'm going to offer you and Raven the chance to make this a regular thing."

"Thank you Heda." Octavia smiled, "I'd love that."

"Me too." Raven piped up.

"Oh don't worry baby, you'll get your turn." Clarke reassured her friend, walking over to the box Raven had been sitting on, joining her, and linking their fingers, "For now just close your pretty mouth and watch what Lexa is about to do to O."

Lexa cleared her throat to get Octavia's attention again, the warrior understandably having looked round to the other women. Once she was looking at her again Lexa allowed some of the nervousness she was feeling to show before revealing, "I have shared my bed with multiple women before. Many times in fact. Commanders before me forced as many as they wanted into their bed, but I have never done that. I have never had too, and I never want too. So I wish to make this clear, this is an offer, not a command. One you can reject freely without needing to worry about repercussions. And do not simply tell me you will do anything for me again. Simply listen to what I'm about to say. Which, perhaps ironically, is a command. Do you understand?"

"Yes Heda." Octavia replied softly, realising that The Commander was nervous, and finding it adorable, "I promise."

Lexa nodded and then with a calming breath told the other brunette, "I have been with multiple women before, but last night was special. There was an energy, a connection, the likes of which I've not experienced before. It surprised me at first, but I realised it shouldn't. After all, you were not just there because you wanted to please me. No, you wanted to please each other. You and Raven have feelings for Clarke, and she most certainly returns them. And I think in time you and Raven could come to love each other as well. Or maybe you already do. The question is, can your adoration for me turn into a genuine affection? And I confess, I'm not entirely sure what I feel for you. But I do feel something, and I would very much like to explore it."

"So would I Heda." Octavia blurted out, before lowering her head apologetically.

For a few seconds Lexa frowned at her warrior, then continued, "But I need to make something clear before we go any further. I am Heda. Everything you see is mine to command. For it to stay that way, and you under my protection, I need to be seen as strong. Always, in everything I do. If I was to submit to you, or anyone, and it got out, it would be seen as weak. It would be also a weakness just to let you into a relationship with Clarke and top her whenever you want with no repercussions. So I want you to really think about this Octavia... are you willing to submit to me?"

Blushing slightly at the thought Octavia hesitantly asked, "By, by submit, you mean..."

"In every possible way." Lexa clarified, stepping closer to her pray.

"Even... even... you know, up the butt?" Octavia pushed.

"Especially up the butt." Lexa smirked, gently sliding her hand round and over to squeeze Octavia's backside, causing the other top to let out a little gasp, "You have a truly amazing ass Octavia. If you were my sex slave I'd screw your little butt hole on a daily basis until it was permanently gaped open. Then I'd throw you out onto the streets, where I guarantee you'd still be able to make some money for me as Polis's most popular anal whore."

"Wow." Octavia gulped, feeling equal parts nervous and turned on.

"Actually no..." Lexa corrected herself, "That's how I would treat any other woman with an ass like yours, but you are different. I'm not sure I could ever share this ass. And I won't. Mmmmm, I promise you Octavia, if you submit to me this ass will be exclusively mine. And I don't like it when other people use my property, so you won't have to worry about going on the streets, because no matter how wide and deep I stretch your holes I'll keep you by my side, so I can have access to you whenever I want."

"Erm, babe." Clarke piped up, "Remember, we're not trying to scare the poor girl off."

"I'm not. I'm just making it clear what she's in for." Lexa reassured her girlfriend, before quickly turning her attention back to hopefully her future girlfriend, "Besides, I think it's working."

"Because she hasn't run screaming yet?" Clarke quipped.

"Yes." Lexa said while still looking at Octavia, before softening her approach a little when she saw the look on the other brunette's face, "I know this must be scary, but I promise you, you'll enjoy it. I've been sodomising women for years, I know exactly how to turn a scared little virgin ass hole into a slutty little fuck hole. And there is so much more I want to do to you. Like take this beautiful face for a ride. Oh yes, lay you down and just mount you. Grind my wet cunt into your face until I cum all over it. Then slam your little pussy with my strap-on until you cum all over it and scream my name. Maybe even fist you, which I assume would be another first. And I definitely want to eat that little pussy of yours. Just always on my terms, not yours. But I do want to eat you, and do so much more to you. And if all that scares you, it should. Being my lover isn't an easy task. Just ask Clarke. But I promise I will ease you in, and we will spend most of our attention on Clarke, at least at first. That is, if you're up for the challenge."

There was a slight pause and then Clarke piped up again, "If you want to take some time to think about it, we'll understand."

"I don't." Octavia said, puffing up her chest as if she'd actually refuse, before dropping to her knees and begging, "Please Heda, please take my ass and make me yours."

Lexa smirked, first at Octavia, then at Clarke, then at Octavia again, "Convince me. Worship my feet and prove you wish to be mine."

Immediately Octavia shot her head down to Lexa's feet and began pressing her lips to them while occasionally murmuring things like, "Please Heda, make me yours! I wanna be yours! Yours and Clarke's. Please? Fuck my ass and enslave me! I'm yours to take Heda, in any hole you want."

Even though she made sure to continue sounding enthusiastic about the prospect of being butt fucked the truth was Octavia was terrified. Butt banging Clarke felt so awesome and natural that Octavia was convinced she was a pure top. Then again it felt natural to be on her knees begging Lexa to fuck her in the butt. Which made Octavia very confused, and scared. All she knew was that Lexa was a goddess, and the most important thing to her was pleasing her precious Heda. And she would do anything for that. Even subject herself to the ultimate humiliation of giving up her most private hole. And she would most certainly grovel at Lexa's feet.

Raven was really jealous of this. Not of Lexa for having the powerful Octavia grovelling at her feet, or for being given permission to sodomise Octavia. No, she was jealous of Octavia. Well, she wasn't in a hurry to give up HER anal cherry, but if she was going to do that for anyone it would be definitely for the Commander, Lexa looking so powerful that at that moment Raven wanted to join Octavia on her knees worshipping the ruler of the Thirteenth clans. Maybe even shove Octavia out of the way. Or better yet take over Clarke's position of Lexa's girlfriend. She only thought that for a moment, but it still made her feel guilty, although what made her feel better was thinking what Clarke and Lexa seem to be offering was so much better than that.

Glancing over at her blonde friend Raven notice that Clarke was eyeing her nervously. Clearly she was unsure what Raven would do. Whether this would be too much. And there was part of Raven that wanted to leave. She could. First Clarke and then Lexa had made it clear she could, and she believed them. But why would she? If she stayed she would get a front row seat to watching Lexa fucking Octavia up the ass, taking the annoyingly stubborn warrior's anal cherry in the process. So she gave Clarke a little smile, which her friend returned tenfold, which made Raven fall a little bit more in love with her. Then Lexa was commanding everyone's full attention again.

"I suppose that will do. You can remove my pants now. Slowly!" Lexa ordered firmly, waiting for Octavia to do as she was told before adding, "Good, now kiss your way from my legs to my pussy. Mmmmm, that's it, tease me. Oooooh, good girl."

When Lexa's pants fell down around her ankles Raven thought for sure Octavia would dive right in before Lexa even got the chance to tell her whether that was what she wanted or not. Or Lexa was going to grab Octavia by the hair and shoved her face first into her cunt. But it seemed that, for at least this first time, Lexa was content with being teased, and more shockingly Octavia was more than happy to do so. Indeed, how different Octavia acted for her precious Heda, how submissive and even docile she was, was truly one of the most erotic things Raven had ever seen. As was the way that Octavia did as she was told, slowly kissing up one leg and then around Lexa's pussy while obediently waiting for the permission she clearly craved.

Meanwhile Clarke was getting slightly closer and smiling at Raven even more, the Latina taking her eyes off the main event for a few crucial seconds to look at first Clarke, then at Clarke's lips. Then all of a sudden they were kissing, and God, it was even better than Raven remembered. And she remembered it being fucking awesome. Except this time it only lasted a few minutes, Clarke pulling away after she heard a cough. Raven wasn't sure where the cough even came from at first, but then she realised it was Lexa, who was looking at them expectantly as a now softly whimpering with need Octavia continued worshipping the area around what she really wanted.

"Relax honey, we'll get plenty of chances to make out." Clarke whispered with a grin, neither she or Raven really looking away from Lexa, "We just don't want to miss the show."

Lexa smirked in agreement, before turning her attention to Octavia, simply telling her, "Lick me."

Octavia obeyed without hesitation, eagerly pushing her head between Lexa's legs and began lapping away at the yummy smelling treat in front of her. It turned out to taste even better than it smelled, and better than Octavia had imagined, the latter especially being impressive because Octavia had spent a lot of time over the past few days imagining what it would be like to lick Lexa's pussy. Well, she'd imagine that more than she would like to admit ever since she'd met the strong, powerful woman who reigned supreme over this land, but ever since they'd shared Clarke together Octavia's darkest fantasies seemed actually possible, which led to a lot of vivid day dreams and then later fantasies when she was alone.

Being able to remember Lexa going down on her had made those fantasies particularly powerful and now Octavia was desperately trying to remember everything Lexa did to her so she could properly repeat the favour. Or at least she did after the first long, slow lick so she could savour her first taste of pussy. More importantly savour her first taste of Lexa's pussy. After all, this was one of her favourite fantasies coming true, so Octavia thought she could be forgiven for being selfish and savouring it. Lexa certainly didn't sound like she blamed her, or she even minded, given the long drawnout moan the Commander allowed to slip from her lips, which did wonders for Octavia's confidence as she followed that lick up with another, and another, and another.

Those following licks were a little bit quicker, but unlike the first completely avoided Lexa's clit. Octavia remembered being frustrated by this technique, at least once she got over the overwhelming realisation that it was her precious Heda that was doing this to her. But she was 100% sure that it led to the eventual multiple orgasms that Lexa had effortlessly gave her being that much more powerful, and as there was nothing more in this world Octavia wanted to do them return the favour that's exactly what she did. She would have stopped if asked, but Lexa not only moan softly in pleasure, but began stroking her hair after a little while in a gentle sign of encouragement which made Octavia's heart flutter.

Looking up into the eyes of her Commander Octavia became even more determined than before to please Lexa. The woman was just so beautiful, and powerful, and dominant, and yet she effortlessly gave Octavia exactly what she wanted, and more importantly what she needed. And her pussy, God, Octavia could eat it forever. Especially as the gentle licking caused Lexa's pussy cream to flow pretty much directly into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. Oh yes, Octavia love that fact. Lexa's cunt juices were sliding into her belly while giving her plenty of chances to taste them, making Octavia feel like she was in heaven.

Lexa pretty much felt the same way. She had always thought that there could be no greater joy than having a woman lick her pussy. True, sometimes sodomising another woman threatened to overshadow this joy, especially when it was a girl like Clarke who she truly cared for. But Lexa cared about Octavia too, perhaps more than was natural at this early stage of their relationship, and certainly more than she was willing to let on. Just as importantly having this proud warrior on her knees for her was truly intoxicating, and Lexa couldn't imagine anything truly surpassing it. Equalling it, sure, but never truly surpassing it. Except maybe when she would take Octavia's anal virginity, the thought of it alone almost making Lexa cum.

She had been thinking about that a lot over the past week, or if she was honest ever since she met the sky girl. But then, Lexa clearly had a thing for the girls that had fallen from the sky. Not that anyone should truly blame her, as they were all beautiful, especially the three of them which were in this tent with her right now. Perhaps most of all her precious Clarke, who was now snuggling up close to Raven and whispering naughty things to her which was making the beautiful Mechanic blush, although neither of them could truly look away from where Octavia was kneeling before their Commander and worshipping Lexa with her tongue with the devotion of a well-trained cunt licking slave.

Despite her love for Clarke, and perhaps more importantly her desire to make sure Clarke didn't overwhelm poor Raven, Lexa found it difficult to keep her attention away from Octavia for long. The other brunette was just doing such a good job at enthusiastically teasing her pussy. True, perhaps her technique could do with a little bit of work, and she was clearly accidentally hitting Lexa's clit with her tongue pretty much right from the get go, but there was just something so erotic about an eager first timer that wanted to learn, and at least in this case was desperate to please. There was certainly a lot of potential there, and Lexa knew it would only take a few simple commands to show Octavia how to make her cum.

However even as the desire to cum became unbearable Lexa stayed silent. Partly to test Octavia's loyalty by seeing just how long she would silently and obediently lick pussy like a good little rug muncher. Also partly just to see how long Clarke could silently wait as she had promised too. But mostly, and most importantly, Lexa wanted to show off her stamina and self-control to Octavia and Raven. Also to remind Clarke of it, but it was most important to show Raven and Octavia what kind of top they were dealing with, and just what they were getting themselves into. Unfortunately even Lexa's stamina and self-control wasn't infinite, and it was only a matter of time before she would need to give Octavia permission to make her cum. Which was threatening to happen maybe a bit sooner than she would have liked.

Octavia was beginning to become worried about Lexa's silence. Her Commander was always a stoic person, and the hand on her hair was enough encouragement for quite a while. It really helped that Lexa looked at her warmly. But then Lexa started increasingly looking away, to whatever Clarke and Octavia were doing, or just closing her eyes. Sometimes even just staring at her with a hard to read expression on her face, and Octavia wasn't sure what to make of that, and that scared her. The thought that Lexa might have been initially please with her but become bored of the teasing horrified her, and eventually Octavia decided to turn things up a bit without prompting.

She wanted to shove her tongue as deep as it could go into Lexa's cunt, knowing that would almost definitely make the other girl cum. But Octavia expected that would be pushing her luck just a little too much, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset this goddess. It was the same story when it came to switching her focus completely to Lexa's clit, at least straight away. But Octavia figured she might get away with doing it slowly over time, and switched from ignoring Lexa's clit to hitting it with every other stroke of her tongue, then every stroke, before finally beginning to linger on it. Then, just as she dared take it into her mouth and began to suck on it, Octavia finally heard from her precious Commander.

"Octavia kom Skaikru..." Lexa began softly, then after a long pause ordered, "Make me cum. Oooooooh yesssssss, fuck me, mmmmmm, shove your tongue inside me and make me cum! Please your Heda Octavia kom Skaikru. Please me, fuck me, ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, tongue fuck me sky girl, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeessssssssss, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Not needing any more encouragement than that Octavia shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Lexa's pussy and then started thrusting it in and out. Well, she did pause to savour the feeling of pure Lexa wrapped around her tongue, but that was only very briefly as she was so determined to please her Heda. To Octavia's delight she obviously succeeded, first by making the mighty Commander scream incoherently, then finally cum in her mouth and all over her face. Then once it was over Octavia quickly shoved her tongue back inside Lexa's cunt and frantically fucked her to another orgasm. And then another, and then another, and then another, each one making Octavia more proud of herself. At least when she could think coherently.

Mostly Octavia was just thinking, more, more, more! Because somehow Lexa's cum was even better than her regular pussy cream, the flavour making Octavia whimper pathetically the first time it touched her taste-buds and then she became ravenous to try and swallow it all. Unfortunately no matter how hard she tried Octavia just couldn't swallow it all and in the end the majority of it ended up on her face. Octavia cursed her inexperience for that, although on the bright side it felt like Lexa was marking her as her personal property, which was exactly what Octavia wanted to be. And hopefully she could improve with the proper training and become a good little pussy pleaser for her mighty Heda.

Lexa was certainly planning on training Octavia, although for now it was unnecessary. True, there were a few techniques she could show her new pussy licker, but Octavia was a natural. Perhaps not as much as her beloved Clarke,, but if Lexa hadn't known better she would have thought Octavia was a pure bottom given the way that she shamelessly gobbled her cunt. Which was another thought which made Lexa cum harder and more frequently. Oh yes, the thought of the proud Octavia as a secret bottom was delicious. Or better yet that Lexa was accidentally breaking her without even meaning too. Yes, the thought of training Octavia, and everything Octavia was doing, was making Lexa cum so wonderfully hard and frequently, and making Lexa scream with pleasure louder than she normally allowed herself too.

It was okay when it was like this. If someone was to look in, on purpose or by accident, they would see a warrior on their knees in front of her, worshipping her, and Lexa was just thoroughly enjoying her tongue. It was a position of dominance. Of strength. A commanding position. But to make that crystal clear Lexa tightened her grip in Octavia's hair and pushed her face as deep into her cunt as it could go. Then, when Octavia's tongue seemed to become weary, Lexa started rubbing the other girl's face into her pussy, and vice versa, so she was not only smothering Octavia but actually fucking that pretty little face of hers.

This was rough treatment that Lexa wouldn't normally inflict upon a first timer, but once again Octavia made her proud as Lexa had guessed she would as not only did she not complain but she went completely limp and stopped using her tongue, allowing her Commander to just use her face as a fuck pad. It was a submission which just made Lexa cum harder and more frequently, and perhaps abuse Octavia's face even more roughly and unadvisedly than before. It even got an apprehensive cough out of her beloved Clarke, but as Octavia continued not to complain Lexa just flashed her worried girlfriend a smile.

However in the process she caught a glimpse of Raven's face, which actually caused Lexa to slow her roll and even eventually stop. After all, Octavia might have proven that she was all in on the nasty sex, but apparently Raven needed a little more seduction. Now more than ever Lexa wanted all three sky girls sharing her bed on regular basis, and to be fair she wanted to save her energy for popping Octavia's anal cherry. In fact she would need a rest before doing that, although she had the perfect plan for that, which Lexa put into effect straight after she was done with Octavia's pretty little face. Well, after leaning down toward Octavia to give her a soft and passionate kiss, and then a wicked smirk.

"Are you ready to be butt fucked?" Lexa asked softly, gently placing a hand under Octavia's chin so she wouldn't look away from her.

Octavia blush, but nodded her head, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Lexa pushed.

With another blush Octavia admitted, "I would do anything for you."

"Then bend over the table and allow Clarke to prepare your ass hole for me." Lexa said after standing up so she was towering over the warrior.

"That's my cue." Clarke whispered to Raven, kissing her on the cheek before skipping over to Octavia as she got onto her feet. Before Octavia could complete command Clarke told her, "Take off your jacket."

Clarke then ignored the dirty looks she got from Octavia, however it wasn't long before her grumpy friend did as she was told, first pulling off the long grounder jacket that she had been wearing throughout this exchange before reaching for the button to her pants. It was then Clarke's turn for a dirty look, and sadly that's all it took for Octavia to stop, lower her head and bend over the war table. Any disappointment that Clarke might have had over that little exchange went away when she was presented with her friend's well rounded rear being hugged so wonderfully tight in those black pants of hers, Clarke unable to resist just staring at that perfect ass for a few long seconds, before stumbling over and grabbing it.

"Hey." Octavia cried out automatically, which was a little silly given what she guessed was about to happen.

"You know Octavia, you really do have the most amazing little butt." Clarke murmured, completely ignoring her friend and beginning to shamelessly grope her ass, "So round and juicy, yet firm and toned. Mmmmm, it really is a perfect little ass. Clearly made for fucking. Mmmmm, and I bet Lexa is just going to love fucking it."

"Kiss my ass Clarke." Octavia grumbled automatically, before looking back and smiling at her friend, "You like it so much, why don't you literally kiss it?"

With a wicked grin Clarke answered, "Funny you should say that."

As she spoke Clarke slid her hand to the waistband of Octavia's pants and then roughly yanked them down while falling to her knees. She had planned on slowly revealing that ass, but after Octavia's words Clarke just couldn't resist doing it quickly so she could press her lips to the other girl's right butt cheek. Then the left, then the right, and then the left again, Clarke teasing her friend for a few long seconds, going back and forth between her ass cheeks, making Octavia half snort and half laugh in amusement at this. Then finally Clarke pulled those cheeks apart and went to work on her target, namely Octavia's cute little butt hole. Well, she may have spent a few seconds just admiring the cute little thing, but then she finally got down to business.

That involved just rapidly licking Octavia's ass hole at first, making sure it was thoroughly coated in saliva for what was to come. Then she wrapped her lips around it for a little sucking, before literally trying to jam her tongue into that tight little hole. As Octavia was an anal virgin it wasn't surprising that Clarke didn't get very far. At least with her tongue. Then again she wasn't expecting too. This was less about giving pleasure and more about getting used to the idea of being taken in this hole, and admittedly it was more than a little thrilling for Clarke too. Especially when she started receiving some encouragement from her friend. Of course Octavia had been encouraging her with her gasps, cries, whimpers and even moans, but Clarke liked words even better.

"Mmmmm, that's it Clarke, eat my ass!" Octavia moaned, "Eat my fucking ass you bitch! Ohhhhhh, get it nice and ready for your girlfriend. Oh yeah, get my virgin ass nice and ready for Heda! Oh God, I can't believe I'm about to give my virgin ass up to our Commander. Mmmmm, I'm about to be butt fucked by your precious girlfriend, and your gonna watch, aren't you? Aren't you? Yeahhhhh, I bet this was your idea you perverted little slut! Mmmmm, just so you can have the chance to munch my butt. Oh fuck Clarke, that's it, munch my butt! Munch my butt you fucking butt muncher! Ah fuck! Prepare me for my cherry popping! Ooooooh yessssss, prepare me so that Lexa can take my anal cherry and officially make my ass hers, mmmmm, just like yours is."

For the next few minutes Octavia continued talking trash, even after Clarke stuck a couple of fingers into her mouth and then shoved one and then two of them up her friend's ass. Well, Octavia also cry out, especially during the first penetration as Clarke took her by surprise, but then she went right back to it, which made Clarke even more attracted to her. But their time together was coming to a close for now, Clarke seeing out of the corner of her eye that Lexa had quipped a big strap-on around her waist and was now rubbing some kind of grease or saliva into it. Oh well, at least with Clarke sipping a finger into Octavia's butt it was like she and Lexa took Octavia's anal cherry together, the thought making Clarke smile wickedly.

Eventually though Lexa stepped in and ordered, "Clarke, step aside and go back to watching with Raven. Octavia, if you're truly ready to become mine then reached back to spread your cheeks for me. Mmmmm, present to me your virgin butt hole so I can take it and make it mine "

Lexa then smirked as she admired the sight of the proud Octavia slowly and hesitantly reaching back to spread her ass cheeks wide open, exposing her freshly licked virgin rosebud. Offering up her most private hole to her Heda, not just a sacrifice for Lexa's pleasure or to submit in the moment, but to submit from this moment forward and always allow her forbidden hole to be Lexa's personal fuck hole. It would be made clear with words, but words were cheap, and the 12 clans had always valid actions over words, and these actions were clear. Of course, Lexa's next actions were even more clear, Lexa excepting the wonderful gift Octavia had presented her and making it hers.

It would have been tempting to tease Octavia even further by sliding her cock up and down her ass crack, and Lexa had no doubt she'd do that in the near future, but for now she just couldn't resist going straight for her target. Well, once the tip of the dildo was resting against Octavia's most intimate hole Lexa did leave it there for a few long seconds just so she could savour the moment, but soon Lexa was pushing forwards, causing Octavia's virgin ass hole to slowly begin to stretch. To her credit the warrior continued spreading her cheeks and only let out a soft cry as the penetration began, and then allowed one when her anal ring stretched wide enough to allow Lexa's dick to slide through it and into her ass, meaning that Lexa had officially taken Octavia's butt cherry.

Other than that Octavia made Lexa proud as she stayed silent throughout the rest of the anal penetration. Lexa made it easy on her by going slowly, but it was still impressive, and it increased Lexa's desire to make Octavia hers like Clarke was hers. Which made Lexa want to give a glance to Clarke and Raven to see if they still approved what she was doing as much as before, but that would have involved looking away from where her cock was disappearing into Octavia's virgin butt hole, and Lexa just couldn't deny herself that pleasure. Besides, she was confident if there was truly an issue she would hear Raven run away, or voice a concern, and Clarke had certainly never been afraid to speak her mind.

That didn't remain a concern for long as Lexa soon became lost in the beautiful sight in front of her, and this wonderful moment, especially when her thighs came to rest against Octavia's butt cheeks, announcing that she had buried every inch of her big strap-on cock into Octavia's bowels and indisputably taken Octavia's anal virginity. Which arguably made this ass hers, but Lexa would not be satisfied with this, even if it was an achievement she would treasure. No, she needed to pound Octavia's ass to multiple powerful orgasms, something she fortunately had a lot of experience doing, which Lexa revelled in the chance to show off.

Clarke liked being closed to Raven, as she felt her presence encouraged the mechanic to stay where she was, but she was bitterly disappointed that she wasn't getting a closer look at Octavia being butt fucked. There was definitely something to be said for her current position, as she still got to enjoy the sight of Octavia Blake, proud warrior and skilled assassin, bent over and spreading her cheeks for her precious Heda. Their precious Heda Lexa Woods, who at this moment was standing tall and proud as she pumped a big fake cock in and out of Octavia's ass hole. And Clarke got to squeeze Raven's hand watching this. However she'd given up a close look at the penetration, and that was a little disappointing. Although it was a disappointment which didn't last.

"Clarke..." Lexa moaned seemingly out of the blue, although she didn't look away from the sight in front of her, "Would you like to taste Octavia's butt?"

"Oh yes please Heda." Clarke beamed happily.

"Convince me." Lexa pushed.

"Oh please Commander, please let me taste Octavia's butt on your big cock." Clarke immediately started begging shamelessly, "I love going ass to mouth for you, please, please let me be your little ass to mouth whore again. Your little ATM whore! Oh yes, show everyone I'm your little ATM whore by giving me the privilege of tasting Octavia's butt on your cock."

"I suppose that will do." Lexa said dryly, pulling her dildo out of Octavia's ass in one swift movement and then pointing it in Clarke's direction, "Get over here and clean my cock you little slut."

Normally they both would have said a lot more, or at least Clarke would have, but obviously Lexa was eager to get to the ATM. Clarke was more than fine with that, and as soon as she had the chance she scurried over to where the Commander was standing, dropped to her knees in front of Lexa and took the head of her big dick into her mouth. She then moaned as she tasted Octavia's ass again, this time tasting the deepest part of it, which was even better than just licking Octavia's ass hole. Before now Clarke had only tasted her own ass like this, but it was thrilling to do it with someone else, and a friend she knew so intimately at that. And someone she wanted to be more than that.

For about a minute Clarke savoured the moment, and the flavour, then she started bobbing her head slowly up and down Lexa's dick, taking an additional inch on every bob of her head until she was about at the halfway point. She then concentrated on that part of the shaft for a few long minutes, before beginning to push the dildo into her throat. Clarke went slowly, mostly to savour the moment, although in truth she was still getting used to Lexa's big toy collection, and ended up choking and gagging along the way. However, she wouldn't be denied from getting every drop of Octavia's anal juice so eventually she buried every single inch within her windpipe.

Shortly after that Lexa removed her dick from Clarke's mouth and shoved it straight up Octavia's ass again. As she wasn't told otherwise Clarke remained where she was, meaning she got two wonderful rewards. She received the first immediately, as it was simply a front row seat to watching Octavia being anally violated again, her friend crying out as her anal ring, which looked like it had only just recovered, was forced to stretch wide open so that Lexa could push every inch of her dick up her ass again. Then Lexa started switching back and forth between Clarke's mouth and Octavia's back hole, constantly making Clarke go ass to mouth, which was her second and the best reward.

Octavia looked over her shoulder and watch Clarke every time she went ass to mouth. It should have been the most twisted thing about all this. But no, the most twisted thing was she was enjoying it. She had thought she would. Or at least she hoped she wouldn't. Because it was embarrassing to actually enjoy being fucked up the ass like a common whore. But she was, and the only really comforting thing Octavia could cling to was at least she was not like Clarke who seemed to enjoy it right from the start, and seem to love being a little ATM slut. At least Octavia had a shred of dignity, even while she was being butt fucked while bent over a war table.

It helped that initially Octavia mostly felt pain as her virgin ass struggled to adapt to being used this way, a sign that she wasn't a total ass whore like Clarke was. At first she thought it might be a sign that she was a total top, that no matter how hard she tried Lexa just wouldn't be able to make this feel good, and she'd never have to go through this humiliation again. Or worse, never be allowed back into Lexa's bed. Of course those thought soon revealed themselves to be arrogant and naive, as the clearly experienced ass pounder filled her rectum full of cock in a way which was slow enough not to really hurt that badly, and then skilfully sodomise her until the pain was a distant memory and all she felt was pleasure.

Eventually Octavia had to stop watching Clarke and just face forward, and then even closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and digged her fingernails into the table to prevent herself from begging for more. Something Octavia promised herself she wouldn't do. Not her. Begging was for the weak, or in Clarke's case, the slutty. But Octavia wouldn't beg. Being ass fucked was one thing, but she couldn't subject herself to the humiliation of begging for a harder butt fucking. Only again she was being naive and arrogant, as eventually it became clear to her that Lexa would settle for nothing less, and because of her stubbornness Octavia sounded so very pathetic when she finally broke and begged for what she wanted.

"Please, please fuck me." Octavia whimpered softly and pathetically.

"What was that?" Lexa pushed with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" Octavia cried out.

"That's not very convincing." Lexa quipped.

Octavia whimpered, took a deep breath, and then started shamelessly pleading, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Oooooooh, please Heda, ass fuck me harder! Harder! Please? Please make me cum like a little bitch with a dick in my ass! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, it feels so good. Why does it have to feel so good? Oh God, fuck me! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, fuck me up the ass and make me cum! Please? Please Commander, I need to cum! I need to cum so fucking bad! Please make me cum for you! Oooooooh, I want, ohhhhhhhh, I need, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck, please Lexa, pound my little ass hole and make me cum!"

"You want it, huh? Need it? Well, what do you have to offer for such a precious gift?" Lexa pushed again.

"Anything!" Octavia wept.

Before Octavia could continue Lexa firmly pushed, "You know what I want."

"It's yours!" Octavia swore without thinking, then gulped before admitting, "I'd do anything for you Heda. Anything! I'm yours! Ohhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddd, always yours. I was always meant to be yours. I know that now. Mmmmm, and my ass hole, that was always meant to be yours too. And now it is. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, it's yours Commander, my ass hole is yours! It's yours to fuck! It's your fucking fuck hole which you can use whenever and wherever you want! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh FUCK, MY ASS IS YOURS! ALL YOURS! I'M YOURS! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! I'LL, OHHHHHH, I OOOOOOOOOH, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD, MMMMMMM, POUND MY ASS, POUND MY LITTLE ASS HOLE, YESSSSSSS, POUND IT HARD, AAAAAAHHHHHH FUCK, WRECK MY FUCKING RECTUM, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD LEXA!"

Finally Lexa began increasing the pace, slowly at first, and that alone was enough to satisfy Octavia momentarily. Just in case she tried to continue begging, but her words became increasingly incoherent until all she could do was scream and swear as she received the hardest pounding of her life. The hardest orgasm of her life quickly followed, only for the next one to top it, and so on, until they all seem to become one and Octavia's mind melted with ecstasy. Her last coherent thought was that she would do anything to feel this way again. Anything, even if it meant subjecting herself to unspeakable humiliation. It would be worth it if she could feel like this again, as long as Lexa was the one doing it.

Lexa certainly intended on being the one to do this in the future. In her mind Octavia's ass hole was already her personal fuck hole, hers to use whenever she wanted. And only hers! That was the most important part. But again, words were cheap, and while Lexa loved the beautiful words she had just heard from Octavia, for now and saw they were. Words. Lexa craved more than that. She craved Octavia Blake's total and utter submission to her, not just for this night, but forever and she was determined to get it. And while multiple orgasms wouldn't guarantee her Octavia's ass hole they would at least be a step in the right direction.

If Octavia needed more persuasion after this Lexa would be only too happy to oblige. Ideally with night after night of anal pounding until Octavia would forget what it was like to sit down without pain, but wouldn't care because each time she tried would just remind her of the orgasms her Heda had given her. But at this point Lexa would be happy to let Octavia use Clarke however she wanted. Raven too. Maybe even... no, Lexa needed to draw the line somewhere. But she certainly had the power to grant Octavia just about anything she wished, and just about anything would be worth it to own this wonderful little butt hole. Of course it would be a lot easier of she could just break Octavia, something Lexa was only too happy to put all her energy into.

Mostly that involved a brutal anal pounding, but eventually Lexa grabbed a firm hold of Octavia's hair, yanked it backwards and yelled at her, "MINE! YOU'RE MINE NOW OCTAVIA! ALL MINE! I OWN YOU! I OWN YOUR TIGHT LITTLE BITCH HOLE! YOU GAVE IT TO ME, AND I TOOK IT, SO NOW IT'S MINE! OHHHHHHH SHIT, AND I'LL FUCK IT WHENEVER AND WHEREEVER I WANT! MMMMMMM, YOU HEAR ME BITCH? DO YOU FINALLY UNDERSTAND YOUR PLACE? WHAT YOU ARE? WHAT YOU'RE FOR? OOOOOOOH, THIS IS IT! THIS IS WHERE YOU BELONG! BENT OVER AND TAKING MY DICK UP YOUR TIGHT LITTLE BUTT HOLE JUST LIKE CLARKE FOR YOUR COMMANDER! YESSSSSSSS, TAKE IT BITCH! TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The downside to such words was that they pushed Lexa towards her inevitable climax. She tried to hold back for as long as she could, but the stimulator bashing against her clit, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh, the feeling of Octavia's cheeks jiggling against her thighs and the sheer joy of sodomising another woman, a warrior woman at that, was already overwhelming enough. Adding those words on top of that was the straw that broke the camels back and Lexa found herself cumming so wonderfully hard. Luckily she was the Commander, and she had a mission to complete, so Lexa was able to push herself through it and the next ones which followed to give Octavia's perfect ass the pounding it deserved.

As always needing to maintain her air of dominance Lexa forced herself to stop the anal pounding before she ran out of energy and did something embarrassing, like collapse on top of the hot piece of ass in front of her. But she pushed herself to the very edge, and then repeat the process Lexa made sure to tear her eyes away from Octavia long enough to give her precious Clarke a soft smile and Raven a little wink to let her know she was next. Shortly after that she finally stopped, yanking her dildo out of Octavia's ass and stumbling backwards to admire her handiwork, the table making sure that her latest conquest stayed in place and gave Lexa a great look at the warrior's now formally virgin butt hole gaping wide open.

After almost a minute of admiring those brews cheeks and most of all that gaping ass hole Lexa ordered, "Octavia, spread your cheeks and show your Heda her handiwork."

Octavia didn't hesitate, immediately shooting her hands to her butt cheeks and pulling them apart as wide as possible. Then she cursed herself because Lexa probably wanted her to do it slowly. Then she truly realised what she was doing, and became aware of Lexa's handiwork, and she blushed. And Clarke of course had to make it worse by slowly inching forward until she was by Lexa's side. Raven followed suit, the difference was that she horrified, but couldn't look away while Clarke was grinning wickedly. Meanwhile Lexa's expression was of course unreadable. It didn't matter though, having three women stare at her well fucked butt hole, which felt like it was so stretched open it would never close, was unbearably embarrassing. And yet Octavia continued to spread her cheeks because it was what her Commander wanted.

"Now suck my cock clean." Lexa ordered softly.

Looking back again, Octavia looked pleadingly for a moment at Lexa, but her Heda returned that look with a stern one which reminded Octavia that she would not be questioned. So with a soft whimper Octavia took her hands off her cheeks, awkwardly turned around, shuffled pause and then dropped to her knees in front of the Commander. She then stared at the dildo that had just been deeply embedded within her bowels, and had taken her butt cherry, imagining how horrible it must taste. Then Octavia closed her eyes, scrunched up her face, and wrapped her lips around it in the name of pleasing her precious Heda.

Despite how much Clarke had clearly enjoyed it Octavia was convinced she wouldn't. After all, she wasn't a slutty little bottom like Clarke Griffin. However to her surprise she was proven wrong. Not right away, but even her first taste wasn't so bad, and to her horror she slowly began to enjoy it the longer the blow job went on. Especially when Lexa started stroking her hair in approval, prompting Octavia to look up into the eyes of her Heda. The woman who had just taken her ass and made it hers. Made Octavia hers. Yes, it truly felt like Octavia belonged to this woman now, and all these humiliating acts were only confirming it and cementing Lexa's dominance over her.

Despite still considering herself a top Octavia began putting every fibre of her being into sucking her own ass off of Lexa's cock, bobbing rapidly up and down the first half for several long minutes before slowly beginning to push it into her throat. In her mind it didn't really count, because Lexa was the Commander. She was a top of tops, it was only natural that Octavia would suffer in this way. And she wanted too. Octavia wanted to serve Lexa in any way she wanted, and fulfil all of her needs. Especially if one of them involved having sex with her, Clarke and ideally Raven. And Octavia tried to prove herself worthy of that by acting like a cock sucking slut, not only the proud of herself by the time her lips reached the base, but actually truly grown to love the taste of her own ass and hoping that she would taste it again on Lexa's big dick.

"Octavia..." Lexa softly began, continuing once she had Octavia's full attention, "Do you wish to truly really be mine?"

"Yes! Please, I'll do anything!" Octavia quickly replied once the cock was out of her mouth.

"Kiss her feet." Clarke chimed in from her place beside Lexa, "Kiss her feet again and begged for the privilege of being hers. Mmmmm, just like I am."

Octavia briefly looked hesitant at the Commander, then did as she was told, even more shamelessly than before begging in between kisses, "Please Heda, make me yours! I want to be yours! Yours and Clarke's. Please? I want to be yours more than anything else in the world! Please Heda, let me be yours."

After enjoying the grovelling for a few long minutes Lexa smiled, "Congratulations Octavia, now you're mine."

Her heart fluttering Octavia beamed, and then briefly kissed Lexa's feet a few more times, "Thank you Heda. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"How about you Raven? Ready to become mine?" Lexa asked softly, turning to Raven who looked predictably terrified but also like she wanted to join Octavia on her knees. Which she would soon, Lexa promised herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Raven Reyes found herself in a very familiar position, stuck in the middle of her wives. Sadly it was one of the few times that she wasn't getting fucked in the process, but that would come soon enough. And so would she, she thought with a smile. Which quickly faded into an expression of lust as she thought how she was never far away from getting fucked, and how her sex life had drastically improved ever since she joined this unconventional relationship. Just before then was pretty great too, Raven reminiscing briefly about their very first time together where they made Clarke Griffin air tight for the first time ever, and then a few days after that she had watched the proud Octavia Blake totally submit to their Commander Lexa Woods, even giving up her anal cherry to the more dominant woman in the process.

The following week it had been Raven's turn, and it had easily been one of the best days of her life. It was only second best to the wonderful day that Raven had married these three wonderful women, Raven turning back to smile lovingly at Clarke and Octavia, who were of course staring at her ass. This made her softly giggle with delight, and put more wiggle in her step, before looking just as lovingly at Lexa. It was always like this when they walked together, Lexa in front like the proud Alpha she was, her submissive wives following behind her like little ducklings, which was just another sign of their submission. Although at the moment Raven was thinking of the first, and the greatest time, she had submitted to Lexa...

*

For the whole week before it Lexa had been fucking Octavia loudly and proudly, and almost always up the butt. It made Raven quiver with fear and anticipation at Lexa's offer, which she had been cruelly left to think about even though Lexa had to know there was only one answer she could possibly give. Sure, it gave her a fresh chance to think it through, and really consider just how submissive she would be expected to be, but her answer was never not yes. Yes she wanted to submit. Yes she wanted to be Lexa's. Yes, she wanted to be able to fuck Clarke and Octavia too. Yes, she wanted all three of them. Yes, she wanted to be theirs. Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!

Still Raven was trembling with nervousness as she was permitted to enter Lexa's throne room, which was deserted except for Clarke and Octavia, who spent most of the time within this room now the mountain men had been defeated and there was nothing for them to do except please their beloved Commander. That goddess of a woman that Raven had once hated ordered her to approach, and it was all Raven could do not to fall at her feet immediately before being asked the question. Hell, it was hard enough to hide the fact she was so very nervous, and overwhelmed at the thought about what might happen next. And what was most likely going to happen next. What she wanted to happen next.

"So... Raven Reyes... do you wish to be mine?" Lexa finally asked after clearly drawing this out.

"Yes." Raven said softly without hesitation, then fell to her knees and said more clearly, "Please Heda, may I have the privilege of being yours? I want that more than anything."

Lexa smirked, "You remember what will be required of you?"

"Yes." Raven nodded, "I'm ready."

"We'll see." Lexa quipped, leaned back in her chair and stack out one of her boots, "You can start by properly convincing me like Octavia did, and kiss my feet. Ooooooh, that's it, worship at the feet of your Commander. Show her just how much you want to be hers. Or should I say, ours."

Lexa smirked as Raven immediately leaned down and pressed her lips onto the nearest boot, giving Lexa her favourite type of foreplay. Not that she really needed much lately, as Clarke alone was enough to keep her constantly horny. The recent addition of Octavia to their relationship had drastically increased her desire, as had the anticipation of also adding Raven. That Raven hadn't hesitated to agree to her offer and submit to such a great humiliation in the name of proving herself meant no foreplay was needed, and Lexa could have just grabbed a handful of dark hair and shoved Raven's face directly into her cunt. But she had a reputation to maintain, and there was certainly something to be said for starting with this kind of submission.

It was just so thrilling to watch another woman literally grovel at her feet. Lexa had experienced this in a lot of different ways, and while this wasn't exactly a warrior like Octavia before her, or even someone infamous like Clarke, it was truly wonderful to watch that Raven's soft lips travel over her leather boots, Lexa then giving Raven the other one so they could both be thoroughly cleaned. Of course it wasn't long before Lexa wanted more. So much more. To feel Raven's lips on her most intimate areas, and invade the most intimate parts of Raven so she could truly claim this woman as her own. But for now she would just settle for Raven touching her bare feet.

"Good, now take off my boots." Lexa ordered, "Worship my feet to prove you are serious about becoming mine."

Again without hesitation Raven scrambled to do as she was told, carefully undoing Lexa's boots and then placing them down carefully by the side of her throne before finally returning her lips to her feet, this time bare flesh touching bare flesh. Yes, this was quite the improvement, Lexa stifling a moan as that surprisingly sensitive part of her body was stimulated. At first Raven slid her lips over the top of her feet, just like she had done when she was wearing boots. But then she moved to kiss the bottoms of her feet, even sliding her tongue over them and eventually beginning to take her toes one by one in to her mouth, which forced Lexa to moan softly.

She told herself those moans were a combination of Raven's work and the anticipation of what was to come, but itdidn't really matter. What mattered was that Raven was already making her moan with pleasure, and it was enough to make Lexa want to tear off both their clothes and take her right now. Or maybe even give Raven a taste of her own medicine, stimulate her to the point of madness until she practically wanted to beg for more. But no. Again Lexa had her reputation to think of. Not to mention Clarke and Octavia, both of whom were watching her with a smirk. As punishment she scolded them with a look, although they just kept smirking, which Lexa would punish them for later. But now it was time for the real fun with Raven to begin.

"That will do for now. Raven, take off your clothes and show me that hot body of yours." Lexa commanded.

"Yes Heda." Raven replied breathlessly before racing to do as she was told. She was then left standing there for a few long seconds, awkwardly turning herself around for Lexa's inspection, before she finally received another order.

"Good, now kneel before me again." Lexa ordered, then when Raven did as she was told the Commander slowly removed her jacket, top, bra and then finally her pants and underwear until she was standing naked in front of Raven, her pussy directly in front of the other girl's face, "Is this what you desire?"

"Yes." Raven murmured while staring dead ahead at her target.

Lexa smirked, sat down on the edge of her throne, and then ordered, "Then take what you desire."

Glancing up with a nervous smile Raven replied, "Yes Commander."

Raven then refocused on her target, licked her lips nervously and then closed her eyes, leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and slid it across Lexa's pussy. She'd had the privilege of doing this before so in a way it was silly she was nervous, but Raven couldn't help it. This was even more important than that precious first time. This was an audition to have the privilege of pleasing this amazing pussy on a regular basis, not to mention the pussies of Clarke and Octavia, both of whom were watching, and the last thing Raven wanted to do was screw it up. So yeah, maybe it wasn't that silly she was so nervous. Maybe it wasn't silly at all.

So as much as she wanted to shove her tongue deep into Lexa's cunt and immediately fuck her to climax Raven instead started out with very long, slow licks, savouring the flavour she had been thinking about for the better part of last week. She then repeated the process over and over again, starting from the bottom and working her way up to the top. The only difference was that the first few licks lingered on Lexa's clit, the next few times she ignored her clit completely. She didn't want too. That was the last thing Raven wanted to do. She wanted to please Lexa. But she also knew the best way to do that was with a little teasing, at least for now.

At first Lexa didn't give much indication whether this was the right course of action or not, which initially worried Raven. But when she opened her eyes and nervously looked up she was pretty sure she saw an expression of pleasure on Lexa's face. Then eventually she heard a moan of pleasure escape those beautiful lips, which were quickly followed by more and then Lexa reaching down to gently stroke her hair like a pet. Which was actually kind of accurate, given Lexa's intentions. Which shouldn't have been hot, but it was. Especially as Raven started receiving some verbal encouragement, first from Clarke and Octavia, and then finally from Lexa herself.

"Yeahhhhh, you go girl, lick that cunt! Bury your face deep inside it! Ohhhhh fuck yeah, fucking lick it!" Octavia heckled with delight, "Mmmmm, lick it good. Lick Lexa's pussy! Make our Heda feel good. Oh fuck yeah! Lick Lexa!"

"It tastes good, doesn't it?" Clarke chimed in, "Yeahhhhh, Lexa tastes yummy. We love eating her pussy, and it looks like you do too. I guess that makes you one of us. One of us, one of us, one of us!"

Octavia happily joined in the chant for a few long seconds, before asking, "What do you think Heda? Is she good enough to be one of us?"

"She's off to a good start." Lexa admitted with a smirk, "Yesssss, that's it Raven, just like that, oooooooh lick me slow. Gentle. Make this last. Oh yes, I want to savour this. I want to savour the feeling of your little tongue licking me, oooooooh yessssss, and making me feel good! Oh yes, more! No, not that much. A bit more. Yessssss, that's it! Mmmmm, maybe a little more attention to my clit though? Mmmmmm fuck, now a little less. That's it, back and forth, ohhhhhhhh yes, mmmmmm that's it Raven, good girl."

More than anything Raven wanted to be one of us. One of them. Whether that meant becoming the Commander's girlfriend, or Lexa's bitch, or even a sex slave, it didn't matter to her anymore. All that mattered was joining Clarke and Octavia in being owned by this goddess, and more importantly please this goddess. And learn to please her as best she could, which was why Raven tried to remember every detail of their last time together, and more importantly listen to every word Lexa said. Especially the latter thing. Which made Raven very glad that Lexa's mouth was freed this time so she could give her those types of instructions. And it was just hot to obey her Commander in this way.

Lexa was only too happy to give instructions to inexperienced pussy lickers. After all, it was her job to give commands, and this kind of thing was truly the most enjoyable type of commanding she had ever done. She lived to boss women around in the bedroom, or wherever else she chose to take them, and now she had three of them to command life was going to get that much sweeter for her. Just thinking about it made her want to order Raven to speed up and make her cum hard and fast. But no. Again, she had a reputation to maintain, and why would she want to rush something so wonderful? So the Commander of the thirteen clans just relaxed and enjoyed Raven's inexperienced but eager tongue while continuing to give her a few instructions here and there.

At least when Clarke and Octavia let Lexa get a word in edgeways, which was seriously starting to annoy the Commander. The only reason she didn't stop them sooner was because Lexa had to admit she had always liked a bit of dirty talk, especially as Clarke had inspired her by being just so wonderfully filthy with her words. But it was important at all times for her to remain in control, and if Clarke and Octavia needed a reminder Lexa would be more than happy to provide it. Maybe in the form of a nice hard spanking, right here, over her throne. Maybe in front of some of the other grounders too. First though, she would give them a warning. Or better yet, a real chance to shut up, and to provide her with some entertainment.

"Silence." Lexa growled in annoyance, before a wicked idea came to her, "I can't hear myself think, and I want to be able to enjoy the moment with Raven. A moment you have now disqualified yourselves from. But don't worry, I have something fun for you two to do. A way to please your Commander. Oh yes, I want you to kiss for me. Kiss for me while Raven goes down on me. You'll have to miss some of the fun as punishment for being so mouthy, but to show I'm not too angry I'll allow you two too have some fun of your own. Yes, that's it, kiss for me. Kiss while Raven eats my pussy! Ohhhhhh yesssss, keep it up Raven, eat me just like that! Just like that, oooooooh yeeeeeeessssss, aaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!"

Without hesitation Octavia and Clarke turned to each other and practically smash their faces together. Okay, there may have been a moment where they eyed each other's lips lustfully, but it was barely noticeable and Lexa was almost offended that they hadn't been more reluctant to look away. Or maybe they were hoping to get a little action themselves while Lexa was distracted? If that was the case they were in for a disappointment, as Lexa intended to watch them like a hawk. Which was easy to do as they kissed like the horny teenagers they still technically were, even if they had to grow up a long time ago.

Another explanation for their eagerness was that they just wanted to please their beloved Commander like Raven was doing right now. Well, not exactly like Raven, although Lexa would definitely have to try that in the near future. Oh yes, the idea of Clarke, Octavia and Raven pleasing her at the same time was truly wonderful. Perhaps not all licking her pussy, as that would be more difficult than sexy, but maybe two while the other one worshipped her breasts? Or two on her tits, and the other one tonguing her twat? Maybe even one of them licking her cunt, another eating her ass while she was kissing the third, or while the third was playing with her boobs?

Raven had been thinking similar thoughts over the past week. Well, honestly she had been thinking that for a while, ever since she laid eyes on the Commander, but it had definitely become more frequent over the last week and never more so than right now as she was right where she wanted to be. Where she had imagined being what felt like thousands of times. On her knees in front of Lexa's throne and licking the Commander's pussy like it was her job. Like instead of joining the 100 when she first got to the ground she was captured by the grounders, enslaved and sold to Lexa who kept her chained to her thrown at all times so that Raven could lick her pussy at a moments notice. Not that Raven had got herself off countless times thinking about that or anything.

She might not be collared and chained like she was in that vivid fantasy, but right now Raven truly felt like the Commander's personal pussy licker, and she loved it. It was an addictive feeling, and combined with the equally addictive cunt cream that she was eagerly lapping up and then eventually sucking out of Lexa made Raven want to beg to officially enslave her so she could be her pussy licking slut. Her cunt muncher. Her lesbian sex slave. But amazingly Lexa was offering more than merely fulfilling that desire. So much more. It was an offer which blew Raven's mind, and one she wanted to accept more than ever before. And more importantly prove herself worthy of it. Which was why as soon as Lexa gave her permission Raven devoted every ounce of her being to making the Commander cum for her.

"Yes, that's good Raven. Soooooo goooooooddddddddd ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuck!" Lexa repeated a variation of these words and moans until the desire to cum became too much even for her and she started ordering, "More! Give me more. Yes, speed up, good girl, mmmmmmm, very good girl. Lick me nice and fast you beautiful woman. Yesssssss, lick my clit! Oooooooh yessssss, lick my clit, lick my clit, lick my clit just like that, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk! Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Oh Raven, stick your tongue inside me! Tongue fuck my pussy and make me cum! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I SAID OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEE YESSSSSSSSS, OH RAVEN, OH FUCK ME, MMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Licking faster was easy. So was concentrating on Lexa's clit. The tongue fucking, that was a little intimidating at first, but with those instructions and a vague memory of what she had done before Raven obeyed each of those commands, including pressing her tongue against Lexa's entrance and shoving it as deep into the other girl as it would go. She then paused for a few long seconds, enjoying both the feeling of Lexa's pussy quivering around her and the normally stoic Commander crying out in pure pleasure. Then Raven started fucking her, gently at first but with what sounded like continuous encouragement from the Commander Raven increased her pace until she had what she truly wanted, Lexa cumming on her tongue.

As soon as she had it Raven quickly removed her tongue so she could concentrate on swallowing Lexa's cum. God, she had been thinking about this ever since she had the privilege of swallowing Lexa's cum that first precious time that they were together, and somehow it was even better than Raven remembered, her eyelids fluttering and a whimper escaping her mouth from the first taste. Then she pressed her mouth tightly around Lexa's cunt to try and prevent any of that precious liquid escaping while desperately trying to swallow as fast as she could, but there was just so much of it. That was even more the case later, which had Raven whimpering in disappointment, but she constantly reminded herself that was okay, because it was Lexa's pleasure that truly mattered. Not her own.

Lexa was really proud of Raven. She had learned well, or at least remembered well. Or maybe she was even just a natural. Either way not only did she make Lexa cum hard, but as soon as Lexa's orgasm was over she reinserted her tongue and fucked her to another climax. It was relatively easy now the floodgates were open, but it was still impressive, Lexa rewarding Raven by gently stroking her hair, screaming her pleasure and of course cumming in that hot little mouth of hers. Which as expected, or at least hoped, pushed Raven to fuck her even harder, which in turn made Lexa cum harder, that wonderful process repeated until Lexa's mind melted from pleasure.

At that point she may have taken things a bit far, pushing Raven's face as deep as it would go into her cunt and then grinding against it like an animal in heat. To Lexa's delight Raven not only didn't object, but she allowed herself to go limp and just stick out her tongue, clearly sacrificing her enjoyment to please her Commander. It was definitely something Lexa was going to have to reward her for later, more than she was already doing at least. Luckily Lexa knew just the thing that would make her new plaything cum hard, and more importantly allow her to lay claim to Raven's beautiful body, and perhaps even her heart and soul in the process, the very thought of it again making Lexa cum hard all over Raven's face.

It also helped that Clarke and Octavia continued putting on quite the show. True, the continuous kiss had ended some time ago, but they were still technically obeying her command by sliding their lips over each other. Mostly they took turns kissing each other's necks, but they also covered each other's faces in pecks and nibbled on the other's earlobe. Sometimes they returned to just frantically kissing, but mostly it was a way for them to swap duties while the other concentrated on staring at Lexa and Raven with jealousy. However there was no malice or pain behind it, Lexa convinced that Octavia and particularly Clarke just wanted to be the ones on their knees before her. She was also sure they would have liked to have been in her position, or giving or receiving to each other, but mostly they wanted to please their Commander, like all of her people should, but most importantly her girlfriends.

That last thought had Lexa smiling with blissful happiness. Her latest climax clearly had something to do with it, but in that moment Lexa truly felt the connection between the four of them. These weren't just random slaves or whores desperate to please, these women genuinely wanted her, and it became really tempting just to order them to gang up on her already like she had so vividly dreamed. But no, this night wasn't actually about the four of them, it was about her breaking Raven in, and as much as Lexa would have liked to continued the whole night with her pleasure as the focus she suddenly became overwhelmed by the desire to claim Raven as hers. So Lexa quickly put that into motion, after pulling Raven up into a passionate kiss so she could taste herself on her lips.

Lexa then broke the kiss, stroked Raven's face, and asked her, "Do you still wish to be mine?"

"Yes." Raven answered softly, but without hesitation.

"You know what I desire?" Lexa smirked, and then when Raven just nodded pushed, "Say it!"

"You want my ass." Raven croaked, and then before Lexa could ask the obvious follow-up question softly promised, "It's yours."

"Prove it." Lexa challenged, standing up and moving out the way before ordering, "Bend over my throne and spread your cheeks. Give me your little virgin hole."

"Yes Heda." Raven replied submissively before doing as she was told.

Lexa smirked, took a moment to admire that sight, and then without looking away from it ordered her other lovers, "Clarke, fetch my strap-on so I can pop your friend's anal cherry. Octavia, eat Raven's ass. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, make sure it's nice and ready for my cock by giving it a nice long rim job. Oh don't pout Clarke, your mouth won't go unused. No, you can help me get ready too by sucking my big cock."

Octavia and Clarke exchanged a look while Lexa was talking, finally pulled apart and then muttered their agreement before going about doing as they were told. It was noticeable that Octavia's tone was more generally grateful, and Octavia even gave Clarke a little smirk knowing that she would be the one doing something that would give one of her lovers genuine pleasure. Truth be told she was also a little jealous of Clarke. After all, it was always a great honour to kneel in front of the Commander and orally pleasure her, and they both knew that Lexa took great pleasure in receiving a blow job, before or after her strap-on had pounded a fuck hole.

However Octavia still believed she got the better part of the deal, and was quick to kneel down behind Raven before Lexa changed her mind and gave this privilege to her favourite. Sure, this could have been considered really submissive, and it had certainly felt that way when Lexa had shoved Octavia's face in between her cheeks and made her rim her, which Octavia would normally hate, but she had been on real submissive trip over the past week as Lexa relentlessly pounded her ass hole, among other dominating things. Hell, just before they met up with Raven Lexa had sat on Octavia's face and then after she had made her cum she had given Octavia her third butt fucking of the day, leaving the warrior incredibly sore yet satisfied, and very much in a submissive mood.

While she would have liked to have been able to spread her lips over Raven's juicy ass cheeks, bury her face in them, and finally spread them wide open there was quite a thrill to having the other girl hold herself open like this, exposing her most intimate hole for Octavia's pleasure. Well, technically it was for Lexa's pleasure, but it was Octavia who got an up close look at that with the erotic sight, and all the access she could possibly want to start worshipping that puckered hole with her tongue, gently at first, but then gradually increasing the pace. Honestly it wasn't that long before she started trying to push her tongue into Raven's butt, and although she didn't get very far this time she was sure she would get a second chance, and then it would be very different.

As this was happening Octavia could hear the tell-tale signs of sucking behind her which told her that Lexa was now equipped with a strap-on dildo and that Clarke was bobbing her head up and down like the greedy little cock sucker she was. God, Octavia wished she could see it, and almost out of instinct pulled her face from Raven's ass so she could, but no. She remembered her place and continued passionately rimming Raven, even succeeding in sliding her tongue a little into that incredibly tight hole. Although she had much more luck with her finger, which of course she only introduced after Lexa gave her the permission too.

"Now suck it! Yessssss, that's it Clarke, mmmmm suck it like a good girl. Suck my big girl cock like the good little cock sucker you are! yes, suck it! Suck it while Octavia eats Raven's ass! Oh fuck, that's so beautiful. You're all so beautiful." Lexa sighed with delight, repeating some form of those words for a while before ordering, "Now finger her! Oh yes, finger her Octavia! Finger Raven's ass! Ooooooh yes, slide your finger into that tight little hole and butt fuck your little friend. Get it nice and ready for me to truly ass fuck, and it will be like we took her anal cherry together. Yes, that's it, make her squirm and moan for you. Yes Clarke, take me deeper. Mmmmm, deep into your mouth! Ohhhhhh that's so hot. Yes, get me nice and ready for Raven's butt. Yes Octavia, finger that butt! Loosen it up for me and get it ready to be fucked. Oh yes, mmmmm, that butt was made for fucking, and today I will make it mine forever. Do you want that Raven? Do you want me to take that hot little behind of yours and make it mine? To take your anal virginity? To make you my anal whore? Answer me! Do you want those things?"

"Yes." Raven whimpered, moaning so loudly afterwards that she almost missed the follow-up.

"Then beg me for it" Lexa demanded, before she smirked, "When ever you're ready for it, just say the word, and I will make you mine."

Blushing slightly Raven immediately opened her mouth to beg, only stopping to cry out as Octavia pushed another finger into her butt. She then enjoyed the sensation briefly before finally pleading, "Please Lexa, make me yours. I want to be yours. I want you to, to ass fuck me and make me yours. Please? Please Commander, take my anal cherry. Rip open my butt hole and make it yours forever!"

Lexa smirked, then commanded, "Clarke, Octavia, move aside so I can take what's rightfully mine."

"Yes Heda." Clarke and then Octavia murmured before the blonde followed up with, "Fuck her good."

"Gape that ass." Octavia quickly encouraged right after.

"Oh I will." Lexa murmured while kneeling down behind the prize before her.

Lexa took a moment to savour the sight in front of her, and then again as she pressed the tip of her cock against Raven's ass hole. The second pause was even longer, because this was another woman's virgin ass hole being given to her, and Lexa would always savour that precious gift. True, this wasn't a warrior like Octavia, but in the short time she had known her Raven had proved herself strong time and time again in different ways, and taking her anal virginity would be no less than an incredible honour. That was also why she pushed forwards as slowly as possible. That and it allowed Lexa the chance to enjoy the sight of Raven's virgin butt hole stretching for her.

It also made this as easy as possible on Raven, and to her credit even though she gasp softly and tensed when her forbidden hole began to stretch Raven quickly forced herself to relax, the sky girl continuing to offer up her most private orifice to her Commander. She would be rewarded for it, Lexa would see to that, one way or another, although for now The Commander Of The Thirteenth Clans wasn't concentrating on the future. No, she was very much focused on the present as Raven's anal ring slowly stretched wider and wider until the head of Lexa's cock slipped through it and into Raven's ass, meaning that Lexa had officially just taken another butt cherry. Raven's butt cherry.

Again this caused Raven to let out a gasp, this one much louder than before and quickly followed by a whimper, but again she forced herself to relax and continued to surrender herself and her most private hole to the Commander. Lexa pause to savour that fact, and the sight of Raven's ass hole wrapped around the first few inches of her cock, before she began slowly pushing forward, allowing the strap-on to slide deep into Raven's rectum. And perhaps the best part of all this was Raven continuing to spread her cheeks, giving Lexa, and Octavia and Clarke for that matter, the perfect view of Raven being anally violated for the first time in her life.

Thinking of Clarke and Octavia made Lexa want to check on them, but like when she had taken Octavia's anal virginity Lexa just couldn't look away until her thighs came to rest against Raven's ass cheeks, announcing that she had buried her dick deep within the other girl's butt. Even then Lexa found herself staring at where her hips met Raven's cheeks, and then shortly after that she began staring at Raven's butt hole again as her dick pumping in and out of it after she officially began the butt fucking. Raven's first ever butt fucking, and no matter what happened next it would be the first of many given the way that Raven almost instantly started moaning in pleasure.

Raven had no idea what the hell was wrong with her. There hadn't been a doubt in her mind after seeing just how skilfully Lexa had ass fucked Clarke and then Octavia that this goddess of a woman would make her cum while being butt fucked, and perhaps even make her love it, but she was expecting it to take some time. Maybe a lot of it. And in the meantime there would be agonising pain. Perhaps even unbearable pain. Instead losing her anal virginity was a breeze. Sure, the initial popping of her cherry had been painful, and they had definitely been some discomfort as her rectum was stuffed with dick, but there was a type of initial pleasure she hadn't been expecting. And then things only got worse, or better depending on how she chose to look at it.

On the one hand she was greatly relieved being anally violated wasn't quite as bad as she had imagined it would be, as she wasn't some kind of masochist who liked pain. On the other hand it was incredibly embarrassing to feel pleasure when getting her shit hole stuffed the first time, and it was mortifying to feel her back hole loosening up so quickly to accept that it was now Lexa's personal fuck hole. Although the very worst part was she started moaning the second Lexa started officially sodomising her, which got a snicker out of Octavia, and like an idiot Raven had looked over to her friends and seen Clarke and Octavia grinning wickedly, which had just made her blush, whimper and for some reason moan.

It wasn't fair. Octavia hadn't taken this as easily. Raven remembered her face grimacing from the initial butt fucking, and even Clarke had too, and like Raven, or Octavia before her, she hadn't been losing her anal cherry. But here Raven was, forced to try and hide the fact that this wasn't quite as hard for her as it had been for them. That it was practically easy. That it almost felt natural to be in this position, to be spreading her cheeks in total submission, to take it in the hole which was never meant to be taken. Like, like her ass was made for this purpose, and no other, the thought embarrassing Raven beyond belief. Then of course, as if she was reading her mind, Octavia had to verbalise that embarrassing thought.

"Oh my God, look how easily that cock slides into that fuck hole." Octavia moaned softly with delight, "Mmmmm, that looks so good. Like that ass was made to be fucked. Please Heda, can I have a turn with Raven's ass when you're done with it? I mean, you're obviously right, it was made to be fucked, and I want to fuck it too."

"Me too." Clarke piped up.

"Really? You?" Octavia scoffed, "Like a total bottom like you could ever top someone."

"I'm surprised you still want to top considering how hard you've been cumming with Lexa's big dick up your ass." Clarke quipped, "And I could totally top Raven if I wanted too. Mmmmm, now there's a total bottom."

"I think you're right about that." Lexa grinned wickedly, "And perhaps in time I will let you two join the fun, but for now this ass is all mine."

"Of course Heda." Octavia replied submissively, Clarke saying something similar before the warrior notice something, "Hey, did she just moan?"

"I think she did." Clarke gleefully confirmed.

"God, what a whore." Octavia chuckled with delight, before correcting herself, "An anal whore. Yeah, it turns out that super genius Raven Reyes is nothing but an anal whore desperate for big dick in her ass."

"Her ass which was made for fucking." Clarke added with delight, before continuing to taunt her friend, "A total anal whore desperate for big girl dick in her made for fucking ass. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, take it Raven! Take it!"

Under normal circumstances Raven would be able to think of a witty come back, or at least tell her friends to fuck off, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Partly because her brain was barely working at the moment, but mostly because she was afraid that if she lifted her face up and tried to offer up retort the only thing which would come out if her mouth with moans of pleasure. Because that's all she felt right now, amazing and life changing pleasure from something she shouldn't. Or make that somethings, because the humiliating words from her friends was somehow adding to her arousal, which was only more humiliating.

Clarke worried that she and Octavia were being too cruel, especially considering that she genuinely wanted Raven to join them and be part of this rather unique relationship they were building. But she just couldn't help herself. Partly because she had just become so used to talking dirty during sex, but mostly because she was jealous. Because seriously, it wasn't fair. Over the past week Lexa had been practically living inside Octavia's ass, and Clarke wouldn't be surprised if Lexa gave Raven the same treatment, and Raven had the honour of taking The Commander's dick up her ass right now while Clarke was just being totally left out.

As if reading Clarke's thoughts Lexa suddenly ordered, "Clarke get over here and spread Raven's cheeks for her."

This completely took Clarke off guard because she was focusing on Raven. Although she certainly wasn't alone, as it looked like Lexa hadn't even looked up to give her that order, and Octavia was certainly still captivated. Not that she blamed them. Indeed even as she rushed to obey Clarke kept her eyes on Raven, and while she'd enjoyed looking at her friend's face and just how sexy she looked face down and ass up Clarke loved getting a close up look at her violated ass hole, especially as it was stretching for Lexa's cock. Which was a sight she got to enjoy for maybe about a minute before Lexa pulled her cock out of Raven's butt hole and then pressed it against Clarke's mouth.

"Suck it." Lexa ordered commandingly, preventing herself from smiling as Clarke performed her duty, although she did show her approval in another way, "Yes, that's it, suck it. Suck my cock straight after it's been up your friend's ass. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, suck it good you filthy little ass to mouth slut. Show your friends just what kind of slut Wanheda is."

Happy to obey this command Clarke had immediately wrapped her lips around the head of Lexa's dick pretty much the second her girlfriend had stuck it in her face. She then moaned happily as she tasted the deepest part of Raven's butt on the cock. Thanks to Lexa's love of anal and ATM Clarke had tasted her own ass plenty of times, and had spent the last week tasting Octavia's, but this was her first time tasting Raven's, so it was special. Partly because it was her third ever woman, but mostly because it was her friend. And hopefully now so much more. So Clarke closed her eyes and savoured the taste for a few long seconds.

She then started bobbing her head up and down the shaft, eager to get every drop of that yummy anal cream. Of course, to do that she needed to deep throat that cock, something which thanks to Lexa she been having plenty of practice lately, Clarke happily showing that off as for a few minutes she began bobbing her head gradually lower and lower until the dildo slid into her windpipe. She choked and gagged a little, but not enough to be noticeable, and it was more than a fair sacrifice as she got every drop of that butt juice, just like she wanted. Then the second it was gone Lexa pulled the dick out of her mouth and reinserted it back into Raven's butt, leaving Clarke feeling left out again. At least until Lexa repeated the process.

Octavia was so jealous of Raven right now, but worse, she was jealous of Clarke. Lexa had trained her to love the taste of her own ass, and of Clarke's, and to Octavia shame it really hadn't been that hard. She told herself it was because Lexa was just such a dominant top that it felt natural to do anything for her, even something so twisted and depraved as going ass to mouth, but deep down Octavia knew she enjoyed the feeling of submission it gave her, and that she even loved the taste right from the start. So yes, while Octavia mostly wished she could be getting ass fucked by Lexa she also wished she could be the Commander's little ATM whore right now. Happily Lexa gave her the chance.

"Octavia, come here. It's your turn." Lexa commanded, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, take your place on your knees in front of me and suck my cock! Join Clarke in cleaning Raven's butt juices off of my dick. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, that's so hot! Yeahhhhhhh, good girl. Ohhhhhhh, good little cock sucker."

The second that Lexa gave her a command Octavia obeyed like the loyal grounder she truly was in her heart. And more importantly, like Lexa's fuck toy. Or even girlfriend, which was hopefully official now. It was an honour that Octavia felt unworthy of, but one she was desperate to earn, so she thought nothing of dropping to her knees, crawling over to Lexa and then wrapping her mouth around the other girl's strap-on. In fact she revelled in the feeling of submission it gave her, and even moaned loudly and shamelessly as she tasted Raven's ass for the first of what would hopefully be many times on Lexa's big dick, Octavia closing her eyes so she could savour that flavour.

After a few long seconds of that Octavia started to gently bob her head up and down Lexa's shaft, taking an additional inch with every bob until the head was pushed into the back of her mouth. She then lingered on the first half of the dildo for several long minutes before finally beginning to push Lexa's cock into her throat. As she was still new to giving a blow job, especially to something this big, Octavia choked and gagged on the strap-on, even quite violently in places, but she was stubborn and eager to please, and thus refused to stop until she had the entire length stuffed into her throat, and even after that she continued bobbing her head to make sure she got every drop of Raven's butt cream.

Shortly after that Lexa pulled her cock out of Octavia's mouth and shoved it back into Raven's ass, causing Raven to cry out with pure joy. That was followed by more cries as Lexa began sodomising Raven again, which also made Octavia jealous, but not as badly as before, because she knew at least soon she would be given the privilege of pleasing the Commander again. It wasn't as soon as she would have liked, Lexa choosing to shove her cock into Clarke's mouth next, but it was after that Octavia got another turn going ass to mouth which she happily took. Then of course it continued like that for quite a while, Lexa going back and fourth between the ass hole and the two mouths which were her eager fuck holes right now, while occasionally offering some more encouragement.

"That's it Octavia, take it deep. Take it deep down your throat like a little ATM whore! Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, you're getting good at that. Sooooooo goooooooddddddd at sucking my cock! Oh fuck, I'm so proud of you. You too Clarke! I'm so proud of you both my eager little cock suckers! Oh yes, suck your friend's ass from my cock! Ooooooooh fuck, that's so hot." Lexa moaned while her women worshipped her strap-on, barely concentrating on what she was saying as she was so lost in the moment. It was the same story when she was deep within Raven's ass and quickly giving her encouragement too, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh Raven, take it like a bitch! Mmmmmm, take it deep in your butt like the little bitch you are! Oh shit, your ass is so hot! Ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, I could fuck it forever."

Raven was whimpering with need at this point. She couldn't remember ever wanting to cum so badly. Or enduring such pleasurable torture before in the name of her own stupid pride. See, she hated to admit it, even just silently to herself, but Raven had loved every moment of losing her anal cherry and was now 100% sure that she was a total ass whore. To try and hide that fact, or at least make it less obvious, she ended up digging her nails into first her butt cheeks, and then the throne beneath her, and gritted her teeth when she was in pain. But she wasn't feeling pain. Not exactly. No, but instead she was experiencing such overwhelming pleasure that the need for more hurt.

Perhaps the worst part of it was that it wasn't just her desire to hang on to a shred of her dignity which kept Raven silence. No, she wanted to please the other two women, and more importantly Lexa, by giving Clarke and Octavia plenty of time to go ass to mouth. If it had been out of affection it would have been embarrassing enough, but instead it came from this overwhelming submission Raven was feeling, and desired to be dominated she had never known before. And yet, it felt natural. Especially with a big fucking cock in her ass, or her ass hole gaping open from being abused while another girl feed another two her butt cream.

Of course inevitably it became all too much and Raven pleaded, "Oh God, fuck me! Fuck me harder! Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd yeeeeeesssssss, fuck my ass! Fuck my fucking ass! Oh my God, why does it feels so good? What is have to feel so good, oooooooooh fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Ooooooh fuckkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee, fuck me Lexa, wreck my fucking shit hole, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck! Harder, harder, harder! I'll do anything, ohhhhhhh, anything, I swear, just make me cum! Slam my ass and make me cum. Please? Please Commander, mmmmmm, Heda, ruin my fucking butt hole! Gape it wide open! Like, twice as wide as Clarke's and Octavia's bitch holes. Please, ohhhhhhh yes, mmmmmmm, destroy my shit hole and turn it into a bitch hole you can use however, whenever, and wherever you fucking want! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh shit, oooooooh God yes, just like that Lexa! My Commander, my Heda, my everything, please make my ass yours! Make all of me yours! Make me your bitch! Yeeeeeesssssssss, make me your little lesbian bitch who loves it up the ass! Ohhhhhhhh Lexa, make me yours! Mmmmmmm, your walking fuck hole! Your bitch! Your oooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssss, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

It seemed to take forever, but finally Lexa silently dismissed Clarke and Octavia, then took a firm grip of Raven's hips and then slowly began increasing the pace. Even though she did this slowly it didn't feel like that long until the Commander had to be using every ounce of her strength given that Raven felt she was being spanked from the force of those thrusts, which were causing her butt cheeks to jiggle and the sounds to echo throughout the room. But Raven felt nothing but ecstasy as she crashed over the most powerful orgasm of her life, which were quickly followed by another, and another, and another which left her a deafening screaming wreck.

Somewhere in the middle of her fourth or fifth climax Raven had an epiphany. She didn't care any more. She just didn't care. The last shred of her dignity was gone, and she didn't want it back. No, she meant the words she said before, she wanted to be Lexa's anal slut. Her ass whore. Her butt sex loving bitch. Whatever Lexa wanted her to be she would be, just for the chance that Lexa might butt fucked her again. And hopefully Lexa would be true to her word, owning her completely, but letting Clarke and Octavia use her too. Especially Octavia. Oh yes, Raven remembered how easily she made Clarke cum while fucking her in the ass, and Raven definitely wanted some of that. Although not as much as she wanted Lexa to fuck her ass again, and again, and again, which was Raven's last coherent thought for quite a long time.

Lexa was confident that she had done it. That all three of these amazing women were now hers and more importantly for this particular moment, that their asses were hers. Oh yes, and this moment Lexa wouldn't be satisfied with just two, she needed all three of these beautiful women to be her anal fuck toys, ready and willing to bend over for her at a moments notice and give her their most private holes for her to use for her pleasure. Not because she was the Commander, but because she was Lexa, and they all loved her. Or at the very least, they knew what incredible pleasure she could give them if they were willing to sacrifice their ass holes to her.

In this moment it was important to prove that to Raven, but it was just as important to prove that to Clarke and Octavia, Lexa tearing her eyes away from the beautifully jiggling butt cheeks in front of her, and just the sight of another woman bent over in front of her, to look at her girlfriends. Thankfully they seemed not only enraptured by the sight before them, but jealous it wasn't them bent over in front of her, Lexa having no doubt that they would scramble to get into position if she said the word. Which was definitely something Lexa was going to have to do in the near future, as the thought of Clarke, Octavia and Raven bent over in front of her was just perfect. But for now Lexa needed to concentrate on wrecking Raven's ass hole, and making it clear that Raven and the two other girls knew their place.

Which was why Lexa leaned forward, grabbed a handful of Raven's hair, yanked it backwards, and screamed, "MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE! YOU'RE MINE RAVEN! ALL MINE! YOUR ASS IS MINE! YOUR MOUTH IS MINE! YOUR PUSSY IS MINE! ALL OF YOU IS MINE! EVERY SINGLE FIBRE OF YOUR BEING IS MINE! YOU'RE MY BITCH! YOU'RE MY FUCK HOLE! YOU'RE MINE! MINE, OHHHHHHH, MINE, MMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHH, MINE, OOOOOOOOH SHIT, ALL OF YOU ARE MINE! CLARKE IS MINE, OCTAVIA IS MINE, AND NOW RAVEN IS MINE! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, YOU'RE MINE, ALL MINE, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YESSSSSSSSS!"

That was when Lexa truly started using every ounce of her strength to sodomise the other girl. The only reason she held back at all before was not so she could give an extra hard anal pounding now, although that was a nice plus, but because she been trying to stop herself from going over the edge of orgasm herself. However the combination of her own words, the constant bashing of the thing within the harness against her clit, Clarke and Octavia watching her eagerly, and of course the sheer joy of sodomising another woman caused Lexa to finally go over the edge. After that the floodgates were open, and Lexa found herself cumming over and over again. Not quite as much as Raven, but Lexa couldn't imagine this being more satisfying.

These types of climaxes were always satisfying to Lexa, but never more so than right now. The only thing that really came close was taking Clarke's anal cherry, and even that had been surpassed by completing her collection, Lexa cumming so hard that she thought she was going to pass out several times. But she refused to show that kind of weakness. She was the Commander! She could, and she would, make an example out of Raven's ass hole, and make it crystal clear to all three who they belong too, and who was in charge in their relationship. Unfortunately to maintain her dominance Lexa inevitably had to stop, but not before pounding Raven's ass through multiple orgasms for them both many times over.

Of course inevitably she was forced to stop, Lexa pulling her strap-on out of Raven's back hole the second she did so she could admire her handiwork, the Commander happily staring at that widely gaped butt hole for a few long seconds before ordering, "Spread your cheeks! Mmmmm yes, present that pretty little gape to me and your fellow girlfriends. Sure it'll just how well I've wrecked your once tight virgin hole."

Raven immediately did as she was told, shooting her hands to her ass cheeks just as she had done when she welcomed Lexa's dick into her most intimate passage. Thankfully this time she had the presence of mind to spread those cheeks slowly, putting a show more worthy of her precious Commander and now hopefully so much more. Not that it was necessary to show just how wrecked her once virgin butt hole was, to Raven it felt like a gaping crater, and given the grins on the faces of Clarke and Octavia she was guessing it wasn't that far off. But Lexa looked equally pleased, and that's what truly mattered. It was the only thing that would ever matter again to Raven, and she certainly promised to do everything in her power to please her Heda, no matter how twisted and degrading it was.

Putting that thought to the test Lexa ordered, "Good, now suck my cock. Suck your ass juices off of my cock, before these other two ass to mouth whores beat you to it."

"Yeah Raven, go ass to mouth." Octavia chimed in lustfully.

"You better be quick, or Octavia and I will beat you to it." Clarke grinned.

Not doubting that Raven let go of her cheeks, turned around and crawled over to the Commander. She then frowned momentarily as Lexa walked past her, but then Raven just felt stupid, because of course her Heda was going to sit in her throne, where she belonged. It seemed the perfect place to give her a blow job, and Raven's mouth was already watering at the thought of being granted that honour. Who cares if she would have to degrade herself by going ass to mouth? Given how she had reacted to being butt fucked, and how much Clarke and Octavia seemed to love it, it was impossible for Raven to do anything except eagerly crawl over to where Lexa was now sitting in wrapping her mouth around the more dominant brunette's cock.

Instantly Raven found herself moaning with shameless pleasure and her eyelids fluttered closed so she could savour the moment. Which of course resulted in her being relentlessly mocked by Octavia and Clarke, not that it mattered. Hell, Raven was barely aware of it, she was too busy savouring this unique delicious flavour. Then she was too busy beginning to bob her head up and down. After cleaning every drop of her butt cream from the head of course. Those bobs started out gentle and concentrating on the first few inches, but it wasn't long before Raven was pushing that dildo into her throat so she could get every drop of her anal juices, and more importantly please Lexa, who after a while Raven started looking at lovingly while Clarke and Octavia continued verbally encouraging her.

"Yeahhhhhhh Raven, take it deep!" Octavia called out gleefully, "Mmmmmm, take it deep down your fucking throat! Do it the way Lexa likes! Yeahhhhhhh, our Heda loves it when her girls take her deep, and that's what you are now Raven. Her girl. You, me and Clarke all have the privilege of being hers, and we should honour that by giving her everything she wants. And you better believe that include some deep throating action. Come on Reyes, we all had to learn it. Even me. Yeah, even me, the second toughest chick and only other top in this relationship had to learn how to deep throat for Lexa Woods, our top and the most dominant woman in the world, and now it's your turn. Yes, that's it! Yeahhhhh, take it deep down your little throat, mmmmmm, that's soooooo hot! Oh yeah, good little cock sucker."

"But make sure it's sloppy wet too." Clarke chimed in, "Mmmmmm, Lexa loves nothing better than a nice wet blow job. Especially after a butt fuck. Oooooh yeahhhhh, it's great tasting your own ass juice after your back hole has been gape by our Heda, and you clearly love it even more than I do. I mean, I thought I was an ATM whore, but you're in a league of your own. But it's not enough. Mmmmm, trust me Raven, to truly please Lexa you can't just give her cock a lazy sucking, especially after she pounds your ass with it. Yeah, now is the time you need to show what an enthusiastic cock sucker you are, and just how much you love the taste of your own ass. Ohhhhhh, looks like Lexa is going to help you out. Oh yeah Heda, fuck that pretty mouth! Mmmmm, now that's hot."

While Octavia and Clarke ran their mouths Lexa became almost eerily silent as she stared back at Raven. Then with a smirk on her face Lexa grabbed a handful of Raven's dark locks and started pumping her hips back and forth, gently at first but quickly picking up the pace until she was literally fucking Raven's face. As in her thighs were smacking against Raven's face, those last few inches finally sliding past the lips which were now claimed. Which made it almost impossible for Raven to breathe, and she was choking and gagging violently, but she was grateful for it as it meant not only was she pleasing Lexa but she finally got the last drops of her ass juice.

Just when Raven thought she was going to pass out Lexa pulled her cock out of her mouth and after giving her few seconds to gasp for breath grabbed her face, kissed her roughly yet briefly, and then asked, "Do you still wish to be mine?"

"More than anything else in the world." Raven answered truthfully after only a moment to breathe.

"Then kiss her feet." Octavia pushed, then when Lexa gave her a smirk the warrior pointed out, "What? I had to do it. It's only fair. Besides, it would be really hot."

"Yeah it would." Clarke grinned, "Come on Lexa, let's hear just how badly Raven wants to be yours."

"I suppose, as that's something I would also like." Lexa grinned, straightening up and then pressing a foot in front of Raven before demanding, "Beg to be mine. You already are, but I wish to hear it again."

Overjoyed at this chance to please Raven pressed her lips to first Lexa's right foot, then her left, and so on for several minutes while frantically telling her, "Please Heda, let me be yours. I want to be yours more than anything else in the world. Every ounce of me is yours for the taking, however, wherever and whenever you want. My body, my heart, and soul are all yours. Even my mind, which I treasure over everything else is yours. Yours, Clarke's and Octavia's. I want to be with all three of you. Belong to all three of you. I, I just want to be yours. Please, please, please let me be yours. I'll do anything! Anything I swear."

After a few long minutes of just enjoying these words Lexa announced, "Congratulations Raven, you're mine. All of you are mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Finally they had made it to that big bedroom, Lexa thought dryly. It felt like an age since they'd started this journey, but now finally she had her three wives right where she wanted them, and Lexa planned to treat them to a night they would never forget. Especially Raven. Oh yes, Raven didn't know it yet, but this would be an extra special night for her, one she would treasure forever. They all would, but especially Raven. After all, it was Raven who was the biggest anal slut amongst them, and for that Lexa was going to give her an extra special honour. However, first a little warm-up was in order, and perhaps her favourite part of that was grabbing her nearest wife and pulling her into a deep kiss.

She didn't mean it to be that way, but it ended up being Clarke, and while she did admit Clarke was her favourite it was by a very small margin, especially these days, and just when she didn't think she couldn't love them more Lexa broke the kiss to find Octavia and Raven making out without her. Briefly Lexa considered going back to kissing Clarke, but instead she and the blonde exchanged a knowing look and then disentangle themselves from each other so they could press themselves up against the back of their wives. They then kissed their necks, cheeks and pulled their shirts aside so they could kiss their shoulders, and in Lexa's case gently bite down to mark what was hers.

Despite this distraction Octavia and Raven kept kissing each other, Octavia noticeably grinning into that kiss as she pushed herself back against Lexa. Then Octavia whimpered into that kiss, because she had ended up putting pressure on her sore behind, which only made Lexa grind more firmly into it. Octavia whimpered again and then broke the kiss and turned her head towards Lexa, possibly to complain when the reason for the pain in her ass was hers alone for losing her fight with Clarke. Or maybe she just wanted Lexa to kiss her. Either way she got kissed, Lexa pressing her lips firmly to Octavia's, and to her credit Octavia didn't hesitate in kissing back.

After a few minutes of dominating Octavia with her tongue Lexa pulled back and smirked as she witnessed Clarke and Raven passionately kissing, a wonderful sight she enjoyed for several long seconds before Raven and Clarke pulled away from each other, giving Lexa a chance to kiss Raven and Octavia a chance to kiss Clarke. They went back and forth like that for quite some time, always kissing each other in some way while only truly pausing to remove an item of clothing. Then once they were all naked they stepped back to admire each other, before predictably Clarke spoke up, a happy little grin on her face which made Lexa fall even more in love with her. And from the looks on their faces, it had the same effect on Octavia and Raven.

"Sooooo, what's our special anniversary present?" Clarke asked, and then when Lexa gave her a look admitted, "Erm, Raven might have mentioned something."

"You mean you tortured it out of her." Lexa said knowingly.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't call it torture." Clarke quipped, shooting Raven a little smirk which made her wife blush, before turning her attention back to Lexa, "But no matter how hard I tried she didn't actually spill the beans, and hey, you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

"I certainly can." Lexa quipped dryly.

"Oh come on Heda, don't keep us in suspense." Octavia whined impatiently, "Just tell us."

"Yeah, tell us." Clarke agreed, and then when Lexa gave her another look she simply added, "What? It's your fault for spoiling us. We can't help but get greedy."

"Perhaps for that reason I have secretly got you nothing." Lexa teased, doing her best not to give that fact away for a few long seconds, before smiling, "But yes, I do spoil my wives, and I shall again tonight. And I have many gifts for you, including rare foods, new weapons and new toys. I know, Raven has been proud of the new strap-ons she has made for us, and I'm sure everything else will be to your liking, but the extra special treat, is Raven herself. You see, now I have thoroughly loosened her up, I thought we could take that perfect ass of hers together."

There was a pause in the conversation which caused Clarke and Octavia to frown, the latter cautiously asking, "Erm, no offence Heda, but don't we do that every night?"

"Yeah, like 40% of what we do together is gang banging Raven's sexy little ass." Clarke pointed out with a wicked grin as she smacked Raven's sore behind, causing Raven to yelp loudly.

Then Raven whined, "Yeah, it's more like... 25%, tops."

"Oh you know it's more than that." Clarke purred wickedly.

"Regardless of how frequently it is, I was actually referring to a very special gang bang." Lexa clarified, "One in which two of us take Raven's ass at the same time."

"Wait, you mean..." Clarke's eyes went wide.

"Double anal?" Octavia finished for her, her eyes just as wide, "Oh I am so in."

"Me first!" Clarke said quickly, "I call dibs."

"Hey, that's no fair!" Octavia whined.

"Why?" Clarke grinned triumphantly, knowing she had already won.

"Because!" Octavia exclaimed, struggling to think of something, "Because... I'm way more of a top than you."

"Says the girl I just butt fucked in front of everyone." Clarke pointed out with a triumphant smirk, "Face it O, I've surpassed you in every way. Hell, you might as well just become a pure bottom like Raven here, and let me end Lexa worry about giving you what you so desperately need. Mmmmm, we could even give you a nice 'Property of Clarke and Lexa' tramp stamp, and an arrow pointing to your butt hole, which I promise you, will be constantly gaping from now on. Oh yes, me and Lexa could even double fuck your slutty little bitch hole right after we destroy Raven's bottom. I bet you'd liked that, huh? Getting your ass so completely and utterly wrecked that there is nothing left of you but a happy little anal whore, ready and willing to do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Dream on Clarke." Octavia said hoarsely, trying to hide the fact that she found that idea incredibly hot. Then she shared an idea she found just as hard, "It's going to be you who's double ass fucked after Raven, and then it will be you who's broken completely. I'm going to-"

"Octavia! Enough!" Lexa scolded, "Clarke won the fight between you. And yes, she called dibs, as you sky people call it. That’s more than enough to justify her going first, but I promise you shall have a turn. And if it will appease your ego, you can even make sure Raven is properly prepared for us with another butt fucking. Or perhaps we can forget about her ass in favour of yours?"

"No Heda, your offer is more than generous." Octavia quickly back down, before grumbling to Clarke, "Watch and learn, Raven, get down on your knees and kiss my ass! Prove just how badly you want to have your ass destroyed!"

Raven could just about remember a time where she would have been furious if someone had ordered her around like that, and worst, talked about her like she was a piece of meat to be used. Now though, as long as it was her wives, she found it insanely hot, and didn't hesitate to do as she was told, dropping down to her knees in front of Octavia as the dominant brunette smirked and turned around, presenting her butt for Raven to kiss. Which she did, over, and over, and over again, going from cheek to cheek and covering them with kisses. Then she cautiously started begging to be butt fucked, desperately hoping that was the right thing to do.

"Fuck me! Please Octavia, fuck my ass!" Raven pleaded, kissing one of those gorgeous cheeks every time she paused, "Fuck my slutty little ass hole with one of the new dildos I made you guys. Mmmmm yes, I made those dildos to wreck my butt, so please use them for their intended purpose. Use my butt for it's intended purpose. Oh yeah, remind me that my back door is a fuck hole. Oh yes, a fuck hole you and Clarke and Lexa can use whenever you want. Please Octavia, stretch out my ass so Clarke and Lexa can double fuck it! Oh God, fuck me! Fuck me, someone please fucking destroy my little bitch hole! Please?"

"Shut up and stick your tongue up my ass." Octavia ordered.

"Which should be easy, thanks to Clarke." Lexa teased, earning her a stern look from Octavia.

"Yeah it should!" Clarke just laughed at that look, and teased, "Mmmmm yeah, that should be no problem for you, Raven. And you should be able to taste my spit deep in that ass I gaped! Oh fuck Lexa, you've turned us into such twisted sluts."

"It wasn't hard." Lexa smirked.

It really wasn't, Raven thought with a smirk. She considered saying that out loud, but it was impolite to talk with her mouth full, and she certainly wasn't about to pull away from Octavia's ass. Especially now she had a chance to just concentrate on worshipping it, and even pushing her face in between those cheeks to lick that gaped butt hole. Which wasn't quite as wide as right after some of the ass fuckings Octavia had received from Lexa, but it was still pretty impressive, and was more than enough to allow Raven to push her tongue deep inside it. And yes, she could just about taste Clarke's saliva inside it, Raven able to recognise it given just how much she made out with her blonde lover.

"Okay, that's enough. Now go get me a nice big toy I can use on your ass hole." Octavia moaned, "Mmmmm, and make sure it's nice and big so I can really stretch your slutty little ass."

This time Raven was reluctant to obey one of her wife's commands, although she wasn't scolded for it. No, Octavia seemed perfectly content with her continuing the passionate rim job until she was done speaking, and it was only then that Raven reluctantly pulled her face from where it had been buried deep within Octavia's butt and then crawled over to where she had helped Lexa display the majority of their presence on a large table. She then picked out the biggest dildo, a nice 12 incher, and then she returned to her previous spot and held out the harness. Octavia, who had already turned around at this point, smiled and then stepped into it, allowing Raven to pull it up her thighs and then tightened it around her waist.

Once the dildo was firmly secure Octavia ordered, "Good girl, now suck it! Yessssss, take that cock deep into your throat you little slut! Get it nice and wet, because every single inch of it is going right up your butt! Oh fuck yeah Raven, suck it good."

Given she was in the perfect position to obey Raven quickly did as she was told, wrapping her lips around the head of that cock and immediately sliding her mouth down about halfway. She then briefly stopped to grin and look up at Octavia as she gave her some encouragement, then she began bobbing her head up and down rapidly on the dildo, taking more and more of it until it was pushing into her throat. Given it was not only longer but wider than most of the other dildos they had been using Raven struggled a little bit, but luckily she had practised a bit the other day and was just about able to get most of it down her throat, and whatever she couldn't some saliva dripped down onto it, and she was just so eager for a butt fucking. Which of course, she soon received.

"Now bend over and spread your cheeks!" Octavia ordered, adding as Raven quickly did as she was told, "Oh yeah, show me that sweet little slutty bitch hole!"

Octavia loved watching Clarke or Raven bending over and spreading their cheeks for her in total submission, and while she would much rather be getting revenge on Clarke this would be a wonderful way to get things back to normal. Besides, sodomising Raven, then Clarke, seemed like the perfect way to end the night. Which she was very eager to do, which was why Octavia didn't spend nearly long enough enjoying the view before pressing her spit covered strap-on against that still widely stretched butt hole and then slowly sliding every inch of her dick inside it. Both girls moaned loudly as a result, especially Raven, so much so that Octavia's next taunting remark almost wasn't audible.

"Wow Lexa, you did such a good job of loosening her up for me." Octavia murmured.

Hearing that just fine Clarke teased, "You believe it's your Heda's job to loosen up a slut hole for you?"

"What? No, I-" Octavia blushed.

"Relax Octavia." Lexa soothed, "We are all going to use that slutty ass, as we almost always do, so I have merely loosened Raven up for all our benefit. Not that she needs it."

"Oh yes, I don't need it, mmmmm, but I love it." Raven moaned, "Mmmmm, I love your big dicks stretching my ass. Oh fuck me, mmmmm, fuck me Octavia! Give me every inch of your cock, and make sure I'm nice and ready for Clarke and our precious Heda to use. Please just ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeessssssss, FUCK ME!"

Happy to oblige Octavia finished pushing the rest of her dick into Raven's butt during that conversation, then after taking a few moments to enjoy the feeling of her thighs pressed against those cheeks, and Raven's shameless begging, Octavia started pumping her hips back and forth, officially beginning to sodomise her wife for what was only the second time that day. They had a strict rule about Raven taking at least three butt fuckings a day, and Octavia tried to make sure she personally gave Raven those three butt fuckings. She was deeply disappointed that she missed out on the second, especially given how that happened, but if she would more than make up for it now. Even if it wasn't as easy as usual.

This was far from the first time Octavia had sodomised Raven with her own ass hole gaping and aching, but it was the first time the pain in her butt was because of a public anal pounding from Clarke, which meant every little thrust reminded her of that humiliation. Well, so did every little movement, but this was supposed to be about regaining her dominance, and Octavia's gaping ass hole was ruining that for her. And of course Clarke wasn't exactly helping matters, staring at her as much as she was watching Raven getting ass fucked and flashing her these little grins which definitely proved that she was remembering her victory over Octavia. Even Lexa was getting in on the action.

Luckily for Octavia she had a distraction in the form of her cock pumping in and out of Raven's widely stretched butt hole, the complete bottom continuing to submissively spread her cheeks and give Octavia the perfect view of her wife's submission to her. As long as she could focus on that, and not the pain in her own ass, she would be fine. Which again, was harder than usual, but this was maybe Octavia's favourite sight in all the world, and it did eventually allow her to become lost in this perfect act of dominance. At least until the Commander of the 13 clans demanded her attention, sadly awaking Octavia from her lustful haze.

"Octavia, do not hog that ass. Share it." Lexa scolded gently, Clarke grinning wickedly as The Commander added, "Share it with Clarke."

"But I just got it!" Octavia whined petulantly.

"And you shall have it again. I promise... Unless you'd like to join Raven in getting double ass fucked?" Lexa gently threatened.

"No Heda. Thank you Heda." Octavia mumbled, quickly obeying her boss.

"Thanks for loosening it up for me." Clarke quipped cheekily.

"Lexa did that. I just-" Octavia grumbled, before trailing off as Clarke took her place.

Clarke could only spit onto her hand and then rub it into the dildo, which would barely be good enough lubricant for a normal girl's pussy. But this was not a normal girl, and certainly not a normal situation. No, this was her wonderful wife Raven Reyes, a.k.a. the biggest butt slut Clarke had ever known, and Raven had been just anally taken by the greatest ass fucking top ever Lexa, and then briefly loosened by the distant second, or maybe even third counting herself, greatest butt fucker ever Octavia. Oh yeah, Clarke was confident that all she would need was a little spit, and Raven certainly didn't complain as Clarke pushed her new dick into her wife's slutty little bottom.

In fact it was exactly the opposite, Raven moaning shamelessly at being anally penetrated by wife number three, happily welcoming her third butt fucking within the last hour like the total ass whore she was. Which continued to be the case as Clarke slowly but surely buried every inch of her dildo within Raven's bowels, no doubt much like Octavia before her Clarke going nice and slow so she and Raven could savour her strap-on slowly disappearing into that cute little ass hole. And they weren't the only ones, as Octavia and Lexa became completely lost in watching this heavenly sight, The Commander moving around silently so she could have the perfect view of it. Which continued to be the case until Clarke had finished stuffing Raven's ass and began thrusting in and out of it.

"Octavia, don't just stand there." Lexa ordered hoarsely, "Go round and feed Raven her own butt."

"Oh yes, make me go ass to mouth!" Raven happily agreed, "Mmmmm, make me go ass to mouth while I'm getting butt fucked. Oooooooh God yes, mmmmm, you all know how much I love being taken at both ends, mmmmm, double fucked by my wives, ohhhhhh, especially when I get to suck a cock straight from my ass while doing it. So please, please just give it to me. Please Octavia, I... mluffff!"

Although she wasted no time moving after receiving her order from their precious Heda, Octavia couldn't seem to resist staying just out of reach of Raven's mouth for a few long seconds while the desperate little ATM whore shamelessly begged for what she so desperately wanted. Which was so wonderfully wicked even Clarke looked up from where her dick was pumping in and out of Raven's ass hole, which was always hard, even when Raven had to stop spreading her cheeks so she could lift her head up, clearly ready to suck some ass flavoured cock. Clarke then continued to watch that wonderfully wicked side as Octavia moved forward, stuffing Raven's mouth full of dildo. Which of course caused Raven to moan happily, savouring that flavour before beginning to bob her head up and down on the dick.

For the next few heavenly minutes Clarke looked back and forth in between the almost equally heavenly sight of Raven sucking her own ass off of Octavia's strap-on while watching her own strap-on sliding in and out of Raven's most private hole. Occasionally she would break from this pattern to stare lovingly at Lexa, the reason that she now had this kind of relationship with not one but three beautiful women, but mostly Clarke was focused on Raven. The beautiful little submissive slut who could take anything her more dominant wives had to give her, and tonight she would take more than ever before. God, Clarke couldn't wait.

Raven couldn't wait either. Well, that wasn't true. She could rather easily wait when there was a strap-on in her ass, and one in her mouth, courtesy of her wives. In fact she knew from experience waiting while receiving this kind of pleasure only made what was to come even sweeter, and Raven had no doubt that she was looking at the kind of climax, or more accurately climaxes, which could render her catatonic from ecstasy. Perhaps permanently, given just how strong her orgasms were from just one wife's cock up her ass. But it was worth the risk to Raven, because even if it would be the end of her it would be a hell of a way to go out, and more likely it would just redefined her understanding of pleasure. Just like these wonderful women had been doing ever since they had become an extended couple.

The old Raven was hard to remember these days, but the one who initially got to the ground would have probably been disgusted with her for not only thoroughly cleaning a cock covered in her own ass cream but getting fucked in the butt at the same time. Taking it in both ends in the most perverted way possible, and obviously loving every second of it from her constant moans, gasps and whimpers. However that old version of her hadn't known a fraction of the happiness Raven now felt on a daily basis, just from being held in the arms of her wives and kissing them. For that alone Raven would do anything they wanted, and the ecstasy they were constantly giving her turned her into nothing but a mindless slut at a time like this.

"Swap over again." Lexa ordered, her voice breaking through the silence which had fell over them, before unnecessarily explaining, "Oh yes, that cock is more than sufficiently cleaned by now. Mmmmm, it is time to give Raven a fresh batch of her own butt cream."

"Yes Heda." Clarke beamed, happily pulling out and walking around.

"Yes Heda." Octavia grumbled, annoyed that Clarke got more time fucking ass then she did.

Of course Raven welcomed this most of all, "Oh yes, give me more! Give me more of my own ass cream. Oh please Clarke, stuff that big cock I made you into my mouth, while Octavia shoves hers up my ass! Share me like the little submissive fuck toy I am! Oh fuck yes, give it to me, ooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, oh Octavia! Clarke! Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm!"

Again one of her wives kept her cock just out of reach of her mouth for a frustratingly long time while the other one shoved her cock pretty much straight up Raven's ass. Which to be fair would be her choice given the preference. Besides, this time it wasn't nearly as bad, Clarke even moving forward before Octavia was finished stuffing her ass, and instead shoving the dildo directly into Raven's mouth she just pressed it against her lips, giving her the chance to slowly wrapped them around the butt flavoured strap-on and savour the taste of her own anal juices. Raven shamelessly moaned again from this combination, as she did over and over again as Octavia finished stuffing her ass and then beginning to fuck it while Raven started deep throating Clarke's cock.

Once Clarke's cock was completely cleaned Lexa ordered the two switches to switch place again, meaning that once again Raven was treated to more anal cream. This process was then repeated over and over again, which as always Raven both loved and hated. Initially she loved it because of the wonderful pleasure, but inevitably the need to cum became torturous, which wouldn't be so bad except for her stubborn determination to outlast her previous record, and more importantly to please her wives. This time was particularly bad though, because she'd been promised a double butt fucking, and so far she had got it. Not that she doubted that Lexa would deliver, it was just frustrating she didn't have it yet. Which was thankfully a frustration which didn't last much longer. And she didn't even have to beg for it.

"Octavia, lay down so Raven can get on top of you." Lexa ordered, before explaining, "I want to make Raven airtight before we double butt fuck her."

Octavia briefly opened her mouth as she wanted to complain, but at least this way she might get some of Raven's ass at the end, and she didn't want to disobey Lexa, so she simply nodded her head and replied submissively, "Yes Heda."

"Would you like her ass, Heda?" Clarke offered with a knowing grin.

Returning that grin Lexa replied, "Of course."

Lexa had loved watching Clarke and Octavia double teaming Raven. She loved any combination of her wives at play with each other, although double teaming Raven's ass like that was probably her favourite, which was why Lexa had allowed it to going on for so long without joining the fun. Well, that and the fact that Raven's ass was about to get abuse like never before, and Lexa wanted to do her utmost best to make sure she was thoroughly prepared for it. That they all were, and an extra long anal stretching was perfect for that, which was why she insisted on doing some of the work herself. That and she just loved Raven's ass.

Solidifying that already well known fact Lexa gave Raven's slutty little bottom the gift of her big dick, albeit after admiring their handiwork. And of course allowing Octavia to lie down and Raven to get on top of her, the mechanic letting out the most beautiful cry of pleasure as the warrior's cock slowly slid into her neglected pussy. Initially that cry was loud and clear, although it then became muffled, a clear sign that Clarke was already in place and feeding Raven her own ass, leaving it up to Lexa to officially start the triple stuffing. Just like that later fun. Although for now Lexa was still content to watch, something she did throughout the next few long minutes.

Of course it was not long before Lexa was finally pushing her cock into Raven's butt, going just as slow as the others for the same reason, namely so she and Raven could savour that penetration. Although in this case all four of the married women savoured it, Lexa often pausing the penetration so she could look at the happy faces around her, especially at her precious Clarke who was beaming at her the entire time. Which Lexa almost found as beautiful as the sight of her cock disappearing into Raven's bottom. Although it was a close race, right up until the moment Octavia reached around to spread Raven's cheeks, giving Lexa truly the best view possible of Raven's ass swallowing her cock.

Like the well-trained women pleaser she was Octavia kept those cheeks spread after Lexa had buried the full length of her strap-on within Raven's rectum and had officially began sodomising her. Fucking Raven up the ass while Octavia was stuffing her cunt, and Clarke's cock was sliding deep down Raven's throat, feeding the submissive slut her own ass cream in the process. Which was Lexa's idea of heaven. Honestly she would be more than content with doing this all night long, but this was their anniversary, and all four of them deserved something special, and even now Lexa was starting to second guess herself and worry about Raven's well-being she found herself coming to the same conclusion, that being trying double anal on her most submissive wife was the perfect way to celebrate that Anniversary.

Raven would have happily agreed, if she had known that's what Lexa was thinking. Or at least that's what she would have done, if her mouth wasn't full of cock. Which was also the main reason she wasn't begging for more cock up her ass right now. That and again, it was probably good for her to be thoroughly loosened, and she lived to please these women, and if yet more teasing was what they wanted to give her so be it. Only, it was a lot more teasing than she was expecting, as shortly after Lexa established a steady rhythm she suddenly switched with Clarke, providing Raven with more ass cream to clean, but also frustrating her to the point where she almost begged for more.

Then Lexa pulled her cock out of Raven's mouth and finally asked her, "So Raven, you ready to be double ass fucked?"

"Yes Heda! Oh please, please double ass fuck me." Raven pleaded, although that was all she got out before she was interrupted.

"Octavia, Clarke, stay where you are." Lexa ordered, "I want all of us inside Raven at the same time for this. It will be more romantic that way, and hopefully the extra cock in her cunt will make it easy on Raven."

"You don't sound sure..." Clarke pointed out nervously.

"I'm not. This is new to me." Lexa admitted with a smile, before adding, "I've never met a big enough anal whore too try. Not before Raven."

"She can do it." Octavia whispered softly, "Can't you Raven?"

"Yes, I can." Raven mumbled nervously, somewhat more confidently adding, "Please Heda, wreck my ass! Double fuck it so you can completely destroy it! Oh God, wreck it like never before."

Normally Raven would be more bold with her words, babbling until she got what she wanted, but she was understandably nervous given they were going into very extreme and uncharted territory. But she trusted Lexa completely, and her Commander once again proved that Raven was right to put her faith in her as she made it easy as possible for all involved. At first that just meant wordlessly moving them around and pushing Clarke to crouch above Raven's butt, most of the blonde's cock still stretching the submissive brunette's butt hole as the dominant brunette pressed her dildo against it. There was then some gentle cooing from Lexa as she softly encouraged Raven to relax without insulting her intelligence, before finally pushing forward.

It was extremely slow going, but eventually Raven's ass hole started stretching wider than ever before, causing her to cry out in mostly pain. Those soft cries had nothing on the bellowing cry Raven let out when her butt hole stretched wide enough for Lexa's dick to slide through it and into her butt alongside Clarke's cock, meaning that The Commander of the 13 clans had officially taken Raven's double anal cherry. Concentrating on that fact helped the pain to quickly fade away to the point where Raven was only whimpering pathetically. Or maybe she adjusted so quickly to the extreme violation was because as had been proven time and time again, Raven was a total ass whore with a butt made for fucking. Although it was most likely a combination of them all.

Whatever the case when Lexa started slowly pushing inch after inch of dildo into her ass alongside Clarke's strap-on Raven felt mostly pleasure. Sure, most of it was from the perverted delight of getting her rectum walls stretched, but in that moment the reason why really didn't matter to Raven. All that mattered was that even this extreme felt good, allowing her to please her dominant wives. Then of course the incredible discomfort eventually faded, leaving her with only the twisted pleasure of being stretched and sodomised, and then Raven was left with nothing but pure pleasure. Nothing but pure, overwhelming pleasure which made it impossible for her to think coherently.

Clarke was having a hard time thinking coherently too. More than anyone else, perhaps even Lexa, she was getting the perfect view of Raven's most private hole being stretched like never before thanks to Octavia continuing to spread those cheeks. Although even if she wasn't Clarke would have still probably got a perfect view, as it was impossible to miss Lexa's big dick sliding alongside her own into Raven's now extremely stretched wide butt hole. Hell, it looked like Lexa had torn Raven a new butt hole, right next to the first one, allowing both of them to sodomise her at the same time. And yet through it all, Raven was letting out sounds of mostly pleasure.

All three of them had teased Raven about having a slutty little ass that was made to be brutally stretched and pounded, especially herself and Octavia, but Clarke hadn't been sure anyone could take this kind of abuse. Especially not while obviously enjoying it, and yet here was Raven whimpering and crying out in mostly pleasure instead of begging for mercy like Clarke had feared she would. Although the initial cry Raven had let out from losing her double anal virginity had been enough to make Clarke feel incredibly guilty about not properly voicing her concerns, and almost instantly pulling her cock out of Raven's ass. Now she was so glad she didn't, because she was getting an incredible reward for her bad behaviour.

It seemed to take forever for Lexa to bury every inch of her dick into Raven's ass alongside that first dildo, but when she succeeded and all three of them were pressed up close together like that, God, the feeling was beyond incredible. Especially when it was not just all four of them sandwiched together, but two of them, herself and Lexa, the two women who had started this whole twisted relationship, fully embedded within Raven's ass at the same time, which was truly mind blowing for Clarke. She had no idea how it was for everyone else, but from the action she was pretty sure they felt the same way, and she was kind of surprised Raven hadn't cum yet just from the mental high of it. Although she doubted it would be long, given the way that Raven was whimpering.

Those whimpers were followed by cries of mostly pleasure as the double ass fucking officially began, Lexa slowly pulling out a few inches before pushing back in, that little movement of her hips causing both dildos to move ever so slightly within Raven's rectum given how tight a fit it was. Clarke desperately wanted to contribute to the obscene violation. Actually she wanted to do that for a while now, with the same thing stopping her, that being a need not to hurt Raven, or give her too much too soon. So she waited patiently for a sign that she should join in on the fun, which was something she thankfully wasn't waiting too long for.

Lexa had many wicked thing she'd like to do to women, with butt fucking having always been her favourite and most kinky one. To her it was literally solidifying her dominance over another woman, as no matter what happened after that for that precious moment that woman would truly be her submissive little bitch. Which was why she never really fantasised about sharing an ass before like this, and certainly wouldn't have indulged the idea if Clarke hadn't initially bought it up. At first she hadn't thought it was possible, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked it, until Lexa just couldn't resist. And there was no one she'd rather do this with then Clarke. Because sure, she was looking forward to doing it with Octavia, but Clarke would always be her favourite.

For that reason she very nearly gave Raven's butt a perhaps very much needed break and instead switched to sodomising her beloved Clarke. Well, she also wanted to do that because thanks to her current position Clarke's ass was directly in her face, and just begging to be fucked. Which was why she had negotiated them into this position, so she would have the best view possible, as even without the distracting sight of Clarke's butt Lexa could just about look past it to Raven's obscenely stretched ass hole. The fuck hole Lexa was determined to focus on, at least for now, even if she couldn't help think how Clarke's bitch hole would make the perfect dessert after this.

Suddenly Lexa was awoken from her thoughts by Raven whimpering, "Please, please fuck me. Fuck me hard Heda, aaaaahhhhhh Goooodddddd, ruin my butt! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, wreck my rectum! Please just make me cum. I need to cum so bad! Oh God, I'm such a whore! Mmmmm, I like it! I like having two dicks in my ass! I love it! I love having two dicks in my ass, oooooooh, and another in my cunt! I love my wives, the women I love, using me like this, ohhhhhhhh, stuffing my holes like this, mmmmm, but I need more! I need you to fuck me hard and make me cum! Please Lexa, Clarke, mmmmm, Octavia, make me cum! Ooooooohhhhhhh Goooooddddd, aaaaaaahhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, make me cum make me cum make me cum aaaaaahhhhhhh yeeeeeessssss!"

Considering what poor Raven was going through Lexa was extremely tempted just to give it to her right there. But she couldn't help think Raven needed more time, as it felt like they had only just started the double ass fucking. Besides, it was always fun to tease her. Especially because Raven became even more desperate, and imaginative with her begging, because of it. And Raven hadn't begged nearly enough yet. Although Lexa certainly indicated Clarke to start working with her to fuck Raven's ass, slow and at the same time at first, but gradually picking up the pace and occasionally working against each other, effortlessly bringing Raven to the edge of climax in the process.

Which of course made Raven even more desperate, and loud, "FUCK ME! FUCKING FUCK ME! FUCKING DESTROY MY ASS! POUND MY CUNT! AAAAAAHHHHHH FUCK, FUCK ME HARD! OHHHHHH, HARDER! HARDER! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SHIT, SLAM FUCK MY SLUTTY LITTLE FUCK HOLES AND MAKE ME CUM! MAKE YOUR WIFE CUM! OOOOOOOOH GOOOOODDDDDDD, MMMMMM LEXA, MAKE ME CUM LEXA! PLEASE HEDA, OHHHHHH, CLARKE, OCTAVIA, OOOOOOOH, FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE? PLEASE GIVE ME A POUNDING WORTHY OF OUR ANNIVERSARY AND OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, JUST LIKE THAT, OH FUCK, OH FUCK , OH FUCK, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!"

After what felt like an eternity Lexa finally allowed Raven to cum, her submissive wife receiving a truly incredible climax from the looks and sounds of it, which was followed by another, and another, and another, all just as strong. Along the way the mental high of anally violating another woman like this, one of her beloved wives at that, and the stimulator bashing away inside her harness ensured that Lexa came too, although not as much as Clarke and Octavia, and certainly not as much as Raven. Although all her wives did her proud, maybe especially Raven, as she took everything her wives had to give her and beg for more. Or at least Lexa was pretty sure she was begging for more. It was hard to tell with all the screaming. All Lexa knew was that she loved it.

Octavia was begrudgingly impressed with Clark's performance, especially after her rival and wife had used so much energy humiliating her in the fighting pit, first in beating her and then in fucking Octavia up the butt. As she was being crushed underneath the weight of three women, meaning there was a lot of weight being pushed down onto her crotch, and in turn her incredibly sore butt, it was incredibly hard not to think about that butt fucking she had taken, especially as Octavia's eyes met with Clarke's more than once, the blonde even found time to grin at her. Something she would pay dearly for. Oh yes, Octavia was going to destroy Clarke, and as soon as Clarke was done with Raven's ass she would give her wives a preview of that.

It took a frustratingly long time for Clarke to wear herself out, but as had been proven constantly throughout their relationship together none of them could outdo Lexa, and sure enough Clarke ultimately pulled her cock out of Raven's ass and then collapsed down in the sweaty heap next to them. Lexa then stopped and looked at Octavia expectantly, which was the only encouragement Octavia needed to carefully pull her dildo out of Raven's cunt, slide out from underneath her and join Lexa in double teaming their wife's ass. First Raven, then Clarke, Octavia promised herself. Even if Clarke would have to wait for another day, as she barely had the energy to keep going as it was.

She just about managed it though, and after a brief pause to slowly insert most of her strap-on dildo Octavia began gleefully sodomising Raven. Lexa even stayed still at the start, meaning Octavia was in complete control of the situation, which she enjoyed even more than usual after having to give up control earlier. Of course it wasn't that long before Lexa took it back, although she did at least allow Octavia to share it a bit, as the two tops gleefully sodomised the bottom together, while the other bottom watched. Which was something Octavia wished she could do forever, especially given how hard everyone seemed to be cumming. However she barely had any energy left, and even Lexa's stamina was waning, so it was only a matter of time before they had to stop.

Which sadly came sooner than Octavia would have liked, although not because of herself or even Lexa running out of steam. No, Raven who had clearly screamed herself hoarse several minutes ago, collapsed face down, Octavia pretty sure she was unconscious. Lexa clearly agreed, prompting Octavia to reluctantly stop. They then stayed like that for a few long seconds, both desperately trying to get their breath back and prevent themselves from collapsing in exhaustion. Then they exchanged a little smile, and then slowly started pulling out their dildos until they both came out simultaneously, then they spread Raven's cheeks to admire their handiwork.

Clarke had recovered enough to watch Raven's second double ass fucking closely, although she properly got up when Octavia was presenting their handiwork. She was then hit with a touch of guilt upon seeing just how widely gaping Raven's completely destroyed butt hole was. Yet at the same time she felt this twisted since of pride, and even a little jealousy that she hadn't been so totally dominated by her wives like that. After all, Raven always came wonderfully hard from anal, but Clarke had never seen her cum that hard, or frequently, which almost had her begging for the same treatment. Of course they were all too tired for that, and besides, they weren't quite done with Raven yet, the thought quickly reigniting the dominant high Clarke had been on as what little guilt she felt was replaced with pure delight, especially as the taunting started.

"Impressive." Lexa said dryly.

"Impressive?" Clarke murmured in disbelief, before correcting The Commander, which was a rarity indeed, "That hole is completely ruined!"

"You know I hate to agree with Clarke, especially over you Heda, but that really is one extremely fucked butt." Octavia hesitantly added.

"I said it was impressive, didn't I?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it is! Mmmmm, we all totally ruined that little butt." Clarke beamed proudly, and then when Raven started to stir Clarke chuckled, "And the fun isn't over yet... Raven, get on your knees in front of us. You have some cocks to clean."

"I have a better idea." Lexa announced, finally turning away from Raven to focus on her other wives, "Octavia, take off your cock and give it to Clarke so she can clean it while you're on your knees cleaning hers. Mmmmm yes, that way all my wives get an ass cream coated cock to suck."

"Yes Heda." Octavia blushed.

"Oh God yes, thank you Heda!" Clarke beamed more enthusiastically, "I love that idea."

That was especially true because clearly Lexa had deliberately given Octavia the more submissive job for her defeat earlier, something Octavia was very aware of given the way she scowled at Clarke while unstrapping her own dildo and then handing it to her. Clarke of course just kept beaming happily, especially when Octavia got down onto her knees and then with one more glance up at Clarke took the head of the dildo which had just double teamed Raven's ass into her mouth. Octavia then of course moaned like the ATM slut that she truly was, Clarke feeling compelled to point that out, but sadly she couldn't. Except it wasn't that sadly, as Clarke genuinely preferred the job she had to do.

At the risk of displeasing her precious Heda Clarke did spend about a minute watching Octavia's head bob up and down her cock, because it was definitely worth her full attention, before slowly bringing the dildo which was in her hand up to her mouth and sliding it inside. She then moaned loudly at the heavenly taste of Raven's cum and ass, Clarke initially unable to avoid closing her eyes just so she could savour that flavour for a few long seconds. Then she forced her eyes open so she could continue the joy of watching Octavia suck ass flavoured cock while Clarke was continuing to suck cum and butt cream coated dildo, which Clarke became so lost in she didn't notice Raven taking her rightful place on her knees in front of Lexa. Not until Lexa bought attention to it.

"That's it Raven, good girl, mmmmm, suck my cock. Suck it clean of your butt cream you filthy little slut! Oh fuck yeah, ooooooh fuck!" Lexa gently encouraged at first, before speaking up so she could get the attention of her other wives, "Yesssssss, take it deep and get every drop of your juices, ohhhhhhh, just like our other wives. Oh yes, isn't this nice Raven? My three little submissive wives all sharing your slut juices, mmmmm, you, Clarke and Octavia embracing the ass to mouth whores you are by cleaning up all your butt cream? All three of you proving that regardless of who's topping who I'm in charge, always? Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, you all love it, the way I love you all. With total devotion."

"We do. We all do." Clarke agreed, risking taking the cock out of her mouth to do so.

Taking the same risk Octavia mumbled, "We love you Lexa."

"So, so much." Raven mumbled at almost the same time, also taking the risk.

Instead of yelling at this disobedience Lexa just smiled at them. Probably because they went back to sucking cock the second they were done speaking. Or maybe like the rest of them she was so lost in happiness Lexa didn't mind. Either way while Clarke would be happy if Lexa used that little disobedience as an excuse to punish her and the others later she was glad for the opportunity just to finish cleaning that dildo, she and Octavia finishing more or less at the same time so they could turn their full attention to Raven deep throating Lexa's cock. Then the four of them snuggled on the bed in what had to be the perfect way to finish celebrating a wonderful anniversary.


End file.
